


Snowbarry? Snowbarry.

by demishankwrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, SnowBarry - Freeform, oneshots, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 52,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demishankwrites/pseuds/demishankwrites
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around my favorite OTP, Snowbarry. Updates are sporadic (completely depends on the writer's inspiration sorry hehehe). ONGOING. Some chapters may have a different rating.





	1. Runaway from a One-night Stand

**Author's Note:**

> 1st work. I do not own The Flash (if I did, then Snowbarry would be a thing) or any of the characters mentioned in the chapters. One shots to soothe our Snowbarry hearts. I apologize for spelling or grammar errors. Enjoy!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that a night of passion and lust was the key for two souls, completely crazy for one another, to get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak

Caitlin blinked a bit as the sun seeped through the glass window, shining on her face. She vaguely remembers what happened last night, making her frown and sigh. She slowly sat up on the bed but an arm was around her comforter covered body.

Her eyes, widening in surprise, looked at the owner of the arm. She gasped and flushed red, the arm belongs to Barry Allen, her former college classmate. She peeked inside the blanket and almost screamed, seeing that she was naked as a baby.

She was mortified,  _I'm naked! I just had sex with my past classmate from college!? What the what?!_ She tried to escape Barry's hold on her without waking him up, she succeeds in escaping Allen but also falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ow!" She groaned loudly causing a shift of movement on the bed, creaking on the weight pressing on it. Caitlin looks up from the floor, greeted by a still sleepy Barry Allen who was grinning, "Mornin' Cait!" She gasps and stands up from the floor, wrapping the comforter around her body.

Barry's naked body was exposed to the eyes of Caitlin Snow, who quickly closes her eyes, "You were the one who pulled the comforter away, Cait." Barry teases. She opens her eyes greeted by the gorgeous man's equally gorgeous body parts, "Shut up! Put some damn clothes on, Allen! Ugh!"

Caitlin tried her best not to stare at Barry's body by diverting her attention in finding her underwear and dress, "Need some help, Snow?" She ignores him and successfully found her clothes, strewn across the room.

She looks back at Barry, who was now wearing a pair of boxers (thank you, God) and was looking at her with a smirk. "What?" He laughs, "Nothing. You were drooling over my body, weren't you?" Blood rushes to her face, "Wha—No, I did not drool!"

Caitlin rushes inside the bathroom and quickly closing the door behind her, loudly. She hears his maniac laughter outside as she puts on her clothes, completely infuriated. After fixing her appearance, she goes out of the bathroom and saw Barry cooking.

He looks at her and flashes a toothy grin, "Hey! I'm cooking us breakfast. Do you like your egg sunny side up or scrambled?" She gets her bag and puts on her shoes, "Sorry, I gotta go." Barry quickly appears in front of her, "What? You're leaving? Why? Didn't you enjoy last night?"

 _I don't even remember what happened last night! Ugh. I'm really hungry but… I have to leave!_ Caitlin sighs as she looks at his shirtless toned body then to his face, "Its nothing. I just have work, okay? Bye. Thank you for last night (even though I can't remember it)."

She reaches the door but Barry pulls her arm, "Do you regret last night?" He asks in a completely serious tone. The question hanged in the air as Barry grips her arm tightly, "No. I don't. Bye."

She opens the door but looks back at Barry, who seems to be satisfied by her reply, "One final thing, I like my egg… scrambled. Sorry, I couldn't stay. Thanks anyway. Bye."

Caitlin smiles and closes the door, rushing out of the apartment.  _Why would I regret last night?! Silly Barry! No girl in her sane mind would ever regret having sex with a guy like him, especially if that girl had liked him since college._

She hails a taxi, wanting to go home and have a nice bath.  _And maybe remember the events of last night._  Her thoughts made her face light up in embarrassment, as she thinks of Barry eating breakfast alone.

~Barry~

He was washing the dishes, the image of Caitlin smiling before closing his door was appearing in his mind. Barry dries his hand on the towel and strips off his clothes and underwear, taking his dark red towel from the closet, and decided to take a bath.

Cold water hits his warm and tense body making him groan with satisfaction. As he soaps his body with his hands, his mind flashes back the cold hands of Caitlin Snow, touching each part of his body expertly.

Barry groans in pleasure at the memory, he missed the feeling of those hands caressing him. His thoughts, filled with every moment of last night's passion with Caitlin, had caused his member to rise up and harden.

Well... She's not here, buddy. So, I'll have to fix you on my said while grinning and proceeded with his sexual ministrations while bathing. Grunts, moans and a whisper of "Caitlin" filled Barry Allen's bathroom.

 _God, I already miss her!_  Barry thought as he puts on a fresh pair of boxers and proceeds to dry his hair. Suddenly, his eyes noticed an ID near his door. He picks it up and a smirk appears on his handsome face.

 _Well... Would you look at that!_  He reads the name on the ID again and again, a warm feeling spreading throughout his whole body.

_Dr. Caitlin Snow, Central City Hospital (CCH)_

Barry quickly puts on a white shirt then a red plaid polo, the first two buttons unbuttoned. He pairs it with dark jeans and a pair of black Converse. He styles his hair with the front sticking up and the rest patted down.

He grabs his phone and wallet, then with one more glance at himself in his mirror, "Looking good, Allen!" He winks at his reflection and leaves his apartment, an uncontrollable grin spreading on his handsome face.

~Caitlin~

"Wait! So… you and Barry Allen, your crush from college and also one of the hottest guy during college, had an awesome sex last night?" Felicity screeched in her phone.

"Well… yeah. Bu—"

"But you couldn't remember what happened, which was rude to be honest."

"What? Its not rude! I just… can't… remember… it…"

Caitlin groaned and facepalmed in frustration while talking to her best friend, Felicity Smoak, through the phone. She was an IT consultant and has been her best friend for almost 7 years, and still counting.

"Oh, don't be so down, Cait. I mean, maybe you couldn't remember it because it was so hot and you enjoyed it too much that you can't recall what exactly happened. Fortunately, you remembered his name, but that's still rude you know, fucking a guy then suddenly forgetting hi—"

"Felicity! Your blabbering, again. Stop with the inappropriate words, please!" Caitlin said completely exasperated.

"Okay, sorry. But honestly, when me and Oliver first did that, I didn't forget the details. I mean how could I forget the juicy details! Oh, and that wasn't the only thing that was juicy that nig—" Felicity was rudely (said by the IT nerd) interrupted once again.

"FELICITY SMOAK! We're best friends, almost like sisters, but please stop retelling your first time with Oliver Queen, everybody knows he's hot." Caitlin said in an annoyed yet teasing tone. She rolled her eyes at her best friend's antics.  _She loves to blabber which is cute… but sometimes it becomes too much. Especially if what she's blabbering about is something like... what she said earlier._

"Fine, I will stop. Anyway, enough with the sex part, how are you feeling after seeing and fucking Barry Allen, again? The 'again' was for the seeing part, okay?" Felicity asked in a serious tone.

"No need to mention the sex part, Fel." Caitlin said in an amused tone.

"Sorry. Noted. So… How do you feel?" This earned her a moment of silence from the doctor, her mind swarmed with different thoughts.  _How do I feel…_

"I feel delighted to see Barry Allen again. He's still charming, handsome and…" Caitlin stopped abruptly, hesitant to continue what she was about to say.

"And…?" Felicity asked in a teasing tone, she completely knew what Caitlin wanted to say since college but Cait never had the courage to say it to Barry.

"Felicity… You already know what it is." Caitlin Snow, a woman with two doctorates and has a promising career in CCH, blushed in different shades of red and felt like that she was once again a teenage girl, losing her mind because of his annoyingly attractive crush.

"Actually… I suddenly can't remember it, Cait… Care to remind your best friend?" Felicity requested that infuriated the blushing doctor, who sighed in disbelief.

"And… I still… secretly love him." Caitlin, finally, admitted to Felicity, who was squealing. As the sincere confession left her mouth, Caitlin felt all warm inside.  _She never admitted it to Barry Allen, that she had fallen in love with the hotshot track athlete. Caitlin was scared and terrified of what she felt for him, how she went from being annoyed of his silly antics to thinking of his gorgeous face all the time._

_Sadly, Barry dated other girls and Caitlin... simply focused on her studies but her heart craved for Barry Allen. They graduated and Caitlin, simply just buried her feelings for him in the deepest chasm of her heart._

_She continued to work on her career and hoped that those feelings would never resurface again... But of course, the universe had other plans._

Caitlin saw Barry again. They had a passionate night. She ran away from him, the night after. And the feelings she buried so deep, came rushing back up. And just like that, Caitlin Snow was, again, crazy for Bartholomew Henry Allen.

There was a knock on the door, "Fel, I have a patient, talk to you later. Bye." Caitlin said as she fixes the papers on her table and gets her clipboard. "Okay, doc! See you later." Felicity replied, eliciting laughter from the doctor.

"Come in!" Caitlin said as the knocks continued while she writes down something on the clipboard on her table. A man sits in front of Caitlin, wearing a wide smirk and stared at the beautiful busy woman, seated in front of him.

Finishing what she was doing in her clipboard, "Hello, I am Doctor Caitlin Snow! Whaa—!" Finally looking at her patient, Caitlin's warm smile quickly changed into a gasp, accompanied by the reddening of her cheeks.  _Oh, universe! Why?!_  Her eyes roamed the handsome features of the gorgeous face, and just like in their college years, her breath was almost taken away (again).

His pair of sea-green eyes reminded her of the sea, that seemed to calm her. He had a sharp jawline that could cut through glass and his mouth, twisted into a smirk that made him hotter. She didn't know what to do or feel, in front of this gorgeous specimen (separated only by her desk from her) that she secretly loved.

Barry clears his throat and gives Caitlin his boyish grin, "Hello, Dr. Snow. What happened? Cat got your tongue, or a hot guy made you feel lost? I'm Barry Allen, by the way." He greeted in a teasing tone which just made the blushing doctor feel infuriated and blush a little bit more (if that was possible).

~Barry~

 _She looks breathtaking... as always._  Barry thought, as he sat across the blushing Dr. Caitlin Snow and took in all her beauty. He already knew that she was really beautiful since their college days and maybe even more beautiful right now.

Her light brown curls that matched her doe brown eyes, that were wide in surprise (looking like a deer caught in the headlights). Barry also noticed her lip, having a light red shade, that she always bit when she was nervous or anxious. The lip that had kissed every inch of his body last night.

Barry dismissed his dirty thoughts because it was inappropriate and had a not good effect inside his pants. And it was not helping that she was wearing a pink blouse ( _Paired with a skirt probably_ , Barry thought) that hugged her body perfectly, accentuating some parts that is not helping him in forgetting his inappropriate thoughts.  _You're not dirty-minded, Allen. You just have a sexy imagination_ , Barry reminded himself.

~reader~

Caitlin, finally regaining her composure, cleared her throat. "Sorry for the delay. Good morning, Mr. Allen. I'm Dr. Caitlin Snow." She stands up, showing her black skirt, and outstretches her hand to him. Barry stands up and grabs the outstretched hand, that seemed to be shaking a little, and shook hands with the doctor.

She pulls away and sits down while he does the same, "So, what seems to be the problem, Mr. Allen?" Barry sighs, "Well you see, Dr. Snow, my head feels like it wants to explode."  _Oh. Maybe because of what happened last night? Oh god._ Caitlin tried her best not to blush in front of Barry, who was smirking at her, as if reading her thoughts.

"Hmm. An intense headache or maybe a migraine? Have you been drinking a lot, Mr. Allen?" She asked making Barry frown, thinking of what he did last night.  _Maybe a couple of bottles? I can't remember. But I do remember you, naked, pressed tightly with my own shirtle—_ Barry internally punched himself.

"Maybe a couple of bottles? Or two? I can't really remember." Barry said while staring intently at Caitlin, who quickly broke the gaze. She proceeds to write down something on a piece of paper, which looks like a prescription paper.

Caitlin rips it off and hands it to Barry, "Well… here's your prescription then!"  _Finally! This is all over! I can finally be at peace and not think of his well-defined torso that I have seen, touched (maybe) or even done worse things like kis—_  She internally slapped herself, shaking away the dirty thoughts.

_Drink Advil and a glass of water._

_Lessen your alcohol intake next time, Barry._

Barry read the prescription paper and an uncontrollable grin spreads through his face.  _I will, Cait._ He looks up and saw her smiling warmly at him, "Any more problems, Mr. Allen?" Barry smirks, "Its not really a medical problem… But can I ask it? I mean you don't seem to have other patients, anyway."

Caitlin pouts, which Barry found adorable, thinking. "I guess. What is it?" He grins widely, "You see, I met a girl last night at my friend's party. Turns out, she was my former classmate and we talked for a while." Barry ends looking at the doctor and giggles as he saw a tomato faced and completely mortified Caitlin Snow.

"C-C-Continue…" The doctor mumbles softly while not meeting the gaze of her gorgeous patient.  _I need to know what happened! Even though I'm digging a hole for myself in the effort._ Barry clears his throat, "We talked and caught up with each other's lives. She still looks beautiful and attractive (Caitlin felt her heart skip a beat) as I watch her laugh and smile at me. Then we had a couple of drinks, danced a bit (she was an awful but adorable dancer, Caitlin flinched and felt warm rising in her cheeks) and… had a great and passionate night." He said the last words seductively which caused the doctor to blush redder.

Caitlin, who secretly wishes that a hole would magically engulf her from this embarrassment, cleared her throat, "Oh. Sounds to me it's a good… experience with this girl ( _Very very good experience._ Barry said in his mind). I don't see the prob— Barry suddenly stands up and places his hands on her desk loudly (causing Caitlin jump and squeak in surprise) and stares down at her intently, "The problem, Doctor Caitlin Snow and my former college classmate, is why did you hurriedly want to leave me after the memorable night we had?" Barry said in a serious tone, eyes glued to the doctor.

She found his intense stare at her, weirdly, as somewhat arousing. Caitlin, ignoring the warmness spreading throughout her body, stared back at him, "The reason, Mr. Barry Allen/forensic scientist at CCPD ( _Wow! She remembered that. Barry thought)_  and my former college classmate, is that I have work to do. Barry sighs, "Seriously? That's your reason? Your work? I don't believe you Cait. Wait, you didn't like last night, don't you?" He asked loudly.

Caitlin stood up and walked to her door, peeking outside (probably looking if there someone else hearing their conversation). She closes the door and locks it then faces him, "Yes, my reason is my work! You know I value my career very highly and seriously? We're going to talk about if I liked last night in my clinic?"  _I can't even remember last night!_

Barry raises his hands up, "Alright, Ms. Career-aholic Woman." Then a smirk appears on his face, "Yeah. Don't you think its an interesting conversation? We can even play doctor here, if you want." Caitlin blushes, "Barry! Not helping! And you already know my answer." She said sighing in annoyance while the forensic scientist grins, "Oh really? Last night was fun, Cait. Did you enjoy it?" He walks closer to Caitlin.

She glares at him and backs away, "Fine, yes, I did like it. Are you happy now?" Barry grins at her and pulls her into one of his bone crushing hugs. He nuzzled his face onto his neck while she inhaled his addictive fresh scent. He pulls away, "Do you like me, Cait?" She rolls her eyes and moves away from him, "No. I don't like you, Barry." Caitlin fixes her papers on the desk while Barry pouts, "Really, Cait? You really don't like me?" He asked, she turns to look at him, and gave her his best puppy eyes.

 _Being hot and adorable at the same time should be punishable by the law._ Caitlin thought and sighs, "Yes. I don't like you, Barry. Because I lo—" She bites her tongue in mid-sentence then her lips with her eyes widening while Barry looks at her, surprised.  _Oh my god, Caitlin Snow! You almost exposed yourself._

Barry, now intrigued of what she was going to say, walks closer to her again, "What were you going to say, Caitlin?" She looks at him, a blush adorning her face (which just helped in getting Barry more curious), "N-N-Nothing!" Caitlin runs around the opposite end of her desk while Barry looks at her boringly, "Really? Your running away from a track star athlete also nicknamed as Flash?" "Former track star athlete." She retorts back causing Barry to grin like a maniac, "Watch your words, doc."

He quickly dashes to her side, causing her to jump and run around again but Barry appears again. She dashes to the other side, nearly tripping because she was wearing a pair of heels and running around like a fool, "Barry! Stop! I'm wearing heels!" Barry was across her again, a medical bed separating him from his prey.

"This could've already ended if you just answered my question." He says and smirks at her, gripping at the opposite end of the medical bed tightly. "Whatever! Eeep!" She dashes to the other direction but of course, Barry caught up to her and pins her on the wall for no more running around the clinic like children. His emerald eyes stared at the doe brown wide eyes, "What were you about to say, Cait?"

Caitlin tried wriggling out of his grip on her shoulders but miserably failed in the end. Barry stares at her while she (with her greatest efforts) avoided his gaze. This continued for a couple of minutes until she sighed and looked straight to Barry, to his chest exactly because he was taller than her. His shirtless form appeared in her mind again making her stare at his eyes.

"Just tell me what it is, Cait." Barry's grip on her shoulders became less tight. "I can't Barry. You won't understand it anyway." Caitlin said breaking their gaze. He sighs in frustration, "Then make me understand it." His eyebrows furrow in confusion and he ran a hand through his hair. Caitlin breathes deeply, "Its not important, Barry."  _Its like college all over again. She was scared of confessing her feelings for him. The only difference now… is that he's in front of her, begging her to say it._

Barry, losing all of his patience, released his hold on Caitlin's shoulder, "Fine. I'll stop asking. Yeah it seems to be not important despite the fact that you are not saying it to me. Sure." He didn't mean to sound so sarcastic, he was just frustrated that Caitlin couldn't tell him if she likes him because… he likes her.

If he was totally being honest and sincere, Barry loves her (since college). But she never knew because he never tells. She was busy with her studies and he just dated other girls, thinking that his feelings for her would just go away but they never did and never will. They both graduated and went their own separate ways, he got his dream job as a forensic scientist while she became a doctor.

Years passed, and he never expected to see Caitlin ever again.  _Love will always find a way, right?_ Barry thought and rolled his eyes at how much a romantical sap he is. He reaches inside his pocket and outstretches his hand, holding her ID, to Caitlin, "You left it at my place in your hurry to leave me." Barry explained seeing her wide eyes.

Caitlin grabs it from Barry, feeling the warmth of his hands then mumbles, "T-T-Thank you for bringing it here." She looks at him, who nodded and scratched the back of his neck. "I'll go ahead. Thanks again, Cait." He grabbed the prescription paper on her desk and put it inside his pocket.

Barry walks to the door, he didn't give her a proper goodbye because he didn't want to say goodbye to the girl, who he loved but never knew that he did. His hand grips the knob and with a final sigh, "Wait!"

Barry felt a hand holding his wrist, turning his head around, he saw Caitlin smiling with red cheeks and tears flowing down her eyes. "Don't go yet, Barry. Please." He didn't answer while Caitlin wipes her tears, taking his silence as a yes.

"I don't like you, Barry Allen. Because I love you with all of my heart since college and until now." She said it but this time… he's here. The man she loved wholeheartedly was here to hear her confession. "There. I finally said it in front of you. Yes, Flash, this girl nicknamed as Frosty; is and will forever be madly in love with you. Even if you don't feel the same, at least I was finally able to tell you this." Caitlin laughs as she wipes her tears.

"Since college, I wanted to tell you this but I was scared and decided to ignore my feelings for you hoping they will go away and they did but that was short-lived. We met again and they came rushing back to me, breaking the walls I built around my heart." Barry just stares at her, green eyes wide in surprise that she liked—no—loved him.

"Besides, I knew I wasn't your type of girl. I was cold, insensitive and very guarded. You liked the sunny, fun and outgoing girls. But despite those things, I still fell in love with you, Barry Allen. I used to hate you then it suddenly became that I thought of you 24/7. You drove my feelings, completely insane."

She says and laughs, having no idea on what to do after her confession. Caitlin lets go of his wrist and turned her back away from Barry, who was completely silent during he confession, to hide her blush adorned face.

 _She loves… me. Caitlin Snow loves me. The girl who I loved (secretly), with the twist of fate, also loved me back._ Barry was still in shock, his eyes staring at the back of Caitlin (who was probably blushing). He pulls her arm, spinning her around to face him.

Her beautiful face was adorned by a blush,  _as expected,_ which seemed to intensify as her eyes widen. Barry pulls her closer to his body, their faces centimeters away from one another. His eyes noticed how she was biting her lip,  _Damn. I'll be biting that lip too, later… hopefully._

Dismissing his inappropriate thoughts, "So you love me… Dr. Snow? Frost has fallen completely in love with the Flash?" he asked, eyes sparkling with mischievousness and delight. Caitlin got redder as the seconds passed and resisted the urge of slapping the gorgeous but cocky guy in front of her.

"I already told you, right? Are you deaf?" She retorted icily but that didn't faze the said guy, in fact he smirked as much as to Caitlin's dismay. "Ooooh. Getting a little bit cold there, Cait." Barry said then looked straight into her eyes, deciding that teasing is enough, he finally let his heart speak up.

"Dr. Caitlin Snow, who surprisingly loves me, I want you to know that…" He started sincerely thinking of his next words. Noticing how Caitlin's icy glare slowly soften or warmed (pun intended), Barry didn't bother to think and just let the words go to him naturally.

"I want you to know that, Barry Allen, your Barry, is also in love with you, his Caitlin. Starting from the day that you warmed up to me in college and up until now. I love you, and not because I learned that you also love me but because… I always had these feelings for you." Barry clearly remembers the day that Caitlin, finally, laughed at one of his jokes during their class together.

He was surprised because her laugh was a sound that made him feel so warm and happy inside. Since then, Barry swore to hear that melodious laugh more often or as long as he can make her laugh. And as the days passed during college, he heard it regularly and Barry fell in love with her.

He and Caitlin became close but Barry was terrified of confessing his feelings for someone like her. She was a one-of-a-kind woman that Barry wanted but felt that he didn't deserve someone like Caitlin. So, he decided to forget his feelings for her and dated other girls but of course, as they say, true love never dies.

"Of course, I didn't confess it to you because I was afraid of what would happen or change after that. Funny, huh? Barry Allen, nicknamed as the Flash, scared of saying his feelings for a girl. Besides, I always thought that I didn't deserve you. I'm just an ordinary man who fell in love with an extraordinary woman, like you." He saw Caitlin gasp at his sincere words and that made Barry smile,  _Yes. You are an extraordinary woman that I love._

Suddenly, arms surrounded Barry's body making him look down and see Caitlin hugging him tightly. "You are not an ordinary and simple man, Barry Allen. You are one amazing guy that I'm thankful because I have met and became friends with. You can be annoying and too cocky sometimes, but you are also a kind and supportive friend that believes in the goodness of everyone." Barry can't help but smile at Caitlin's words.  _You truly are an incredible woman._

"Plus, you're the Flash, the fastest track star athlete in college, and everybody loves the Flash, everybody loves you." She felt the need of hugging Barry after what he had said about her being extraordinary.

"But I don't need everybody to love me. I just needed the love offered by a certain Caitlin Snow, MD." Barry said cheekily as Caitlin pulled away, cheeks burning up again. He pulled her closer, making her look up at him, their eyes glued at each other.

"You really are an incredible woman, Caitlin Snow. I may have dated other girls but my feelings for you had never disappeared." He starts leaning in and she does the same, until the gap between was bridged by their lips.

Caitlin felt an incredible amount of warmth spreading all throughout her body as their kiss got more passionate. She felt Barry's hands going up and down on her back, almost touching her butt. Her hands were around his neck, tugging at some of the brown hair at the back.

After several minutes, their sensual first kiss has come to an end. They broke apart from one another, gasping for air. Caitlin felt her face was burning and knees feeling like jelly while Barry felt a huge amount of pleasure after their kiss.

Barry pulled her close to his body again then whispered, "And how could you say, that you're not my type of girl? Don't compare yourself to other girls, Cait. Cause no one will ever compare to someone like you." He breathed at the skin of her ear causing Caitlin's knees to shake in surprise and delight.

"Besides… your frosty attitude turns me on in a flash." As he said those words, Barry licked Caitlin's earlobe causing the doctor to squeal in shock and slap his chest.

"Barry! Not here!" Caitlin says in her most serious tone while Barry smiled smugly and nod. "There are no patients anyway. Plus, I think we both know that we want to replay last night's activities." He suggested while wiggling his eyebrows causing her to sigh and roll her eyes.

Caitlin sashayed away from Barry, who was about to corner her near the table. "The answer is still, No, Barry." She looked at him, pouting like a child whose toy was taken, and asked in a serious tone "Barry, what are we now?"

_I was unsure and lost. We love each other, we confessed our feelings for one another and we also had our first kiss. But… What happens after? We'll be on a lot of dates? Then we'll be in a relationship? Or would we fall out of love…_

Caitlin's mind was filled with millions of doubts and thoughts, she had a silly hobby of overthinking of things, especially about love. She had a wall surrounding her heart but Barry just tear those down like they were paper and captured her heart.

Barry, seeing her brows furrowed and sensing her overthinking, grabbed Caitlin's hands and grinned as she looked at him, "Please don't overthink, Cait. We're still the same old Barry and Caitlin, but with the addition of being madly and completely in love with one another."

He kissed both of her hands, causing her to get flustered, "We'll take things slow, Cait. We can start with… repeating last night's events you know." Caitlin playfully glared at him, "I can't even remember last night's event." Barry's eyes widened, "For real? Wow. Okay, now repeating it is a major requirement to do."

She laughed at him and smiled, "I agree that we should take things slow. Catch up with each other's lives and if we have a time to spare, then maybe a little repetition of last night's events wouldn't be so bad, right?" Caitlin said in a flirtatious tone that made Barry grin widely, "How about I take you out for a lunch date, Dr. Snow?"

She smiled, "That is a great idea, Mr. Allen." He flashed her one of his toothy grins and pulled her to a hug, "I love you, Caitlin Snow." Caitlin returned his tight hug, "I love you too, Barry Allen." They stayed in that position for a while, both enjoying each other's presence.

After pulling away, "You sure you want to go out on a date with me, Caitlin? I'm a gorgeous guy and girls would be ogling at me in public." Barry proudly said with a smirk causing Caitlin to giggle,  _I can also play your game, Allen._

She pushed him down to her black executive chair then proceeded to straddle him. Wearing an innocent and playful smirk, Caitlin ran her hands down Barry's toned torso eliciting grunts from him. "Oh, I'm very sure, Mr. Allen." She kissed him fully in the lips and quickly pulled away, pleased that Barry tried to catch her lips again. "And I know that I can keep you completely enthralled to me, right Barry?"

Barry groaned as he felt her fingers grazing over his clothed torso, feeling electricity running through his body and his jeans became tighter as Caitlin continued to be pressed onto him. "Yes, you do, Cait." He answered in a husky voice laced with want and desire.

She smirked wider and went closer to Barry, "Good to know, Mr. Allen." Caitlin got off Barry, who looked confused, as she patted her pencil skirt. She looks back at him, an innocent yet teasing smile on her face, "Well, let's go on our date, Bartholomew."

 _Oh god! She teased me! This woman!_ Barry gritted his teeth and smirked at her, "You are a woman with a lot of tricks, Dr. Snow." He stood up and went to her side, as Caitlin grabbed his hand and grasped it tightly. "Thank you, Mr. Allen."

Barry grinned at their intertwined hands but a smirk quickly replaced it as he leaned closer to Caitlin's ear, "But I have a couple of tricks up my sleeves. And I swear, you'll be punished greatly after we get home." Caitlin shuddered at his husky tone and moaned as Barry bit her earlobe.

_They had a great lunch date but a greater night filled with pleasure and love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! I'm a Snowbarry shipper, so this is dedicated to all of my fellow shippers who are still holding on :D. They may never end up together (I HOPE THEY DO END UP TOGETHER), but that's why fanfics and AUs exist.


	2. I Love You Even if You're Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A of your OTP trying to secretly kiss person B's cheek while they're asleep but B shifts and A accidentally kisses their mouth and pulls back flustered and looks down at a wide-eyed B who pulls them back for a real kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Joe West, Cisco Ramon

"Another win for Team Flash!" Cisco said cheerfully while pumping his fist in the air. Caitlin smiles as Barry, seen through their computer, cuffs the robbers and CCPD arrives.

"Nice work again, Bar." Joe pats his adoptive son on the back, who grins back.

"Thanks, Joe." Barry says sleepily making Joe laugh

"Looks like you need some rest." Barry blinks his eyes,

"But how about the—" Joe cuts him off.

"Barry, even if you're the fastest man alive, you still need to rest and relax. Go back to Star Labs and we'll handle this, alright?" Barry sighs, "Alright. See you later, Joe." He speeds off to Star Labs, feeling more tired and stressed as he zoomed through Central City.

"Hey, Cisco!" Barry greets the mechanical engineer, who was eating his lollipop. "Hey, Bar!" Cisco grins at him and gets back on what he's doing on his computer. Barry walks behind him, "What you doing?" Cisco turns around to face him and pulled his lollipop out, "Just working on how to improve your suit. Adding some tweaks and stuffs to it, to make you go faster, well you're fast enough, just to make you perform better."

He grins at his best friend, "Yeah, that would be great." Barry speeds around the cortex, taking off his flash suit and putting on his Star Labs shirt and some pants on. "Where's Caitlin, by the way?" He looks around the cortex, not a single sign of their scientist/doctor best friend, "I think she went out to buy some coffee, she'll be back soon."

As if Cisco's words were magical, Caitlin soon enters the cortex and smiled at her best friends. "Hey guys! I bought coffee and some donuts to celebrate our victory? And because Barry has a pretty intense metabolism, I bought 6 boxes of donuts." She smiles teasingly at Barry, who rolls his eyes clearly amused, "Why thank you for your concern, Dr. Snow. "

~after eating~

Barry was sitting on the bed in the lab's clinic, shirtless as Caitlin monitors his vitals, "Everything seems to be normal. You sure you don't have any wounds or cuts from the fight? **"** Barry shakes his head, "Nope. Not a single scratch, Cait." She smiles, "That's great and a progress of you being more careful." He laughs and grins at her.

"Cait, sometimes I think, you just want me to be shirtless so you could touch my body." Barry says cheekily making Caitlin go red as a tomato, "No! Don't think of it like that! I'm not like that! I mean you have a great body and lightning technically did gave you abs but all of this is for science!" She defends herself,  _Well… Maybe I did touch him more than I needed to… sometimes._

Barry laughs at her, "It was a joke, Dr. Snow. And thank you for complimenting my body." Caitlin clears her throat, face still adorning a red blush, "You're welcome." He laughs and suddenly yawns and Caitlin looks at him, "It's still afternoon and that yawn is a clear sign of not sleeping properly." Barry looks like a deer caught in the headlights, as her personal doctor looks at him, clearly not impressed and her joking side completely gone.

"Well… I uhmm… You know being the Flash and a CSI Detective and all… I clearly don't get too mu—" Caitlin cuts her off, "Oh no. Don't start with being The Flash and a detective. You're still a human being, who needs to have a proper sleeping habit so that you can perform more effectively." He sighs, "Sorry. I was just really busy with everything and stuffs."

Caitlin also sighs, "Sorry for the sudden outburst too. But, I was just worried for you, just because you have super speed doesn't mean you don't enough sleep anymore. I know you're busy, saving the world, but you need to have a rest, starting right now." He smiles at her, "Thanks, Caitlin. I'm really lucky to have you as my doctor and friend."

She smiles, "You sure are, Mr. Allen. Now go to sleep while me and Cisco monitor the city." Barry blinks his eyes, "Wait, you mean right now? Here?" Caitlin nods, "Yes. Didn't you hear me earlier? Now go to sleep." She quickly gets a blanket and gave it to Barry, "But, Cait. What if the— Go to sleep, Mr. Allen. Right now. I'll wake you up if we need you to fight some crazy meta."

Barry lies down and closes his eyes, last thing he saw was Caitlin smiling at him mumbling "have a good sleep" then it was all darkness. She gets the blanket and lays it over him smiling, "You deserve all the naps in the world, Barry." And she went back to help Cisco, leaving the fastest man alive running to dreamland.

"Well, looks like the metas and criminals are taking a nap too." Cisco says as he checks on the computer like he did for the past 6 hours. Caitlin laughs, "Maybe. At least Barry could have his well-deserved rest." Cisco faces her, a smirk plastered on his face, "Yeah. Why don't you lie down beside him, clearly you want to do that, right?"

Her face reddens and eyes widen, "I do not. What are you talking about, maybe you didn't ate enough donuts." Cisco scoffs, "Uh... I ate half as Barry did and you changing the subject is clearly a non-Caitlin-move." Caitlin rolls her eyes, "Well, I'm telling you this, I do not want to lie down beside Barry."  _Do I?_

He laughs, "Alright. Clearly you don't want to lie down beside him, because…" Cisco clears his throat, "You deserve all the naps in the world, Barry." He says in a poor imitation of Caitlin's voice. The resident doctor blushes, "Cisco! How did you?! Oh my god! You spied on us?!"

Cisco raises his hand up, "Technically I didn't spied on the two of you, because there are cameras all around the lab and I innocently heard the two of you talking, then I got curious, because I lowkey ship the two of you then… voila! I heard everything." He says while smiling adorably at Caitlin, who sighs and shakes her head in embarrassment and disbelief.

#

#

"Why don't you just tell him about your feelings Caitlin, I mean clearly, you're in love with Barry." Cisco says as the two of them ate pizza. She sighs, "It's not easy, Cisco. I'm not his type. I'm just a friend and his doctor plus… he loves Iris. Like they are destined to be together, and we're destined to be just friends… forever." Caitlin frowns as she eats her pizza.

Cisco grins, "So you are in love with Barry…" Caitlin looks at him, "What?" He laughs, "Cait, I asked about your feelings and if you're in love with him. Then you suddenly just started saying it's hard, Iris and stuffs." She blushes once again, "Fine. Yes, I love Barry. God, why I do feel like I'm a teenage schoolgirl who's gushing about her crush. Ugh."

Cisco laughs once again and pats her on the back, "Its normal, Dr. Snow. And even if he doesn't feel the same for you, that's alright, at least you told him about your feelings." Caitlin looks at him, "Even if it hurts me like a lot?"

He rolls his eyes, "You're a doctor, you can fix yourself up." He earned a playful punch on the shoulder, "Oww! I was kidding! Anyway, yes, even if it hurts you a lot. You can recover from the pain, I'll help you. Movie nights and ice creams."

Caitlin smiles at him, "I'm really lucky to have you as my best friend." She pulls him to a hug, which Cisco gladly returns, "Me too, Cait. Me and Barry, to be exact." After hugging, "Anyway, why do you know so much about these things?" Cisco shrugs, "From experience I guess." She smirks at her, "Well then, let's talk about those 'experiences'." He looks at her, "Another time. You need to be confessing, right now. Goooo!"

~at the med bay~

Caitlin enters the clinic and saw Barry, still sleeping comfortably on the medical bed.  _He looks so adorable_ , she thought as she went closer to his sleeping form. She smiles and blushes, thinking if she should do what Cisco said to her.

 _I'm going to confess while he's asleep?_  Caitlin shakes her head,  _He should be awake when I confess! How would I know if he feels the same way or not?!_  She stares at Barry, "Why are you making me feel all weird and nervous, ugh."

Caitlin sighs,  _But… you love Iris. Your whole life… you've loved her, even before you knew what love meant. She's your best friend, knows almost everything about you… how could I even top that? I'm just… your personal doctor and friend._

"Only Ronnie used to make me feel these weird things… and then you came, breaking the walls I carefully placed." She whispers to no one and stares once again at Barry, still asleep. Unconsciously, Caitlin leans in to him, "I love you, Barry Allen." Her lips moved closer and closer, eyes closed, eager to place a kiss on his cheek.

Barry suddenly shifts around just in time as Caitlin's lips touched… his lips. She slowly opened her eyes and blushed. Quickly, she pulled away, completely mortified while looking at Barry, whose eyes were wide open.

 _Caitlin… kissed… me?_  He processes in his mind what was happening while Caitlin starts apologizing over and over again.  _It didn't felt weird… it felt great and right._  "I'm really sorry, Barry. I didn't mean to do that weird thing, I…" Caitlin continued apologizing and suddenly she was pulled by Barry, closer to him.

"Don't apologize for something that felt good and right." This time, Caitlin was the one with wide eyes, he pulled her… for a real kiss. She slowly closed her eyes and kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist. Her doubts about Barry, not feeling the same way, started disappearing as the kiss got more intense and passionate.

~a certain engineer at STAR LABS~

Cisco quickly closes the video feed, not wanting to further see what's going to happen between his two horny but his OTP best friends. "I'd rather watch dogs lick each other's faces with slobbers, cuddle and all. But seeing Caitlin and Barry make out? Uhhh. No. I'll be scarred for life. Who knows wh—"

He hears a loud and weird noise coming from the room where Barry and Caitlin were,

"Nope. I'm going home. I'm not even curious what was the cause of that racket."


	3. We Found Love in a Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I got scared at the pitch-black haunted house and accidentally grabbed your hand, thinking it was my friend's hand. I'm sorry, but please help me exit this creepy building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen

"No, Fel. No. I won't step a foot inside that house." Caitlin said as she sat down on the bench. She was at the amusement park, though, she still thought that watching Netflix is much better than going to the rowdy park.

Caitlin didn't like going to the amusement park, but miraculously, Felicity was able to change her mind and drag her out of her house for a change. The two of them have already been on different types of rides.

They went on a roller coaster, good thing neither of them have motion sickness, then on a huge Viking's boat which swings back and forth, they also rode the carousel, and then bump cars, were Caitlin kept bumping into this tall brown-haired guy with green eyes who would shyly smile at her, aware of how many times they've already bumped with each other.

"Oh, come on, Caity. Its just some silly haunted house, it's not like real ghosts or zombies will appear there and will try to kill us or possess us then we go on a rampage, killing everyone in the park." Felicity said as she sat down beside her best friend, who laughed at her silly ramble.

"You do know that, that was too…" Felicity cut her off, "Extreme? Yes. I know. But would you just come with me to the house? Pleaseeeee." Caitlin sighed, "Alright. I'll go with you to that haunted house. But first, let's get something to eat." The girls stood up and walked around, trying to find their desired food from the dozens of stalls around.

They were both eating burgers and fries plus milkshakes then decided to talk about life. In the corner of Caitlin's eye, she saw a familiar looking guy eating pizza with this blond haired muscular guy and they were laughing about something. She suddenly felt her cheeks reddening and quickly looked away as she sipped her milkshake.

Of course, her weird actions were completely noticed by her quirky friend, "What's with the blush and sudden slurping of your milkshake?" Felicity asked her while looking at her suspiciously making her clear her throat a little, "I-I-It's nothing." This just made Felicity more suspicious, "Okay. You just stuttered, which is very weird to happen, especially to you. I mean I stutter a lot, but you? Ah… no."

Caitlin scoffed, "Plus, your blush is getting redder and redder. Which is so weird too. You sure, you're alright?" She asked Caitlin, while putting her hand on her forehead. Caitlin removed it and sighed, "I'm fine, Felicity."

Her eyes wandered again to her bump car rival and she saw him grinning adorably, almost making her faint. Felicity noticed this and turned around, trying to see what was making her calm and serious best friend be a giddy and blushing schoolgirl.

Caitlin looked away and Felicity just faced her, a sly grin plastered on her face, "You like the brown-haired guy, huh? This is so adorable, the reserved and calm Caitlin Snow, all blushing and feeling butterflies inside her stomach!" She said to Caitlin, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh god, I'm shipping the two of you already, I mean we haven't seen the guy up close but I think his adorable and perfect for you! Plus, I can vaguely imagine what your children will look like!" She blabbered continuously making Caitlin go red once again, "Felicity! Please, stop talking. Especially about the 'having babies' thing." Felicity quickly shut up and smiled at her, "Sorry but it's true though. You think he's handsome?"

Caitlin unconsciously bit her lower lip, "Yeah… I've seen him up close, in the bumper car. We literally bumped with each other for the whole five minutes of the ride." She said while remembering his adorable smile at her. Caitlin looks at Felicity, whose cheeks were red and eyes wide, "What?" Felicity coughed and fixed her glasses, "Nothing. Just weird that you already bumped with him… multiple times." She said then sipped her milkshake while Caitlin gasps, "Fel! It's not like that!"

~time skip to Haunted House~

Enjoy our haunted house and we hope that you'll be scared so bad that you'll pee through your pants! "What a weird thing to say, huh?" Felicity said while Caitlin nodded as they pass through the ticket booth, "They want their guests to pee through their pants?" The speaker kept repeating the words in a chilly and grim tone, trying to heighten the fear of the visitors of the haunted house.

"We can seat here." Caitlin and Felicity sat down on their chairs and fastened their seatbelts, they were in the middle of the whole coaster. Apparently, the guests ride this mini coaster and venture through the cave and suddenly the vehicle starts malfunctioning and stops in front of a mysterious house, which magically appeared.

All seats are occupied! Now let's start the fun… adventure. AHHHH! The speaker started and ends with a blood curdling scream making the passengers gasp as the coaster starts rapidly. They pass through a forest, red eyes seen near the trees, then they go through a cave, a very dark cave and they hear bats screeching and other weird noises.

"Did we really just spend 20 dollars for a silly ride like this?" Caitlin complained as she swatted away the fake bats as they come closer to the end of cave, "Oh come on, Cait! At least enjoy it a little! Ahhhh! A bat!" Felicity feigned shock and screamed while Caitlin rolled her eyes and sighed as their coaster reaches the end of the cave.

Suddenly their coaster starts shaking violently, all of the riders grabbing tightly on the handles, it continued moving, getting faster every minute. Until a loud boom was heard causing several passengers to scream, including Caitlin, "I was just surprised, okay? I'm still not enjoying this silly ride." She explained to Felicity who was smirking at her.

The coaster stopped shaking and moving near an old looking house, it had large metal fences and some smoke coming around it. The house looks grand and big but was abandoned and left behind, turned into an eerie looking one. Some of its windows were broken, the thick trees near the house doesn't have leaves anymore and the door had a creepy looking doorknocker.

They all got off the coaster and everyone started to enter the gate, which suddenly opened, of the house.  _Well. This looks promising._  Caitlin thought as she and Felicity followed everyone to the house, the door mysteriously opened with a loud creak, just like in horror movies.

The inside of the house looks great actually, it had lights and candles, it was clean and all. The window was perfectly fine plus the curtains looked great. It also had a grand staircase, leading to the left, right and middle. Everything seemed fine except the painting of a man, wearing formal clothes and was staring directly to everyone because it was placed right at the middle staircase.

Caitlin felt goosebumps, "Hey, Fel! Is it just me or the eyes of the man just moved?" Felicity shrugged, "Don't start talking like that! Maybe it was just effects! It's not like the man is really staring at us, right?" All of them continued walking around the house until… "TRESSPASSERS!" A loud shout was heard inside the room, but there was no speaker or anything, then… the lights went out.

Everyone screamed and ran through anywhere. "Felicity!" Caitlin called out trying to find her friend despite the darkness.  _Oh my god. I lost Felicity!_  She ran, not knowing what direction she took. She continued running and suddenly she bumped to someone or something…  _or was it even someone?_  Caitlin screamed and just hugged the something or someone she bumped into.  _Oh, I can hold him/her/it! Thank god._  Caitlin thought.

Suddenly, the lights went back on, Caitlin looked around her surroundings. She noticed that every window was broken, glass pieces were scattered on the floor. The house, looked… old again. The curtains were ripped, the carpet on the floor had cuts and were also ripped.  _Oh my god… How in the world that happen?!_

Caitlin was so confused,  _I'm not losing my mind, right? I have to find Felicity!_  Lost in her thoughts, Caitlin almost forgot that she was clinging to someone/thing. She looks at what was she hugging,  _Please be Felicity!_  and her face quickly got pale.  _Oh no! Oh my god!_

Caitlin was clinging to a "someone", that was a good thing. Not a ghost or monster or creature. But… the someone she was hugging was definitely not Felicity. The someone had brown hair with dazzling green eyes, a shy grin at her and definitely… a guy. A handsome and adorable guy. Caitlin thought as her pale face became red as a tomato.  _Of all people… why did it have to be… my rival in bumper car?! Damn you, universe and my stupid hormones making me feel weird things!_

Quickly, Caitlin pulled away, cheeks still red and started apologizing to her bumper car rival. "I'm really really sorry! I thought you were my best friend, because I lost her when the lights went out and then I ran, not knowing where I'm going then tackled-hugged you because I was really scared." She blabbered out to the stranger.  _Caitlin Snow, babbling?! No! Felicity is the only who blabbers! Not you! All of that blabbering because of this guy?! Well… he is kinda… cute and adorable._

He smiled, "No. It's alright. I mean, you were scared and lost your best friend. I mean if I were in your shoes, I would do the same. I am kind of in your own shoes, because I also lost my best friend when the lights went out. And I just started running then tried to catch my breath then you tackled-hugged me! Which I really don't mind." He blabbered out, in a cute way then blushed, "That s-s-sounded w-w-weird! But it wasn't really!" He sighed and rubbed his neck nervously, "Sorry I have the tendency to just babble."

Caitlin giggled, "My best friend is just like you. She also blabbers A LOT. Anyway, the name's Caitlin Snow." The guy smiled, "Barry Allen. Nice to meet you, Caitlin." He extends his hand which she gladly shook. The two of them started to get to know each other, telling simple things about them.

#

#

"So, you're a CSI Detective, huh? Seems your job is more interesting than me patching up people." Caitlin said making Barry laugh, "Hey, being a doctor is interesting too! You get to save lives and stuff." She smiled, "Well… you are quite correct, Mr. Allen." He grins, "Yes, I am, Dr. Snow."

They grinned at each other and blushed, "W-W-We should get going and find our friends." Barry said while Caitlin nods, guilty of almost forgetting to find Felicity. The two of them stood up and started finding their friends. They went back to the main room and Caitlin noticed that it looked old and almost in shambles, its elegance and beauty before was nowhere to be found.

"This… used to be so…" Barry finished her sentence, "elegant." She looks at Barry and nods, "Yeah... This house is really starting to creep me out." Caitlin said as she scoots closer to Barry, who blushes a bit. Barry looks at the painting near the staircase, gulping and shivering, as he noticed that the old man dressed formally in there… was gone.

"Isn't there a man who used to stand in the painting?" He asks Caitlin who blinks and shivers a little, "Y-Y-Yeah… I think..." Silence wrapped around them, as they continued staring at the empty painting in the middle of the staircase. Then… the lights went out… again.

Caitlin quickly grabs Barry's hand, "Barry! What's happening?!" She whispered screamed to the forensic scientist who feels warm all over his body, "Uhm. I really don't know…"  _Just keep holding my hand…_  He was about to say but doesn't, successfully not embarrassing himself.

The pair didn't know what to do, besides holding hands, so they stayed at their position like that for about… three minutes. Then, the lights were back on again, it flickers a little then stays on miraculously. Caitlin, still holding Barry's hand, looked at the painting and her eyes widened at what she saw.

The painting, with antique gold frame, was still there. She noticed that it wasn't dirty unlike the whole house. But what made her nervous was the people on the painting. The old fancy man they saw, was back in the picture, he had a terrifying smile, still adorned with his fancy suit and things.

It should only have the man in the painting, but now, he had a pair with him. On his left was a woman, who had long brown hair, beautiful brown eyes and snow like skin. Her face was in a shocked/terrified expression and to make things weirder, she looked like Caitlin Snow. Or… it was Caitlin Snow after all. The woman in the painting's white blouse and ripped jeans plus shoes matched Caitlin's… perfectly.

Beside the Caitlin Snow in the painting, was a man wearing a red jacket, a black shirt underneath it and had brown hair plus mesmerizing green eyes. He also had a terrified expression, fear clearly reflected in his eyes. To make things worse, he exactly looked like Barry Allen himself, clothes and all.

"This is weird and… creepy." Barry mumbled while Caitlin was still staring at the painting, not believing what she's seeing. The painting changes once again, the old fancy man's hand appear on the shoulder of Caitlin and Barry on the painting, his face got more sinister and was close to their ears, seemingly whispering to the pair. The pair's faces got more terrified, and a line of blood comes out of their mouths.

Caitlin was so terrified, she started shaking. Barry squeezes her hand, he was scared as shit right now but…  _I need to be brave and calm Caitlin down._  Still holding hands, they back away from the painting, then both of them felt something tap them on their shoulders. Eyes wide in terror, they look at each other,  _Do… we… look… back?_  Their eyes seemed to communicate.

They turned around, and Caitlin almost screamed but she bit her tongue. A face greeted them, eyes blood red, clear skin but with scratches and scars and a crazy-terrifying grin. It was the old man on the painting, grinning at them.  _Okay. How could this amusement park have something like this?! Is this even effects… or really… real?_  The grin got wider and as if reading Caitlin's mind, "This is real, my dear." He says in a grim and cold tone.

His words sent shivers to Caitlin and Barry, the pair turned their backs and closed their eyes then ran as fast as they can, successfully escaping the man's grip on their shoulders. The pair didn't know where they ran, their feet just ran and ran until they suddenly stopped.

Barry opened his eyes and noticed that they stopped in front of a passage, on the top was a sign in bright green, EXIT. "Caitlin! We made it!" He said in glee, Caitlin opens her eyes and sighs in relief, "Oh my god. Let's go!" They pass through a dark corridor and emerged at the back of the house, both relieved to see sunlight again.

"Caitlin! Omg there you are!" Caitlin saw Felicity running towards them together with a muscular guy with the blond hair. She stops running as she noticed the hand Caitlin was holding and who it belonged to. Felicity smirked, "Guess I didn't have to worry that much, huh?" Caitlin raised her eyebrows at her best friend.

She gestured to their hands making Caitlin blush and Barry clear his throat. Awkwardly, they let go of each other's hand and smiled sheepishly at one another. Felicity hugged her tight while Caitlin returned the hug warmly. Caitlin noticed that the blond-haired guy and Barry had a bro-hug and grinned at one another.

"Glad you're safe, Allen." Blond guy says and looks at Caitlin, eyes widening, "Isn't this the girl you told me that kept bumping wi—" Barry elbowed him on the stomach, a radiant blush on his cheeks, "Not helping, Oliver." Oliver, blocks the attack, "Nice try, Bar. I know martial arts and you elbowing me? In your dreams, Allen." Barry rolled his eyes making the two girls laugh.

* * *

"When the lights went out, I tried finding Caitlin but it was too dark. So, I walked then started running. Suddenly I bumped into Oliver and we ended up in a… Felicity coughed making Caitlin raise her eyebrow while Oliver smirks at her, platonic… position! Platonic. And that's how I end up with Oliver." She finished her story, not looking at Oliver, who was staring at her with an amused expression.

 _She is so into Oliver._  Caitlin smiled, remembering to tease Felicity later. "How long did it took you guys to get out of the house?" Barry asked Oliver, who shrugs his shoulder, "Maybe… a couple of five minutes or less?" Barry looks at Caitlin,  _Should we tell them about the creepy man?_  He seems to tell her through his stare, Caitlin absentmindedly shakes her head.

After eating dinner, Felicity and Oliver decided to ride the Ferris Wheel leaving Barry and Caitlin standing near the entrance of the Haunted House, once again awkward silence surrounding them. Caitlin was looking at the line, "Uhm... Caitlin?" She looks at Barry, who has a radiant blush on his cheeks and his hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

"Yes, Barry?" She smiles making the man blush more, "Uhm. I-I-I really don't k-k-know h-h-how to talk with g-g-girls, so please be understanding?" Barry pleads making Caitlin giggle and nod, "Go on, Bar." He smiles at the nickname, "You're beautiful and smart and kind and I want to get to know you more and stuff. I mean, I may not be your type but… I just want to get to know you more." He sighs and facepalms.

Caitlin grins and laughs, "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. Allen?" Barry looks at her, "I-uhm-I-uhm well… Yes? I mean if it's okay with you? Or do you already have a boyfriend?! Oh my gosh! I'm sorry Caitlin! That was s—" Caitlin sighed and placed her index finger on his mouth, a smirk on her face.

"Thank you for the compliments and I would love to go on a date with you, Barry. You're adorable, smart, funny and handsome plus you talk a lot." She smiles while Barry removes her index finger, his other hand grabs her waist then she was pulled closer to him, their lips finally touching.

Caitlin's eyes widened but she recovered quickly and kissed back to the cheeky CSI Detective. The kiss felt so perfect and right, their lips moved in perfect sync. The want for each other is intense, but love was still evident. They continued kissing for about five minutes, until they needed air from their heated-first-kiss-almost-turned-make-out.

"Was that your first kiss?" Barry and Caitlin asked each other then blushed and laughed at themselves. "Yes. That was definitely my first kiss." Again, in sync, they answered each other. Caitlin wraps her arms around Barry's neck while Barry wraps his arms around her waist. They stayed like that for a while, hugging each other, "You know for a first kisser, you're actually good." Caitlin said making Barry blush and grin.

"Or maybe because you're just the first guy who I kissed, so I thought you were good." She teased while Barry pouts at her, "You're mean, Dr. Snow but I still love you." Caitlin laughs, "And I love you too, Mr. Allen." They pulled away from their hug, not caring if people were staring at them, "Let's go find Oliver and Felicity." Barry grabs her hand while Caitlin squeezes his hand, smiles on both of their faces.

 **Epilogue:** They escaped me. I hope they'll be back here in my house. I want to see Caitlin and Barry again. I need them to be in my masterpiece. An old man in a fancy suit walks around the house, paintings on each side of the wall. On the bottom of each painting were names of people…. Or specifically… couples. All of the people in the paintings, were side by side, looking terrified and had blood coming out of their mouth. There were dozens of them… but at the end of the corridor, was a blank canvas with a frame.

In the bottom of the frame, another name of a pair can be seen,

_Caitlin Snow and Barry Allen_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was supposed to be just about a fluff moment in the horror house, but yeah... a creepy scene was written by yours truly hahaha. I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	4. Temporary Fix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They started something that was fun but wrong. He knew very well, he was just her temporary fix. But he liked everything they've done and maybe she did... too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

_Barry's POV_

The first time it happened was accidental… or as I like to call it, was brought by fate. I had a huge fight with a girl I'm currently seeing then decided to finally end things, realizing there's no point in continuing what we have.

Wanting to forget, I went to a bar. Had a couple of drinks and a little bit of self-loathing. Then a girl in a short long-sleeved black dress that ends mid-thigh fitting her perfectly, appears beside me. "Excuse me, a refill please?" She says, a frown appearing on her quite familiar face, making me stare at her.

She faces me, "Hey there, handsome." I smirk at her, "Hello." She grins widely, "Caitlin Snow.", and extends her hand to me. I smiled at her and shook her hand, which was cold yet comforting, "Barry Allen."

Getting her newly refilled wine glass, Caitlin sits on the bar stool beside me. "So, what are you doing here, Barry?" She asks while taking a sip of her wine while I sigh and start telling my story of how I ended up in a noisy bar talking with a beautiful stranger.

Caitlin places her 8th glass upside down beside the other empty glasses as she finishes her story, "And that's how I slammed the door on my boyfriend. His loss." I chuckled quietly and raised my glass, "Here's to lousy relationships." She giggles and gets one of her empty upside-down glass and clinks it with mine, grins on both of our faces.

"I don't know about that girl you're seeing… But if I was her, I won't dump you. You seem a nice guy who's also charming and hot." Caitlin said, looking at me drunkenly. I smirked at her, "So I'm a hot guy, Ms. Snow?"

Standing up from her seat while I do the same, Caitlin walks closer to me; faces a few centimeters apart. "Yes. I think you are a very hot guy, Mr. Allen." She says slowly with a flirty smile causing me to wrap an arm around her waist, "Well, Ms. Snow, I think you're a very beautiful woman." Caitlin smirks and closes the distance between our needy lips.

I felt sparks all over my body and without a thought of hesitation, I kissed back with equal ferocity and passion. I felt her hands running over my back while I do the same to her, causing movements and tightness inside my black jeans. After a minute of a heated kiss, I move down to her neck biting every inch of the creamy white skin.

Sounds escapes her mouth, her hands flying to my hair pulling it. Caitlin pulls me away from her now kiss decorated neck and whispers in my ear, "Take me home, Barry. I need you." She said making me hitch a breath,  _Is that the alcohol talking or does she really need me?_

I shake the thoughts away, "Hold on tight, Cait." I told her as we navigate our way out of the bar, both thrilled to continue our little heated ministrations back there.

_It was wrong. We both had someone in our lives. But, things that are forbidden are things that when done feels so good. So, we ignored that and maybe the alcohol did some convincing too and decided to have some fun._

We both collapsed on my bed, almost out of breath, completely naked and just covered by my white blanket.

"Barry." She says breathily, then closes her eyes.

"Cait." I replied back, sighing in relief.

"Temporary Fix?" she asked in the morning. I nod at her, "Temporary Fix."

Those nights continued happening, because we both allowed it. It became like a habit, every time we saw each other in the bar; we both knew we'll both end up naked on my bed.

#

She stares at me, while I look back; our eyes reflecting lust and excitement.

I was hailing a taxi cab while her lips were leaving a trail of kisses on my neck. I close my eyes, herculean strength used in resisting to moan because of what Caitlin was doing to my neck.

We got inside the cab then a few minutes later, Caitlin climbs on top of me; her lips touching my skin once again. I wrap my arms around her waist, gripping it tightly and pressing her to my body. Our lips finally met, moving in perfect sync as we continued savoring the taste of one another.

I throw her to my bed, our eyes staring at one another. She smirks at me while slowly unbuttoning her blouse while I watch her every movement. Caitlin grabs my shirt and pulls me down on top of her, rolling us over so that she was straddling me.

"You look beautiful, Cait." I said while staring at her body, feeling warm all of a sudden. She rolls her eyes, "Enjoying the view, aren't we, Mr. Allen?" I look at her, seeing a teasing smile making me chuckle, "Truly enjoying it, Ms. Snow."

Caitlin smirks, "Well… looks like someone is a little overdressed.", as she looks at me still fully clothed. I stare back at her doe brown eyes, shining with delight, "Undress me, Cait?" I asked with a smirk causing her to giggle, "With pleasure, Barry." She proceeds to undress me while I proceed to ravage her for the next hours.

It was complete bliss and pleasure. We were almost out of breath, every time we do that. But it was, definitely, worth it. I look to my side, at the naked sleeping beauty beside me; breathing softly. That's where I made a mistake.

" **Only for fun."**

" **Just to forget the problems."**

" **Temporary Fix."**

Those words punched me as I look at her with want and… love. I didn't just want to have sex with her to temporarily forget about the problems. I wanted to love her, make her my permanent solution. But I knew that was impossible.

I woke up.

Naked and alone on my bed.

She never stays the night after.

Only her scent on my clothes and a glass of water on the bedside table were the traces of her presence.

It was that every time. And I wanted to change that.

We could have an unforgettable time, every night. But, I wished she would stay until morning, every morning. It hurts. Every time I look at my side, it was empty. I always felt a blackhole at my heart, sucking in every good thing I felt last night. She was gone, left me alone and feeling broken.

The nights continued. Those were consistent. Amazing and good feelings, every night.

The days continued. Those were also consistent. Shitty and depressing, every morning.

I knew I was just temporary. When she's lonely, craving for me, or when she's looking for someone who knows what she likes; she calls me. Wishing for something that would never come true, I chuckled, that became a hobby.

I didn't want her body only, I wanted her and her heart. I wanted her to be mine. But… that was impossible and I loved believing in the impossible.

_Just temporarily. No attachments. Just pure pleasure._

_But I got attached. Not just to the feeling nor the thought of her, but to having her beside me, completely vulnerable. I wanted to love her._

_And maybe. Just maybe, she wanted those things too._

* * *

I woke up.

Expecting to be alone, I looked to my side.

No one was beside me.  _Still hoping, Allen?_

I sighed and looked at my sliding door near the balcony, my eyes went wide. There, leaning on the glass door was a figure wearing my red polo; looking like a dress on her tiny frame and showing her creamy white long legs. The figure had a long wavy auburn hair, disheveled but still breath-taking. Her lips were formed in a soft smile, doe brown eyes glued at whatever view she was seeing.

My heart was beating so fast. I blinked my eyes over and over, making sure it was real. I pinched myself a couple of times, my arm was red and she was still there. I wanted to punch myself or bash my head into the wall, to make sure she was really there. But I stopped myself and,

"Cait...?" I asked in hoarse tone, feeling sparks all over my body as her name escapes my mouth.

The figure turns around, smile widening as she notices me sitting on the bed, probably looking like a child mesmerized by a magic trick, "Barry."

I opened my mouth but no words came out. I was beyond thrilled. Caitlin was there, standing near my balcony, looking at me with a smile. I only dreamt of these moments, with only the slightest bit of hope that it'll be possible. I try to speak again and it was just the same, no words.

"Barry, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Caitlin looking at me with concern while I simply nodded. "I was just… I… You… Uhm… I'm just surprised to see you here, the morning after. Cause you know… You used to…" I silently cringed at my stutter.

"Disappear and make you feel upset?" Caitlin asked with a small smile, looking at me with guilt. I nod, "Yeah. That."

She smiles guiltily while sitting down beside me. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that, Barry. I'm sorry for disappearing like a bubble, I'm just…" Caitlin closes her eyes,  _I guess I'm not the only one having trouble to speak today._

She looks at me, "As we continued having those amazing moments every night, I started to think that… I wanted you not as a temporary fix… rather a permanent solution. After meeting you, Barry Allen, I felt that I finally met someone who makes me feel special."

Caitlin giggles at my reaction, mouth hanging open and eyes wide, then pulls me to a kiss.  _She's… kissing… me?!_  Once recovering from my shock and delight of what is happening, I kissed her back in a flash while pulling her closer to my shirtless form.

I moved down to her neck causing a moan to escape her lips then push her down to the bed, stripping off her clothes while she runs her hands up and down on my body. It happened again, but this one was special.

_We weren't just doing this for pleasure and fun. We were more passionate this time. Each kiss, pull, thrust and touch had emotions and silent promises. A promise that, finally, in our lives there was a permanent solution for lousy relationships._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi there! Sorry for the slow updates. Inspiration isn't hitting me and school's being a bitch. But I promise that I'll still be updating. Sporadic updates are my thing hehe. Sorry again!! And thank you for those who read my works and leaving kudos, all of it are well-appreciated! Don't hesitate to leave reviews!! Thank you!!!


	5. Coffee and Staring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple craving for coffee and staring turned into something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow
> 
> A/N: Your sporadic writer is back! hahaha. Thank you for everyone who's reading my fic, gives a bit of inspiration to write more and be more confident with my style. Anyway, sorry for taking so long to update. School's been a bitch and my mind isn't just inspired. Before I go, I'm posting a 12 Days Christmas fic of SB. I know its a bit late, but please still read it! Thank you again!!

Barry Allen was walking down the grounds of Central City University, heading to his favorite place in the university. He just finished running his laps and had no more classes, Barry decided to go to the coffee shop; sip his favorite coffee espresso while studying for his exams tomorrow.

Being a varsity of their track and field team plus maintaining good grades, it was hectic and stressful for Barry. But, he manages to get by and continue pursuing his passion and dreams. His friends admired him, a great athlete and one of the smartest ones in their class; Barry just humbly smiled at their remarks, completely flattered.

He passes through the library, greeting some of his classmates who were walking around. After a few more steps, Barry finally saw the building of the coffee shop. He smiles to himself, eager to satisfy his craving of caffeine and review for his exam for his tests.

A soft ring of the bell announces his presence, Barry saw a couple of people doing their own businesses in the coffee shop. He goes to the counter and hands his payment, "One mocha cappuccino and a plate of burger and fries." The barista nods his head with a grin, "Sure thing, sir. We'll just serve it to your table."

He walks further inside the modern brown and black colored building; the addicting aroma of coffee being brewed invading his nostrils. Barry sits down at the table near the corner, gets his notebook and starts to review his notes. After a few minutes, his order arrived; a mouth-watering smile appearing on Barry's face.

Barry was satisfied. The burger and fries were really good, his stomach feeling like its about to explode. He sips his coffee, sighing in relief; completely relaxed as he reads about Quantum Mechanics.

He looks around the room, noticing a couple of people minding their own business. The door opens, getting his attention, and he almost spit his coffee at the sight of the figure entering the room.

It was a girl. A classmate of his, actually. She had long wavy auburn hair, reaching her waist; wearing a floral blouse and ripped jeans. She was also carrying a laptop bag and her blue backpack.

The girl sits down two tables across Barry, his spot perfect for watching or stalking the girl.  _Wait? Stalking?! Don't do that, Allen! That's creepy… and weird._  Barry said to himself, still staring at the woman.

 _Who is she again? I know I have Chemistry with her (yes, the body of science Chemistry, not the chemistry that couples usually have)._  He internally pinches himself, embarrassed by how a girl got his relaxed mind, all ecstatic and excited.

She opens her laptop then ties her hair in a messy bun, her sideview completely admired by a certain track star. His eyes widened in realization,  _Caitlin Snow! My classmate in Chemistry and Literature! She is one smart and amazing woman, but also rumored to be quiet and cold._  Barry continued looking at her, wondering how this gorgeous woman is described as someone that is frosty?

After an hour, Barry was still reviewing in the café but also failing miserably on focusing on his reviewer. He kept looking at Caitlin, who was busily typing on her laptop, sipping her chocolate milkshake and taking a bite from her blueberry cheesecake from time to time.

Her doe brown eyes kept Barry mesmerized and also her lips, which she kept biting whenever she's thinking. His heart was beating rapidly, wanting to run out of his ribcage and sweep of Caitlin's own heart. He tried to relax himself, focus his attention back on his notebook but even with Herculean strength, Barry would always come back to the thought of Caitlin's eyes and lips.

#

#

It was 7PM when Caitlin finally stood up and left the café. Heart sinking at the loss of the woman he was looking at, Barry sighed and gathered his things. With one last sip of his coffee, he stands up and leaves the café.

He walked down the street, wishing that he would see her again. Watch her. Bask in her beauty. Observe her actions. Barry wanted to do those things but besides the fact that it sounded obsessive, he knew it was impossible. But he loved to believe in the impossible, and it was good thing that he believed in the impossible.

The next day, Barry was back in the café, sitting in his usual spot. Doing a research for his assignment, his eyes caught the sight of a figure entering the room.  _Caitlin._  There she was again, also sitting in her usual spot with her usual order. Barry smiled at the sight of her, feeling happy and thankful for believing in the impossible.

The days continued, Barry kept seeing Caitlin in the café again and again and again. He almost memorized her actions, order, type in her laptop, take a bite of her favorite blueberry cheesecake, sip her milkshake, then type once again. It felt weird, just staring at her.

He should've approached and talked to her, but Barry felt nervous and scared. Just like the last time he felt these flutters for a girl before Caitlin. Three years ago, he had secret feelings for his best friend, Hazel. They've been the best of friends' way back and along those years, Barry started falling for her. Unfortunately for him, he was only the one who fell.

On their fourth year in high school, he and Hazel were chilling on their usual spot in her tree house. It was a perfect night for a sincere confession and somehow, for a heartbreaking rejection. Barry, finally mustering up courage after all those years of silent crushing and loving for Hazel, confessed his feelings for her.

Hazel was shocked, the thought of Barry falling in love with her not even occurring in her mind, and smiled sheepishly. "Bar, thank you. After all those years of us being best friends, I never thought of you falling in love with me. I love you too, Bar. But…"

Her words felt like a million stabs to his heart beating of love for her, she smiled sadly, "I'm sorry, Bar. I… can't give you the love that you want from me. I… only see you as my best friend. Like a brother. I'm really sorry."

Hazel stared at Barry, who forced a wide grin, "It's okay, Hazel. I understand. Sorry also for making you feel awkward." She gives him a small smile, "I'm really sorry, Bar. I hope we can still be friends." Hazel pulls him into a tight bear hug, silence surrounding them in the moonlight.

After that moment, Barry was walking back to his house; head hung in shame and pain. He really thought… that she would also like him… But he was wrong and it sucks like hell. He continued walking, sadness bearing down on him and the stars and moon; silently watching him with a heavy sense of melancholy.

Three weeks later, he found out that Hazel and Walter, their school's basketball team captain, were officially dating. Barry didn't feel anything, he was genuinely happy for the two, especially for Hazel. But, he forced the smile and laughter again; completely hesitant to fall in love once again.

Barry smiles sadly at those memories, his only restraint from talking and approaching Caitlin Snow. Plus, a little bit of the rumors, that she's cold; she might glare at him just for approaching or bothering her.

He sighs in his seat, drinking his espresso and went back to work on his laptop. Focus taking his side this time and setting aside his silent observation of Caitlin Snow. He also didn't notice the slight glance done by Caitlin at him, smiling a little bit at the sight of him completely focused at his task.

A month has passed and Barry still continued his little habit of watching Caitlin in the coffee shop. They weren't friends in school, Heck, he's not even sure if Caitlin knows him or even bothers to know that his existence. He hesitated in approaching her, resorting into just silently observing her.

* * *

On a windy Tuesday, Barry was at the café with his best friend, Cisco Ramon. Cisco was his roomie and partner in crime since their first year. The two nerds clicked perfectly, both being Science geeks, comic book fans and avid movie watchers. On the other hand, Cisco was the one who approaches ladies and uses his "love moves" to make them swoon or like him. Though, those love moves weren't really effective. Barry would laugh at him, witnessing a failed love move and an awkward effect on Cisco and the girl he was hitting on.

"You know, the sequel of Avengers: Infinity War is next week! We must witness that glorious moment together with pop corn and cola, my man!" Cisco said excitedly with an addition of hand movements causing Barry to laugh.

As he continues listening to Cisco's stories, he notices Caitlin entering the room and heading to her usual spot. She was wearing blue sweater with a snowflake print paired with leggings. She also had an orange scarf wrapped around her neck, looking gorgeous even in those simple looking clothes.

Barry felt his neck warming up causing him to unconsciously rub his neck and clear his throat. Cisco raises his eyebrows, "You got a fever or something? You're getting red, man." His eyes widened at Cisco's words, "W-W-What?! No! I'm f-f-fine, bro." Barry simply replied, forcing himself to stop reddening.

He looks at Caitlin once again, eyes almost popping out when he saw that she was looking at their way. Her doe brown eyes widen, reflecting the surprise on Barry's own pair causing her to quickly look away. She clears her throat, completely embarrassed and blushing red; Caitlin turns her attention to the laptop and pretended to be busy, but a pair of alluring green eyes kept haunting her mind.

Cisco noticed the wide eyes of Barry, causing him to turn around and look for the source of his friend's owl-like eyes. He looks around, eyes setting on an auburn-haired woman who was also red and eyes wide; obviously pretending to be typing something in her laptop.

"Wait, isn't that?" His eyes lit up,  _Oh ho! These two are interested in one another, huh? All eyes widened and reddening like ripe tomatoes!_  Cisco internally laughs,  _Well, time to be a wingman for Barry._

"Caitlin! Hey! Come join us, here!" Cisco shouts with a wide smile causing Barry to choke on his drink while Caitlin turns to Cisco, face all red and mortified. She bites her lip, a silent groan escaping Barry's mouth, and timidly approached their table.

 _Calm down, Cait. Calm down._  She told herself, as she slowly sits down on the chair beside Cisco. "Cisco! Hey!" Caitlin lamely greets the aspiring mechanical engineer, who smirks at her.

"Greetings, Ms. Frosty" Cisco replies in teasing tone making Barry chuckle quietly while Caitlin calmly closes her eyes and shakes her head, "I told you to stop calling me that, Vibe." She replies in a serious but teasing tone. Cisco looks at her, eyes wide and mouth agape, "Seriously?! You just revealed my code name to Barry!"

 _So… Cisco knows her? Knows her enough to be able to call her Ms. Frosty._  Barry thought while looking at the two, teasing each other. Caitlin rolls her eyes, "So? He's the Flash anyway." She looks at Barry, doe brown eyes greeted by his sea green eyes, "Hi! C-C-Caitlin S-S-Snow! Nice t-t-to meet you, B-B-Barry!" Caitlin said with a bright smile, internally slapping herself for stuttering.

Barry's eyes widen, She knows me! Wow! He smiles warmly, "Barry Allen. I'm surprised that y-y-you know me." Caitlin smiles sheepishly, "Well… you're a quite famous, you know? And everyone knows the Flash of the track and field team." He laughs, "Thanks. Nice meeting you too." He was surprised that he was actually not stuttering.

They smiled at one another, both feeling the flutters in their stomach. Cisco was smirking at both of them, silently and internally shipping the pair.  _Snowallen? Snowbarry? Snowbarry!_  He thought as their official ship name, in case anyone else wants to join him in shipping Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow.

"Me and Cait have been best friends since high school. And I got to say, we vibed well even though she's frosty." Cisco finished telling the story of how he and Caitlin became friends. Caitlin rolls her eyes, "I didn't have a choice for a better best friend, so I settled with him. Seems to be the case with you too, right Barry?" She retorted with a teasing smile making Barry laugh while Cisco gasps dramatically,

"Wow! That really hurt, Cait." He puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be in pain; earning chuckles from both Barry and Cait. "I guess you're right, Caitlin. I also didn't have a choice for a better best friend." Caitlin laughs, a melodic sound for Barry, while Cisco groans in pain, "Bro! Even you?! You two, just met, and are already picking on me? You two… are cold."

Cisco sulks in his seat while Barry and Caitlin laugh and smile at their silliness. Their eyes met, heart both beating rapidly at the connection made. She smiles back with a blush, while Barry does the same. Cisco, still recovering from his mean best friends, smirked at his little idea of how to get these two finally admit their obvious feelings.

"Anyway, I need to use the restroom. Still upset with you, meanies." He leaves the two oblivious pair, who chuckles at his words. Laugh now, can't wait for your blushing faces and embarrassed looks later. Cisco thought with a teasing smirk on his face, patting the phone in his pocket.

#

#

"So, you a regular here?" Barry asks Caitlin who was sipping her milkshake. She nods, "Yeah. I love the food here, especially the cheesecake and milkshake. Also, it's a good place for reviewing and doing assignments." Caitlin replies with a smile making Barry smile.

"I agree. You can relax in here and the smell of coffee. Just wow." Barry sighs in pleasure making Caitlin giggle, "Can't argue with that. You're a regular here, right? And likes to order their burger and fries plus their espresso." She asks while looking at Barry, who blinks his eyes.

"Yeah… Wait, how did you know that?" He asked with pure curiosity.  _Was she… w-w-watching me t-t-too?! C-C-Caitlin was also s-s-silently o-o-observing me?!_  He felt his heart beating rapidly, awaiting Caitlin's explanation.

Her eyes widened at Barry's question,  _Oh god. Caitlin Snow, you've just dug a hole for yourself!_  Caitlin clears her throat, ignoring the embarrassment rising in her cheeks, "I-I-I-I noticed your order! I saw you here from time to time, so I was able to… remember your order. That's all. It was not like I was watching or looking at you all the time you're here." She replies with a faint shade of blush while Barry smirks.

 _Hmm. Nice lie, Cait._  He chuckles quietly while Caitlin looks away, fanning herself because of the warmness she was feeling. "So you were watching me quietly, huh?" Caitlin felt her blush intensify, "What?! No! You're accusing me of nonsensical things, Mr. Allen." She glares at Barry, who smirks wider.  _Where the hell is, Cisco?!_  Caitlin thought while resisting the urge to smack the handsome gorgeous man with mesmerizing green eyes, across her with a wide smirk.

Barry laughs, "Guilty, Ms. Snow?" He grins widely at Caitlin who huffs in annoyance, "Whatever! As a matter of fact, you were also quietly watching me!" Caitlin blurts out and smirks at the widened eyes of Barry, "Ha! I caught you, Flash!" Their drinks and food forgotten, she continued smirking at the man; who was silently wishing for the ground to magically devour him.

He clears his throat, "That's a rather strong accusation, Frost." Caitlin rolls her eyes, "Guilty, Mr. Allen?" Barry sighs in defeat, Caitlin smirking, "Fine, I do stare at you. Well, you can't blame me! I mean you are breathtakingly beautiful!" He blurts out making Caitlin blush while he does the same.

They look at each other, seeing the traces of wildfire spreading on their cheeks. She fans herself with her hand, "Well… a fair reason. I stared back because its not everyday that a gorgeous guy looks at me with such intensity and interest." Caitlin said, blush intensifying at every minute that passed.

Barry's eyes widened, "Y-Y-You think I'm gorgeous?!" Caitlin clears her throat, "Y-Y-You think I'm breathtaking?!" They stared at one another, heart beating like there was no tomorrow; wanting break out of their ribcage.

"Yes!" They answered simultaneously and loudly after minutes of excruciating silence, thankful that they were just the only people in the room. Blushes still decorating their face, they smiled at each other.

Caitlin stands up and sits beside him, "So, what's going to happen next, Mr. Allen?" Barry smirks, "I don't know, Ms. Snow, you tell me." Barry replies looking at her gorgeous pair of almond eyes. Caitlin giggles, moving closer and hand grabbing the collar of Barry's shirt; gently pulling him closer to herself.

"I have an idea. But, I'm not sure if you'll like it." She gets closer to his face, "And what's that idea?" Barry answers, his breath tickling Caitlin's face. He moves closer, their lips almost brushing. They stare at each other's eyes; reflecting love and desire.

Caitlin's hand snakes up to his nape, holding it then slowly pulling Barry to herself. Lips crashing, sparks flying and felt, emotions shared and said through a simple skin contact.

She wraps her arm around Barry, who carries her and places her to himself. They were practically making out in the seat, with no care if anyone was watching or seeing them (thankfully, they were still the only one in the café).

His hands grab her waist, caressing it sensually causing soft groans to escape Caitlin's mouth. Barry pulls her closer, deepening their kiss and bodies separated by their own clothes. His fear of being rejected, gone as their kiss continued to get more passionate.

As Barry and Caitlin continued their sensual session, a curly haired man was holding his phone and was busily snapping pictures. He was a few meters away from the pair, a teasing smirk plastered on his face. After a couple of shots, Cisco started to feel weird in watching his best friends making out. What better way to announce your presence by…

"Guys! Ew!" Cisco shouted dramatically while covering his eyes, startling the horny pair. Caitlin almost falls off Barry, in shock and surprise. The pair stood up, blush adorning their faces. "This is a public area, guys! I thought you'll just know each other better, not straight up devour each other's face!"

Barry and Caitlin cleared their throat, "Cisco!" The pair looked at him with glares, "Oh, don't stare at me like that. I wasn't the one busy licking my partner's face!" Cisco runs out of their sight, noticing Caitlin getting a rolled tissue and was about to throw it to him.

Caitlin sighs while Barry laughs making her look at him incredulously, "What? Laughing is not helping, Allen!" She rolls her eyes and started fixing her things. Barry grinned, "Sorry, Cait. But, you have to admit, Cisco was lucky that was the only thing we were doing when he saw us." He winks at Caitlin; whose mouth hanged open in disbelief.

"Barry Allen! Stop talking about inappropriate things! God!" She glares at him, who chuckles as he stands up and picked up his things from the seat. "Fine. I enjoyed our first kiss by the way." Caitlin smiles at him, "Good. Me too, Bar. Me too." They linked their hands together, both happy that their silent observation and crushing on each other is finally over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hope you all enjoyed that! Kudos and reviews are well appreciated! :D


	6. No More Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not every night filled with passion ends in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow/Caitlin Frost
> 
> A/N: Just an excuse for plotless smut, that is probably not a great smut because I suck at writing smut. Anyways, Happy New Year! This just came into my mind, wanting to try a Snowbarry smut and here's the result. Lastly, there are some TSwift references cause I'm a Swiftie, probably some of my works already have slight TSwift references and the future ones too, most likely will have some too. Hope you'll all enjoy it!

**RATED M**

* * *

"Mr. and Mrs. Smith." She said with a wide smile to the receptionist who blushed a bit, "Ahh. Yes ma'am, please come inside." Her date grumbles quietly while almost dragging her inside the building.

Classical music was playing inside, waiters walking busily carrying trays of various delicacies and drinks. People dressed in elegant gowns adorned with shiny jewelries, tuxedos, and just looked rich as hell were talking and chatting; laughing and smiling while some were already dancing the middle.

As the pair entered the room, Barry Allen noticed some of the guests were looking at him and his date. He was wearing a classic light gray tuxedo paired with a black velvet tie and black leather shoes.

He had his hair tousled up, a light stubble around his face because he was too lazy to shave and mouth formed in a dazzling smile. The girls were looking at him, whispering and some were even confidently winking at him.

Barry smiles back at the girls, who all giggled lightly as he and his date continued walking inside. Speaking of stares, it didn't escape his eyes the looks that his equally beautiful date is receiving and getting.

Arms linked with each other, his date smiled at the crowd like a newly-crowned pageant queen of the universe. Adorning a dark red dress that had a thigh high slit, revealing her luscious cream white legs to the eyes of everyone. It had little intricate rose designs along the side paired with red stilettos.

Her figure and curves were also greatly displayed by the dress, she was a walking wonder inside the room. She had a classic red shade painted on her lips, auburn brown hair with little stark white highlights cascading down her backless dress, and doe brown eyes shining with delight.

She looks at her date, smirking lightly. "Jealous, Mr. Smith?" He clears his throat causing Caitlin Snow to giggle as they reach their table.

"Don't hope, Mrs. Smith." Barry answers nonchalantly, eyes wandering a bit to her chest faintly visible because of the low-neck dip of her dress. Caitlin notices this and clears her throat, making him look at her.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Smith. Please reserve the looks you are giving to my body later when we get back home." He ignores her remark, politely seating her first then sits across her while sighing.

Barry looks at her seriously, "Is this Caitlin Snow or Frost talking?" The woman across laughs as wine was served to their table. She sips it and looks at her with a smirk, "What do you think, Barry? Is this Caitlin or Frost talking to you?"

He sits up straight, "I think it's Frost talking." Caitlin nods and giggles at him, "How many times do I have to tell you, we merged. Our emotions, thoughts, and body in sync at last." Barry drinks his glass of wine, feeling that his throat was suddenly dry.

"How?" She looks at him seriously, "Savitar. He helped me, in a way you, Cisco, or Team Flash couldn't." Caitlin looks away from him, listening to the classical music and enjoying the luxurious ambiance of the room.

A large silver and gold chandelier was hanging in the middle, shining and reflecting the lights of the room. There was also a grand marble staircase, leading to several other rooms inside Peter Kerzol's office.

An elevator can also be seen near the hallway,  _Hmm. I missed having these romantic nights._  Caitlin thought, remembering Ronnie who used to take her into these kinds of events; not that luxurious but enough to sweep her off her feet.

Then Jay came back in her mind, both of them dressed elegantly as they walk around the party but was also watching for the metahuman they were trying to catch.

She might've been in Jay's arms and smiles but Caitlin's eyes wandered to someone else back then, a man dressed in a black tuxedo dancing with a lucky girl with the name, Patty Spivot.

Her jealousy, hate, and insecurity weren't primarily on Patty but rather on the man she was dancing with. She was insecure that why can't he see her like that, someone more than just a friend. She hated feeling this way just because of a man she wanted but never can have.

 _Barry Allen._  Caitlin thought as she remembered that night, blaming not only him for being blind but also herself. Being oblivious and not being brave enough to just spit out her feelings of love and want for him, her best friend and probably the most he will be in her life or she will be in his life.

Then she met Julian, who she somehow loved and not loved. It was complicated and even herself or Frost can't explain her true feelings for Julian. She knew she loved him, even just a small part of him but as he confessed his feelings for her,

I _don't love you, Julian. I never loved any of you._  Killer Frost said, looking at Julian, Cisco, and Barry that night when Barry and Savitar both lost their memories because of Team Flash.

She remembered walking away from the three, who didn't bother stopping her because all of them knew she won't be stopped. And as the elevator doors close, her blue eyes flashed doe brown once more but she regained control; wearing a more stoic and emotionless face just like how she learned from Savitar.

_Savitar. The god of speed, the broken Barry Allen who hated Iris and everyone on Team Flash, and the man who came to her after Killer Frost was born. She never knew why she followed him so loyally the first time they met, Savitar stepping out of his armor and revealing to her on that snowy night the face that she once adored when she was Caitlin Snow._

But his face was nothing alike Barry's. The warm emerald eyes were cold and lifeless, reflecting nothing but pain and anger. He had a gruesome scar on his face, no explanation on how he got it even when she asked him. Despite this, she still felt a connection with this version of Barry Allen; someone who treated her with the love and want that she wished for, even though its twisted.

_She's just using you! After all of that, he'll kill you!_

_So, you're Savitar's lackey now?_

She shuddered at the words that came from her best friends when she was still Caitlin Snow. A part of her believed them, thinking that Savitar just wanted to use her, manipulate her pain then kill her once she fails to do her task or when he had no more use for her.

Another part of her whispered,  _No. He's not going to use me. I'll just take my chances rather to return to that team and family of mine who just wanted to cure me!_  Killer Frost put on a façade back then, trying to kill her friends and Tracy, to appease her partner and finally get rid of Caitlin Snow.

But she failed, recalling the vibrational blast Cisco used to make her fly across to the crates and crash, resulting to her being knocked out.  _It's all over. He's going to leave me, back to Team Flash. They'll put me in the metahuman pipe, cure me with their stupid speeches until Caitlin Snow finally reemerges back._

As Cisco walks to her unconscious form, touching her hand, a rustle of wind and lightning appeared beside her sending Cisco back as metallic arms carried her. Savitar was back, carrying her and speeding the two of them back to his lair.

He steps out off his armor, his emotionless stupor gone for a moment.  _Why am I worried? She's just a…_  Savitar couldn't finish his statement, watching the unconscious form of Caitlin Snow, his former best friend and the only one who still believed in him despite him being so broken.

That night, when Killer Frost woke up, she was greeted by Savitar not wearing his armor. She avoids looking at him, "I failed you. Tracy escaped, they'll make the speed canon. Vibe won, I lost and you're getting sidetracked because of me." Killer Frost said, frustrated of how she sounded just like her old self.

Moments later, Savitar was in front of her, "Even if they make it, I'll still rise. No matter what. I'm not getting sidetracked, I need you." She looks at him, their eyes meeting, "I'm just a pawn, right? Your lackey?" Killer Frost repeated the words of Cisco and Barry, feeling the stab of their words.

He glares at her, pushes her down the makeshift bed, "Didn't I told you, not to listen to them?" Savitar responds roughly, holding her wrists tightly. She glared at him until he crashes their lips together.

Her eyes widened while Savitar continued kissing her roughly and needily,  _I don't care anymore. I have her to myself, mine only. I wanted her so much, now I'm having her._  He thought as he starts stripping her costume.

She finally kissed back, slowly freezing her god of speed. But he started vibrating himself, reversing the effects of her frost kiss and causing glorious sounds to escape her pretty little mouth. Every vibration she felt, sent shivers down her spine and body.

His touch was scalding and rough, gripping her snow-white skin and kissing each part of her wildly with passion and need. He pulls away, smirking lightly as she tried to reach his lips again.

Savitar flashed their clothes off, staring at each other's body. "You're not a pawn, Caitlin." He said then continued ravishing her, his goddess, that night; as sounds and groans escaped her mouth from every pleasurable and tantalizing actions done to her.

 _Barry._  She remembered moaning one time causing him to grip her tighter and thrust into her more vigorously that night, sweat mixed up, and their bodies as if becoming one.  _The broken pieces, temporarily being fixed._

Caitlin admits that a part of her missed that moment. The moment where she was wanted and needed by Barry like she was a drug that he was addicted to. Too bad he was killed and erased from reality.

* * *

"Caitlin." Her reverie was broken causing her to look at Barry, who had his brows furrowed. "What?" She asked while sipping her wine once more making Barry sigh, "Nothing."

Caitlin sighs and looks around once more, trying to avoid of thinking of the past again. "So, the chip we need is on the third floor?" She asks him while looking at the guards passing by near the stair case.

Barry nods while also staring at the stair case, "Yeah. I could easily flash us there." She looks at him, "I know. Not right now, we need to enjoy the party, Flash." Caitlin stood up with a wide smile while he looks at her cautiously, "Come on, let's dance!"

She successfully drags him to the dance floor, "I wouldn't think of you much of a dancer." Barry said making her giggle, "In the past maybe but now that me and Frost are merged, I'm more confident and outgoing."

She wraps her arms around his neck while his arms grip her waist, the pair slowly swaying to the romantic music. Barry notices the attention both of them were getting, jealous looks from both men and women.

Caitlin felt his grip tightening around her waist causing unwanted warmth to spread on her whole body. She looks at him with a smirk, "Don't be so tense, Flash." He looks at her and frowns, "Tell that to the guys looking at you."

She raises an eyebrow, "My my, is that jealousy, Mr. Allen?" Barry chuckles lightly at her while rolling his eyes, "Don't worry. I'm not the only one getting looks here." Caitlin reaches for his black tie while Barry smirks, "Didn't know you liked being green, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and pulled him closer by his tie, "Green doesn't suit you well, Mr. Allen." The pair continued waltzing, ignoring the looks that the people sent at their direction.

"You can stay here, I'll get the chip." Barry said as the two of them went back to their table, spying on the staircase. She laughs and drinks her wine, "Really? You're ditching me, here? Fine. And here I thought you really needed me, as your fake date to enter."

He looks at her, "Guess you did. But you're not going to let me join the fun of stealing, okay. I'll just go have fun with the men looking at me." Her eyes darted to the men, staring at her with such intensity and interest.

Barry scoffs and grabs her arm, "Fine. Come with me, just don't try to do anything else." Caitlin chuckles, "Of course, Flash." He speeds the two of them on the third floor of the building, dimly lit and empty dark rooms.

The pair walked forward quietly while looking at their sides alertly. "Does Cisco know how would we find the chip?" Barry shakes his head and looks at her, "No. Guess we have to check each room." Caitlin sighs and tries the door of the room next to her.

"Wait let—" She ignores Barry and freezes the door knob and kicks it with her heel, opening it noisily. Caitlin looks at Barry with a smirk, "What? I can't just rely on you forever, Barry." She enters the room while Barry sighs, slightly regretting that they had her tag along.

#

_It's been months since they saw the fall of Savitar. He and Iris weren't on good terms, cancelling their wedding and decided to spend some time apart from each other. She focused on her career in journalism while he focused on being the Flash._

_Caitlin, on the other hand, disappeared for six months. We got her back from being Killer Frost but she chose to leave and spend some time finding herself. It was painful for both me and Cisco, watching our best friend leave us._

_Maybe I deserved it. Barry thought, I was the cause of her getting powers, slowly becoming Killer Frost and then teaming up with my evil version. All of that because I was so obsessed in saving Iris, now we aren't even together anymore._

_Then one day, he was fighting a metahuman who can manipulate water and increase its pressure enough to kill a person. Barry was knocked out as Katara, named by Cisco, shot him with water from the waterfront._

_She was walking slowly to him, wearing a crazed grin, "Time to end you, Flash." As Katara conjured a large water geyser, it instantly froze mid-air. Wide eyes, she looked around and glared as she saw a figure landing next to Barry._

_He was trying to stand up and gasped at what he saw, beside him was a woman with stark white hair wearing a blue leather jacket and black blouse underneath paired with dark leggings and boots plus a snowflake symbol on the belt around her waist._

_"Caitlin?" She looks at him and smirked, "Hello, handsome." Frost looks back to Katara who was glaring, "Who are you?!" She smirks at the water metahuman, "Your worst nightmare." She extends her hands, releasing a frost blast to her._

_She screams in agony, getting frozen and Barry quickly sped up and cuffed her with the metahuman cuffs. Frost stops blasting her, who was now lying on the ground unconscious._

_Flash looks at her, "What are you doing here?" She walks to him, strutting like a model. With a smirk, "Came to help you, Flash." And with that, they returned to STAR Labs and got to inviting Caitlin Frost to be his fake date for Team Flash to get their hands on the chip, Peter Kerzol illegally stole from ARGUS._

_"So, you and Frost, are one?" Cisco asked while staring at her best friend. Caitlin nods, "Yeah, we somehow merged like Firestorm." She said with a sad smile while Cisco pulls her to a hug which she gladly returns. Barry watched them silently, feeling confused and delighted that Caitlin finally returned to them._

* * *

After several rooms and still unable to locate the chip, "This is getting exhausting, Flash." Caitlin complained as the pair continued walking further into the dimly lit hallway, quietly and vigilantly.

"The Caitlin Snow I knew was more patient, if I recall." Barry retorts, glancing at his companion who rolled her eyes. "Still living in the past, Flash? If I recall, that Caitlin was erased because of you creating Flashpoint. Right?" Caitlin answers with a little hint of venom and ice in her tone.

They stopped walking, Barry looks at her with a hard gaze, "No need to remind me of my mistakes. I know it can't be reversed but I've apologized and regretted my decision again and again." She simply nods and walks ahead of him, deciding to remain quiet.

The pair walked to another room, Barry using his speed to open the locked door. Caitlin turns on the light as they start searching the insides of the spacious office, possibly belonging to Peter Kerzol.

Silence surrounded Barry and Caitlin, their footsteps and quiet sighs of annoyance were the only sounds being heard. She glances at him from time to time, frowning at her stupid remark about Flashpoint.

"I found it!" Barry exclaims with wide eyes while Caitlin to walks to him, who was holding a small square metal board with various embedded wires and symbols. Suddenly, an alarm sounded surprising the two meta-humans, "I think we overstayed." Caitlin said as the man grabs her hand, ready to flash them out of here.

His face was filled with confusion, "I can't use my powers, Cait." She looks at him and extends her other hand, unable to produce ice from her hands. "Kerzol was expecting you to take the chip."

Looking around, Caitlin notices a weird glowing sphere casually placed at the top of the bookshelf. "Barry, is that…" He looks at where she was gesturing, "A meta-human power dampener."

Footsteps and voices were getting louder and closer, Barry closes the drawers he opened while Caitlin does the same. She looks at him, "I have a plan but I think you won't like it."

He looks at her, "As long as it doesn't kill us or anyone, I'm up for it." Caitlin nods, "Good. Then just follow my lead." Barry was about to ask her what the plan was when a pair of lips pressed onto his.

Eyes widening at the contact, he casts his gaze at Caitlin kissing him passionately while running her hands on his hair. She pulls away a bit, "Pretend we're a drunk couple accidentally making out inside the office of Kerzol." Caitlin whispers and pulls Barry once again for a searing kiss.

As the voices continued getting louder, he slowly closed his eyes and kissed back with equal force. He cups her face, tilting her into a direction where he can kiss her more sensually. His hands running around her exposed back, caressing and massaging it a bit. Barry felt her groaning and panting at what they were doing and a part of him was loving the sound she was releasing and the way her body was pressing onto his own, too much.

He bites her lower lip causing a soft moan to escape and his tongue dives right inside, savoring the taste of his former best friend and personal physician. Caitlin doesn't back down and uses her tongue, engaging in a scuffle between their tongues and saliva.

She pushes the two of them, until Barry hits the table. They didn't stop kissing, lost in the taste of each other and the way that all of these felt so good and right.

"Who's there!" A guard enters the room, eyes widening at the sight of Barry and Caitlin. She pulls from Barry with a gasp and looks at the man, "Oh my god, babe." Barry was still stuck in their make out session, eyes glued at Caitlin, "Shit. We're sorry, sir. We were just so…"

Caitlin blushes, "So… hot and bothered! We thought this was empty and then we started making out. We're so drunk, honey. Let's go." She pulls him by his arm, stumbling a bit while Barry catches her, "Oh, I'm so sorry."

Barry carefully holds her, smiling like a fool while she giggles at him, "Don't look at me like that, baby. I might kiss you again and we're not getting out of here." He smirks at her, "I don't mind, babe. I already miss your lips." The pair giggled while the guard sighs, "Please leave, ma'am and sir. This office is off limits."

The pair looked at the man and smiled widely, "Yes, sir! Let's go, babe." Barry said with a little salute as Caitlin drags both of them out of the officer's sight. The guard raises his radio, "It's just a pair of drunk and horny couple. No worries." He glances at the glowing sphere then leaves the office.

#

"That was a close call." Caitlin said as Barry flashes them out of the building. He looks at her, wishing to taste her once again and hold her tightly against his body. "Why did you kiss me?" Barry asks her in a serious tone, putting his arms across his chest.

She dusts the invisible dirt from her dress then laughs, "Because we would've been caught. We lost our powers and what else can we do but to pretend as drunk couples to escape Kerzol's guards." Caitlin finally looks at him, a small smirk appearing on her face upon the sight of her red lipstick smeared around his mouth.

Walking closer to Barry, she extends her hand then wipes the lipstick stains, "Just removing it unless you want Iris to be suspicious." Caitlin explains noticing him staring at her actions. He grabs her hand, "Me and Iris aren't together anymore."

She frowns at him, "Pity." Caitlin tries to move her hand away but Barry grips it tightly. A hand grabs her waist pulling her closer to the speedster, she smirks at him, "Being too touchy, aren't we, Mr. Allen." Her hand falls on his shoulder, slowly snaking its way to the back of his neck; pulling the ends of his brown hair.

He looks at her, eyes shining with something different, "We both know you don't mind it." Caitlin chuckles, "I really don't mind it." She returns his gaze, looking at his soft lips that she wanted nothing else but to taste.

Barry closes the gap, kissing her passionately and roughly. His hands grab her waist, ghosting around the side of her butt and slowly teasing her exposed thighs. Caitlin hitches a breath from the skin contact, warmth and pleasure exploding throughout her body.

She kisses him and let her hands wander down from his hair, to his clothed torso down to his trousers. Her fingers play with the zipper, lightly rubbing his semi-hard arousal. Caitlin feels him breathing raggedly and his hands tighten around her waist, moving down and sensually grabbing her ass.

Breaking away from the kiss, "Take me home, Flash." She mumbles to him, doe brown eyes reflecting the desire and lust shining from his emerald pair. Barry hoists her up on his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck for extra support and lightly biting his neck. He resists the urge to moan and just have her outside and ran as fast as he can.

* * *

Arriving at Barry's apartment and the door being opened loudly, Caitlin Snow quickly pounces on his lips again; savoring the exquisite taste of Barry Allen. He kicks the door close, stripping off his gray coat while she wraps her legs around his waist, rubbing her wet arousal to his straining erection.

She hears him hissing lightly as he moves from her mouth to her neck, peppering it with kisses and bites. Glorious sounds escape her mouth, eyes staring at the brown ceiling of his room.

 _This is not what I came for. I came back to help the team again, not to finally have the man I've wished for so long to be mine and have him kiss me with so much want. No, but… why can't I stop this feeling and want that I've thought I've buried and died along with my old self. I guess, I remembered it all too well and there was no way of suppressing these kinds of emotions._  Caitlin thought as she continued groaning from what he was doing to her.

Using his super speed, Barry almost rips her dark red dress in half and mumbles a quick apology at her sigh and rolling of eyes. "It's fine, Barry. Only bought that dress for you to take it off." His emerald green eyes widen, almost clouded with want and desire. Barry makes quick work of her black lace underwear, leaving her in all her naked glory to the hungry eyes of the fastest man alive.

 _Hmm._  Caitlin chuckles to herself,  _Why am I still trying to look love from him? He won't love me. In another Earth, maybe, possibly, I hope so. But here, no. I'm not the girl he'll love. Then this is happening, I'm taking my chances._

He lays her down on the sheets of his bed with lightning speed, staring at her perky breasts while Caitlin looks away; unsure on why she is feeling ashamed all of a sudden. Barry reaches out his hand, cupping her breast and playing with the nipple. Caitlin squirms on his bed and hitches a breath when she felt him vibrating his hands.

Holding both breasts, Barry vibrated his hands and started licking each ample breast with such scrutiny. With every vibration and his tongue twisting around her nipple and nibbling her breast, Caitlin felt her whole-body shaking from the extreme attention and pleasure she was receiving. She felt that she was seeing stars as he continued assaulting her breasts, stopping when he was satisfied at how hard and stiff her nipples looked.

Caitlin was breathing heavily, staring at Barry who was still savoring her breasts. After a few more touch and licks, he moves down to the creamy skin of her stomach; slightly biting and licking it. She felt both laughing at moaning with how sinful the Flash's tongue was, then he finally reaches his desired part. He pulls away from Caitlin, looking at the breathing and blushing mess she is right now.

 _Her face all flushed and breathing raggedly, doe brown eyes shining with something I loved to see._  Barry loved to stare at her body but her eyes were the ones he loved the most to stare at.  _Her perfectly shaped breasts were moist and her nipples were stiff all because of me. She's spread out in front of me, a majestic art for me to admire and prohibited from touching. Too bad I'm not good at following rules, observing and touching every detail of this wonderful art in front of me._

She felt her legs being spread apart, Barry loosens his tie and looks straight into her eyes; emerald eyes piercing through her half-lidded eyes. I want you. Their eyes seemed to say to each other. He leans closer to her core, her shuddering once more when she felt his breath hitting it.

Caitlin readied herself from his sinful tongue but eyes widened when she felt his slender fingers stroking the sides of her dripping wet arousal. He pushes one inside, a guttural sound escaping her mouth as she felt it slowly moving inside her.

_So wet. All for me. I never knew I had this desire for Caitlin. She was beautiful and amazing but I always thought of her as my best friend. And that was a foolish thing to do, she's much more than a best friend. I was just so obsessed with other girls, my eyes lost sight of something so important that is just beside me._

He inserts another two, Caitlin gripping his sheets tightly and was a moaning mess. Barry looks at her and starts vibrating his fingers once again. She screams and curses in pleasure, breathing wildly and feeling that stars were revolving around her eyes.

Barry started pushing his three vibrating fingers in and out of her, his pants getting tighter and tighter at every sound released from Caitlin's mouth. He continues this for a while, "Barry… I—" He stopped vibrating his fingers causing Caitlin to groan in protest.

"Flash! Wha—Ahhh!" She was cut off when Barry replaced his fingers with his sinful tongue, licking and eating her out while vibrating. She was a moaning mess, panting like a dog in heat and her hands flew to his head. Caitlin pushed her closer to her core and arches her back as Barry continued his ministrations, savoring her sweet taste while his light stubble rubs on her.

"Barryyyy!" She screeches in a high pitch as her body convulses and she reaches her high, grasping his hair tightly. Barry laps every drip of her fluids, swallowing all of it and not wanting to waste any of it. He pulls away once more, "Nice grip you had there, Dr. Snow." Barry teased while grinning at her ragged intakes of air and light shaking of her body.

Caitlin turns her gaze to him, flushing lightly at the sight of her fluids near his mouth. She slowly sits up from his bed, breathing lightly at the soreness she was already feeling and pulled Barry's black neck tie.

"Time for your fun, Mr. Allen." She kisses him roughly, tasting herself from his mouth. Flipping them over, Caitlin pushes Barry down on his bed then climbs on top him; her breasts dangling in front of his face.

She opens his dress shirt, hands grazing on his slim but toned torso. He's thin but because of the lightning, he somehow got buff not Oliver Queen type of buff; just buff enough to make him more irresistible. She thought as she throws his dress shirt on his bedroom floor, gazing at the shirtless form of Barry Allen.

He pulls her for another searing kiss then she moves down to his neck, nipping at it until its all red. Barry releases soft grunts and moans as Caitlin moves down to his clavicle, nibbling it lightly then to his pectoral muscles. She licks his taut nipples, him groaning in delight and pleasure.

She turns her attention to his stomach, she licks and bites each bump of his abs while Barry starts panting and lustfully looking at the auburn-haired minx pleasuring and worshipping him like a Greek god. Her hands move to his pants, unbuttoning it and purposely brushing against his hard erection.

Barry hisses at the contact, his arousal begging for attention from the female doctor. After kissing his toned stomach, Caitlin nibbles at the light V shape of his waist, then pulls away. She observes him, panting and emerald eyes a shade darker from its normal shade.

Her gaze wanders down from his well worshipped and licked body to the large bulge from his gray boxer briefs. She hitches a breath at the sight, Caitlin already knew he was big. Ever since he got in a coma because of the particle accelerator, she was the one observing and taking care of him and each part of his body.

She has seen it all and touched all of it, sometimes more than needed for her examinations.  _Must also been an effect of his powers._  Caitlin thought when she first saw his "thing". Her hands palm him through his thin underwear, grabbing and rubbing his length with such talent.

"Cait…" Barry manages to groan and gasps loudly feeling her hands getting a little cold. She smirks at him, writhing in pleasure at her simple touch. Her thumb rubs on the head lightly, feeling a wet spot forming around it. Barry shudders lightly, panting heavily and staring at her with silent pleas.

Caitlin looks at him with an innocent stare, "What is it, Barry?" He breathes heavily and stares at her with half-lidded eyes, "Do it, Cait… Please." Barry practically begs her, who was still rubbing his erection through his underwear.

He tries to speak again but his breath hitches when she felt him removing his underwear, finally grabbing him with just her freezing cold hands. He hisses once again and lips quivering when her hands moved in slow torturous up and down motions.

"What do you want, Flash?" She asks once more, squeezing his member and slowly playing with his testicles. Barry lets out a guttural scream and looks at her with wild eyes, "Suck me! Put my hard dick in your pretty little mouth, Caitlin! S—Haaa!" His shouts were cut off when he felt her licking his cock from base to the head.

She repeats this again and again, nibbling lightly at his testicles then finally engulfing his cock. Barry thought he was seeing stars as he stared at the ceiling while Caitlin slowly sucks his length, twirling her tongue around it.

Caitlin couldn't easily engulf the whole thing, so slowly but surely, she entered every inch into her mouth; savoring the taste of the fastest man alive. Her hands stopped with playing with his testicles and moved to his ass, squeezing it tightly causing Barry to groan and thrust his hips forward.

She removes his cock from her mouth and licks it from his testicles to his head, teasing the man who was now a moaning mess. Every time he'll speak about her teasing him, she'll engulf his cock again resulting to Barry groaning in delight.

He was getting impatient and his hands went to Caitlin's hair, creating a make-shift bun and pushes her whole mouth down his cock. Barry felt her choking lightly, a light smirk ghosting his face. She felt her eyes roll back but she recovered quickly and started deep-throating the eager speedster, pulling away and hollowing her cheeks while licking his dick.

"Caitlin…" Barry moaned as he continued fucking her mouth, enjoying every groan released by Caitlin causing vibrations to run around his body. She slowly adjusted to his size which allowed him to further shove his dick down in her throat. Her hands continued squeezing his ass, freezing her hands a little and smacking it with such force. She felt his cock throbbing inside her throat and she quickened her pace, bobbing up and down on his large dick.

"Gahhh!" He groans loudly, body shaking as reaches his climax and releasing loads of fluids inside Caitlin's mouth. The female doctor happily swallowed it, getting a taste of him and feeling her throat slowly being filled by Barry's sperm.

She removes his dick, a string of saliva from her mouth and his cock which was glistening with a mixture of her saliva and his sperm. Caitlin smirks at him, stroking his cock once more which quickly hardened at her touch.

"God, your powers are so useful." She smirked feeling his member hard as a steel once again. Barry was still recovering from his explosive orgasm, probably the most, and he was already getting hard again. All because of her, the woman I loved.

Barry lays her down on his bed, him on top and gazing at the beautiful woman under her. "Time for the main event, Flash." She said with a teasing smirk and placed a searing kiss on his lips. He kissed back with equal passion but pulls away and aligns his member on her dripping wet core, "Fuck me, Flash!" Caitlin shouts as she feels him teasing her, poking the sides of her core.

He smirks at her, "As you wish." Thrusting fully in, Caitlin arches her back and groans loudly because of him filling her so much.  _I just dreamt of this, most of the times I was feeling hot and bothered. He invaded my dreams, doing these things I thought were all just fantasies. Now, they're all real._  She thought, still adjusting to his size.

Barry didn't give her time to adjust, he continued thrusting in and out of her in an increasing speed. Her moans and groans urged him further, their sweaty and naked bodies pressed to each other as if becoming one. Caitlin moans breathily and her hands scratching at his back as Barry continued fucking her with such speed.

"Use your speed, Flash." She commands him, who nods with a smirk. Barry sped up and using his super speed, Caitlin was squirming and continued releasing sounds that only turned on the fastest man alive more.

He was  _flashfucking_  her, moans and groans were replied to each other inside the kingdom they ruled in his room. Barry was in complete ecstasy, loving the feeling of Caitlin clenching on his hard member. He looks at her,  _a moaning mess but still breathtakingly beautiful. I don't deserve this. An amazing woman, groaning and moaning because of me._

Caitlin looks at him, her brown eyes shining with something more than just a simple desire of having him. He noticed it too, his eyes were also shining with something both of them were too oblivious to realize.

 _Love._  Barry thought as he gazed into her, "I love you, Caitlin Snow." He unconsciously blurts out causing a warm feeling spreading in his body while his heart beats rapidly.

Her eyes widened and she smiled at him that night, for the first time. A smile she knew belonged to her old self which was reserved to the Barry Allen that she loved so much, but somehow she was showing it again, "I love you too, Barry Allen." Caitlin mumbles, face heating up as she returned his loving gaze.

He continues thrusting in her while Barry leans in to her, their lips connected as they let their emotions talk through the simple kiss. Caitlin wraps her arms around his neck, heart beating rapidly like his. Barry felt his cock throbbing inside of her, "Barry, I'm close…" She mumbles, eyes blinking at the pleasure.

Barry kisses her, "Me too, Cait." As he thrusted in and out sloppily, slapping sounds echoing inside the room. He kissed her needily, as if she was going to disappear when he doesn't kiss her passionately. She kisses back with equal force, scared that once she pulls away; Barry will be gone and it will all be just another dream and wild fantasy of hers.

His thrusts were getting deeper inside of her, their hearts beating in sync and never pulling apart from their kiss. "Barry…" She mumbles as she reaches her release while Barry follows after a short while and mumbled, "Caitlin…" their bodies convulsing and shaking as they reach their climax.

The pair collapsed on the bed, Barry wrapping a sheet around their naked bodies pressed together. He wraps his arms around her body, pulling her close and snuggling to her closer.

"I love you, Caitlin." Barry mumbles in a tired tone, slowly losing the battle with his sleepiness.

She smiles at his hug, moving closer but with tears quietly falling down her face, "I love you too, Barry."

* * *

Morning light seeps through the room, Barry slowly waking up and yawning. Where is she? He thought as he slowly opened his eyes, setting on a figure standing near his door.

"Cait?" Barry asks in his hoarse voice.

She looks back at him, wearing her almost ripped dark red dress, and with a sad smile, "Barry."

He flashes into her, wrapping Caitlin into his strong arms and warm embrace. She didn't hug him back, resisting to break down in his arms.  _Stay strong._

She moves away from his hold, "Let go of me, Flash."  _He's just like this because of last night. He doesn't love me, it was just in the heat of the moment._

"I love you, Caitlin or Frost or whoever you are, I love you!" Barry said while Caitlin closes her eyes and turns her back from him, a quiet sob escaping her mouth.

"You can't love me, Flash. What we did last night, it's just all in the heat of the moment. I love you too, Barry but we can't." He pulls her once again in his arms but she quickly leaves his touch, instantly missing it.

"Let go of me, this is not going to work." She starts walking to his door, each step getting heavier and heavier.

Caitlin looks back once again, staring at the confused and hurt face of Barry Allen, the man she loved but she knew she won't ever have.  _Last night was enough, a short memory of us being in love._

"I'm still thinking of staying in STAR Labs but I'll help you and Cisco in defending Central City. But a relationship between you and me, no. We aren't fit for that, Barry." He looks at her with a hard gaze, "And how do you know that, we haven't even tried it yet!" Barry retorts in complete frustration.

She quietly flinches from his tone, "I'm not your destiny, I'm not your lightning rod, and I'm not your girl. Good bye, Flash." She said with determined eyes and left Barry, closing his door loudly and walking out of his apartment.

 **Please. Let's go back.** She heard inside her mind causing Caitlin to stop, "Don't. Let's spare our heart another disappointment." She stated to no one in particular but to the whispers in her mind.

#

#

 _Barry._  Her heart whispered but she ignored it and chose to run away.

 _Caitlin._  His heart whispered and he decided to run after her, _I won't let you run away again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Is it a good smut? Probably no and I should just stick with writing fluff and humor. Anyway, I hope you all like this. Thanks for reading! Hope this year is a year for more Snowbarry fics and scenes in the show. Enjoy! Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated! :)


	7. New Year Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Year is around the corner, pissed off girlfriend and a determined boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow

Barry Allen inhales deeply and tries to look tough, despite his heart beating rapidly inside his chest. He knocks on the door five times until it was swung open, an auburn-haired woman wearing an oversized shirt and cotton shorts greeted him.

He grins at her nervously, "Hey, Cait!" Her mouth was set in a hard line, eyes blazing with silent anger and was staring daggers at him. Swallowing the lump that formed in his throat, "What do you want?" She asked him in a pissed off voice.

Barry sighs, "Do you still hate me?" She looks at him, gazing at his formal clothes then to his face wearing a bright smile. Her annoyance of him being late once again on their date and accidentally falling asleep on her was slowly dissipating but her frosty side didn't want her to be easily calmed down by his charm.

Caitlin glares at him, "No." He slowly nods, doubting her answer and thinking that she was lying. Although at her furious stage, Barry wasn't sure to point it out because that might earn him another hardbound book thrown at him.

"Can I come inside?" He asks hopefully but she simply shook her head and slammed the door shut in his face.

_Okay. Plan A didn't work. Time for Plan B._

#

#

Caitlin was sitting comfortably on her couch, reading one of her novels that she thrown at the man outside her house. She sighed, slightly regretting her decision to shut him out and make him go away using her cold attitude.

 _But he's perseverant, he won't give up. Unless I really turn full on cold at him._  She groans in frustration setting the book down and lying on her dark green couch, having decided to have a staring contest with her ceiling.

_I actually miss him, we barely had time to spend with each other. Metahumans weren't giving us a break and continued terrorizing Central City. He was busy being the Flash and saving the world while I was busy patching him up and worrying for his safety._

It was the last day of the year, the pair planning to spend it together by having a romantic dinner downtown. Metahumans were miraculously quiet and left them alone, maybe feeling that they should give Central City and the Flash a break.

 _7PM. Tonight. I'll pick you up and I promise I won't be late._  She remembered him telling her after returning to the lab, finished with his patrol around the city. Caitlin smiles and gives him a small peck,  _Okay. See you._  He grins at her and speeds her back to her home and returns to his apartment, excited for their date night.

Around 5PM, Caitlin dialed her boyfriend after getting out of the shower. No answer.  _He's probably busy preparing._  She hangs up and starts getting ready, excited to finally have some quality time with her boyfriend.

 _Well… he sure is taking his time._  Caitlin thought as put on her red casual dress paired with red heels. She glances at her wall clock, 7:01PM. Getting her phone, expecting a text from him but clearly, she expected too much while looking at the empty screen of her phone.

She dialed him again and again, no answers.  _Okay, this is worrying. He's either over-preparing or stopping a crime or metahuman. But… he or Cisco would've called me to get over to STAR Labs._  She sighed and decided to call Cisco, still no luck of knowing the whereabouts of her boyfriend.

At around 8PM, she got a text and miscall from the said hero of Central City. Caitlin was just wearing an oversized shirt and cotton shorts, lying on her couch and slowly being pissed.

**From: Barry**

**Hey, Cait. I've just seen your fifty miscalls and twenty texts. I'm sorry, I overslept and forgot about date night. I'm on my way there.**

Barry flashed himself in front of her wooden door wearing formal shirt and trousers paired with brown leather shoes. He knocked on her door,  _I'm screwed. I'm screwed._

The door opens, "Come in, Bartholomew Henry Allen." He heard her stern voice, causing his eyes to widen in fear.  _She called me by my full name. I'm totally screwed and real doomed._  Barry entered her house, terror creeping on his every step as if he was facing the most dangerous and fearsome metahuman in the multiverse.

"Hi—Whoa!" Barry quickly dodged to opposite direction of the hardbound novel about to smash his handsome face. He looks back at the source, greeted by a glaring and completely furious Caitlin Snow.

Her doe brown eyes were blazing, "You forgot? You overslept? Get out!" She screamed and threw another book at Barry, who jumps to his right. He looks at her with wide eyes, "Cait! I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to forget. It was—" A phone was flying his way and Barry barely catches it, "Get out, Bartholomew Henry Allen!"

He places the phone back down on the coffee table and rushed outside, another book falling loudly inside. He sighs and groans loudly, "I'm not giving up. I'm not losing her."

* * *

Her phone started ringing, Caitlin rises up from her couch and looks at the caller ID. Barry. She sighs and accepts the call,

 **Hello? Cait? It's Barry.** Barry said and sighing in relief that she didn't block him.

She remained silent while Barry clears his throat,  **Alright, the silent and cold treatment. Got it. Anyway, I wanted to apologize to you, Cait. I know I messed up real bad, inviting my girl to a date then falling asleep and forgetting; real shitty boyfriend if you ask me. But please, give me another chance, Caitlin. I love you with all of my heart and no matter how many times I turn up late, I'll still show up for you. I love you, Cait.**

Barry ends his small speech, heart yearning for her reply. Caitlin closed her eyes, heart beating rapidly and tears wanting to spill from her eyes but she hung up the phone. Silence was all heard from the other line causing Barry to sigh and slump down on her front porch.

He stands up and with a determined look in his eyes, Barry started vibrating himself and phased through the wooden door while thinking,  _Now or never, Allen. You either be slapped or lose the girl forever._

Caitlin groans in frustration, "Nice one, Snow. You're pushing away an important man from your life." Barry clears his throat, "Good thing that man is determined to get you back."

She jumps on her feet, startled at the sudden appearance of Barry inside her house. "You phased through my door?!" He shrugs and grins at her, "You wouldn't have let me in if I knocked, right?" Caitlin sighs and suddenly she was in the strong arms of Barry Allen.

Her face turned red, "Barry! What are you—" Barry tightened his grip on the woman in his arms and flashed the two of them out of her apartment.

#

#

"Bartholomew Henry Allen, let go of me!" She protested as Barry stopped on a hill overlooking Central City. Barry pulls her closer, "No! I won't let go of you! I love you! Even if you push me away and act so cold to me, I'll still love you and annoy you until you warm up again and love me back once more."

Caitlin closed her eyes and sighed, "Put me down, please." Slowly, Barry lets her down while looking at her closely, ready if Caitlin tries to run away.

Suddenly the night skies were filled with fireworks causing the couple to look at the sky, eyes shining in awe and wonder.  _Shit! I forgot that its New Year's Day!_  Caitlin thought and her mind quickly remembered of something important.

"Barry, what time is it? Is it still exactly 12:00?" He looks at her then his wristwatch, "Yeah? Why? Are you—Mmph!" Barry was cut off with a pair of soft lips pressing onto his.

Emerald eyes wide in surprise, he gazes at Caitlin as she pulls away after a few minutes. She blushes and cleared her throat, "It's tradition to have a New Year's Eve kiss, have you forgotten?"

Barry nods, still confused, "Yeah. But, aren't you supposed to be angry with me and almost breaking up with me?" Caitlin smiles at him, "I'm angry at you doesn't mean I don't love you, Barry."

His mouth hangs open, still processing the events that were too fast even for him, "I'm sorry for pushing you away. I should've been more understanding, you were fighting metahumans nonstop and of course you got tired. Sorry for being so stubborn and not understanding." Caitlin says with a forlorn expression then looks down on the grass.

Barry tilts her chin up and smiles, "Hey, no need to be sorry. I was the one who invited you and carelessly forgotten about the date. You're not stubborn plus you're the most understanding person I know." She smiles at him, "I love you, Barry Allen."

He pecks her lips once more, "I love you too, Caitlin Snow." The pair giggled then smiled at each other, "I'm still mad at you, a little." Barry chuckles, "But you won't break up with me, right?"

Caitlin laughs and smiles at him, "Hmm. For now, I won't. I'll keep you for the new year." Barry pouts and grasps his heart dramatically, "That hurt but I appreciate you not breaking up with me." She giggles at him and kissed his cheek.

"Can we go home now? I need to warm up." She says while looking down at her clothes that are clearly not suited for watching fireworks atop the hill. Barry chuckles and smirks at her, "Sure. I know something that can warm you up real quick." He wiggles his eyes suggestively causing the doctor to giggle as Barry flashes her away once again that night.

The pair completely warmed up that night with hot chocolate and cuddling. Just that, completely safe and friendly stuff to warm up each other during the first day of the new year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Happy New Year again everyone! Probably too late but better than never. Hope you all enjoyed reading this short drabble. Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times no one was watching, one time... when everyone witnessed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Felicity Smoak & Oliver Queen
> 
> A/N: Somewhat inspired by Simple Plan's song with the same title. Enjoy! :-)

**One**

"So, how are you and Barry?" Cisco Ramon asks his auburn-haired best friend as they walk down the hallway of Central City University, their shared class of English Literature and discussion of Shakespeare and Romeo & Juliet was finally over.

The said woman turns to look at her best friend with perplexed eyes, "Last time I checked… we're still both breathing. We're good, I guess." She hears an audible sigh from her companion, "Caitlin Snow such a cold and bland person." A joyous laughter escapes her mouth while her doe brown eyes shines with joy.

The pair went to the cafeteria, Cisco bought a burger while Caitlin decided to have a strawberry jell-o. "The two of you aren't dating?" The curly haired man asks again, grinning teasingly at her. She rolls her eyes, "Why are you even curious about me and Barry?"

He simply shrugs after taking a bite of his burger, "I just want to know what's happening between my two best friends. Are they just platonically friends and constantly bickering like an old married couple or are they secretly dating and doing unspeakable things when I'm not with them?"

Caitlin felt her face flush red then looked at her best friend, "First of all, me and Barry are not dating or secretly dating. We constantly argue because he loves to annoy me and not because we're an old married couple. Secondly, I don't even like him to even bother hold his hand or do unspeakable things."

Cisco rolls his eyes, "Lastly, the two of you have an undeniable Chemistry, figuratively and literally. But sure, you're just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-S, we're just friends." He singsongs at her, who shakes her head in disbelief.

#

#

She opens her locker, putting her books inside the locker and leaving the ones she had an assignment on or advance reading to do inside her bag. Cisco bids her good bye, "I have some heavy comic binge-reading to do, see you tomorrow, Cait!"

Caitlin chuckles at him, waving her hand at him then closing her locker.

_Time to go home._

"Hey, you."

_Or not._

Her head quickly turns to the source, a barely audible gasp escapes from her mouth at the sight beside her.

Next to her, centimeters away, was a gorgeous face with a handsome smirk leaning beside the locker next to hers. His emerald green eyes were shining with joy, staring at her. She moves away a little and steadies her breathing, "Barry."

The man grins at her and stops leaning on the locker, "Did you miss me?" Caitlin sighs, "As much as I want to say  _No_ , that would be lying… So, yes. I did miss you even though we saw each other earlier."

Barry laughs a little, "Yeah, we did. But come on being separated to this handsome face just for a millisecond, torturous pain, Cait. Torturous and excruciating pain."

She rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically, "Yeah. I agree." Caitlin starts walking away but was followed close by the man with a mischievous smirk.

He reaches for her hand, clasping it tightly with his then grinning widely. Caitlin blushes and felt her heart beating rapidly, "B-B-Barry!"

The man chuckles as he practically drags her through the empty hallway of the university, "What? Are you still not used to me holding your hand?" She steadies her breathing once again;  _this man is really bringing breath taking to a brand-new level._

"Getting to. And I was just surprised, you held my hand unexpectedly." Barry looks at her and flashes his bright smile, "I'll always hold the hand of my girl, unexpectedly or not." Caitlin turns her gaze at him and smiles, "My girl?"

He raises his eyebrow, "Yeah. You're my girl. We're secretly dating not fake dating." She nods and smiles to herself, "Okay." The pair continued walking hand in hand until a quick peck to her cheek surprised Caitlin.

She turns around to face him, face all red, "Bartholomew Henry Allen!" Giving her a smug grin, "What? Nobody's watching." Caitlin sighs and looks at Barry, mind filled with millions of thoughts but the whisper of her heart was the one she listened to.

Tiptoeing on her feet, Caitlin plants a kiss on Barry's nose much to the man's surprise. She examines him, his eyes wide as an owl and handsome face coated with the lightest tinges of red and pink.

"See you tomorrow, Bar."

Caitlin gives him a warm smile and leaves the man, still frozen in place.

He chuckles after a minute and starts walking with a wide grin,

"That's my girl."

* * *

**Two**

Caitlin Snow was happily absorbed in the fictional world of the Book Thief, listening to the clicks of busy fingertips typing on a laptop; as if it was a comforting background music as she continued reading.

"Cait?" She raised her eyes from the novel, looking at the curious blue eyes of Felicity Smoak. Her bubbly and talkative best friend besides Cisco and Barry; she's also head over heels for the captain of the archery team, Oliver Queen.

"Felicity?" Caitlin replied causing the computer and IT geek to smile widely, "Just a quick interruption from your quality time with the Book Thief." She chuckles and nods at her friend, "How are you and Barry?"

She closed the book and looked at Felicity with a calm smile, "Have you been conversing with Cisco?" Felicity's eyes widened and laughed, loud enough for the librarian to send them death glares, "Sorry!" The pair both mumbled quickly to appease the guardian of the sacred sanctuary of books.

"Well?" Caitlin pushed on while the blonde-haired woman shakes her head, "Of course not! Why would Cisco and I talk about you and Barry? I mean sure the two of you look perfect for each other, I can even vaguely imagine the look of your babies but no we're not talking about the two of you or babies. Or even having a bet about your relationship, we are not conversing of such things, Cai—"

Her doe brown eyes widened in shock, jaw dropping and face probably turning scarlet, "The two of you are betting?!" Felicity looks at her with confused eyes, "What? No! Did I say that? You're hearing things, Cait. I—"

Caitlin groans in disbelief, "Felicity, you're a bad liar. And why are the two of you betting about the two of us?" She smiles innocently at her auburn-haired friend, "Well… Cisco theorized that either the of you are just really platonic friends that fight like an old married couple or just secretly dating and doing unspeakable things. I told him that I believe the former while he insists on his latter proposition."

She rolls her eyes, "We're not a married couple or secretly or dating, we're just Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow. Friends who constantly bicker because the former loves to annoy me, alright?"

Felicity nods her head, "Affirmative. Friends. Both having undeniable chemistry, literally or figuratively."

Caitlin runs her hand through her face, completely frustrated then stood up, "I'll go find a book to help in our report and you stay there and please stop theorizing about me and Barry or even thinking about your silly bet with Cisco."

The blonde-haired woman nods with a smile and goes back to her laptop, typing and working on something.

#

#

 _Married couple? Those two aren't really going to let it go, huh?_ Caitlin thought as she looked at the books about Chemistry, trying to find a good one for the discussion they would do regarding a surprise topic prepared by their professor.

She looks up and saw a book that could help,  _Why is it placed on such a high shelf._ Caitlin complained while desperately trying to reach for it, not noticing a man laughing quietly and enjoying her adorable efforts to get the book.

After a few more minutes, Caitlin stopping and glaring at the shelf, the man quietly walks to her; an amused smile on his handsome face.

"Why aren't there stepladders here, anyway?!"Caitlin said in a furious whisper when she heard a voice, "That's a great idea, Cait. Try suggesting it to Mrs. Opal later."

Turning around, a small gasp escapes her mouth as her eyes settled on the figure of Barry Allen grinning at her. "Or you could just ask some help." He extends his arm and reaches for the book she was trying to get.

Caitlin inhaled his addicting fresh scent, making her blush and stare at his arms that were quite big. She looks away until Barry moves away from her, he was smiling at her and on his hand was the book about Theories and Laws in General Chemistry.

She looks at Barry and with a warm smile, "Thank you, Barry." He moves his hand away at her attempt to reach it, "Just a 'thank you', Cait?"

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "What do you—mmmph!" She was silenced with a pair of soft lips pressing onto her, feeling like she was in cloud nine and wanting not to pull away from Barry.

Unfortunately, the moment was ended when Barry pulls away; he raises an eyebrow when Caitlin wanted to kiss him once again. Face flushed and breathing raggedly, "Nobody's watching." She mumbles in embarrassment causing the man to laugh at her.

"As much as I want to kiss you, believe me I do, I'm here to invite you to watch me next week Friday. I have a contest and you watching would certainly boost my confidence." He says with a large grin while Caitlin chuckles and smiles, "I'll think about it. You do know that I don't appreciate sports that much."

Barry looks at her with a smirk, "What if I compete shirtless?" Caitlin rolled her eyes, "Tempting but still no. Besides, you'll have your fangirls there if you're shirtless."

He groans in disbelief, "For real?" She giggles at his adorable pout, "I'll think about it, Barry. I guess you'll need to persuade me more." Barry leans closer, holding the book behind himself, "I can do that effectively."

Caitlin leans in once again, Barry kissing her passionately and pushing her to the shelf while her hands play with the buttons of his brown plaid shirt, pulling him closer to her. Suddenly, she pushed him away, "We're in the library." He smirks, "Better be quiet then."

Faster than a blink, their lips were pressed against each other and moving in sync. Biting her lower lip, Caitlin groans in the kiss and Barry plunges his tongue inside her mouth; tasting each part of her.

Moving her hands to his hair, puling and grasping it tightly while Barry moved his hands to her waist, pulling her closer to himself; the book falling on the floor with a loud thud.

The pair ignored the sound, too lost in their library make out session. "Caitlin?" She hears Felicity's voice, eyes opening widely and pushing Barry from herself, their breaths ragged.

"Felicity's here." Caitlin straightened her blouse while Barry moves away and fixes his hair. Minutes later Felicity appeared together with Oliver, "Cait, there you are! Oh, hi Barry."

Barry waves at her, "Hey, Fel. Oliver, hey man." The blonde-haired woman nods while Oliver smirks at Barry then glancing at Caitlin, "Are you fine, Caitlin?" She was picking up the fallen book and looks at Oliver with wide eyes, "Yes! I am. Barry helped me in reaching the book."

The said man nods with a smile while Oliver nods and Felicity smiles at Caitlin, "Anyway, we have to go. Come on, Fel. Thanks again, Barry. Bye, Oliver." She rushes away from Barry and drags Felicity and herself away from the two men.

With a sigh, "You and Caitlin… were making out, huh?" Oliver teased with a smirk while Barry looks at him with wide eyes and felt warmth spreading on his cheeks, "What? I was just helping her, man!"

He laughs at him, "Sure you were. Aren't you going to tell her?" Barry nods at him, "I invited her to the game." Oliver shakes his head, "Not that, Allen. You know what I mean."

He sighs, "Not yet. I'm not ready for her answer." Oliver nods, "Alright. Come on, Cisco's looking for you about the comic both of you were reading." Barry chuckles as they leave,

 _What is she going to say?_ He thought.

* * *

**Three**

Caitlin was outside the university, walking towards the gate when, "Caitlin!" She turns around and sees Barry, breathing quickly and eyes fixed on her. Walking back to him, "What's wrong, Barry?" He grabs her arm and drags her inside then to an empty classroom, "Barry!"

He looks at her, "I need to talk to you." She nods and sits on the first chair in the room, "Okay." Barry sits across and rubs a hand behind his neck.

"Is this enough for you?" He asked her, who blinks her eyes and stares at him.

"What do you mean?" Barry sighs, "This thing we have. Secretly dating. It just feels like that we're just going to hide 'us' from the world… forever." Caitlin sighs, "Barry… we talked about this. We decided to secretly date because…"

He nods, "Because we didn't want everyone, yet, to know our relationship. You didn't want pressure on our relationship, because this is your first real relationship. And I respect and understand you, Caitlin."

Barry moves his chair closer to her, grabbing her hands, "But this is also my first real relationship. And it's special, wonderful, and fantastic, this thing we have. I also don't want pressure on us and our relationship but Cait, I just want everyone and the whole world to know that I'm dating the most beautiful and amazing woman in the universe."

She squeezes his hand, "I agree with you, Barry. What we have is something I want to cherish and keep forever, I feel so happy when I'm with you, Bartholomew Henry Allen. But I'm still scared of what others may think and say about us. I'm too hesitant to let the world know that I'm dating the most extraordinary and incredible guy in the whole world."

He looks at her, "So, you still don't want to let the whole world know about us?" Caitlin gazes at him with a sad smile, "I'm sorry, Bar." Barry nods and let goes of her hand, "I guess I'm not enough, huh?" She blinks her eyes, "What?"

Chuckling bitterly, "Maybe you're ashamed of me, Cait."

 _No no no. Barry._ Caitlin grabs his hand again, "Barry, of course not! You mean the world to me, Barry." He looks at her, "You too, Cait. And I want the whole world and everybody to know that! I want everyone to see that I'm together with someone like you, a special and one-of-a-kind woman that makes my heart go boom."

He stands up from the chair and pulls her up, giving Caitlin a chaste kiss. "Why are you even afraid of what others may think about us? I'll be with you all throughout it, I'm not leaving your side."

She bit her lip nervously once Barry pulls away, "Nobody's watching." Barry smiles sadly, "No one will ever, Cait. You know what. Let's have some space first. Figure things out."

Caitlin's eyes widened, "Barry… I'm not ashamed of you. Please, don't do this." He nods and stares at her, "It's hard to believe, Cait. You're hesitant to let the world know you're with me. I have practice, Cait. See you."

Barry walks out of the classroom, leaving Caitlin alone in the room. Silent tears falling down her face,  _I'm letting the best man I've ever met to walk away from me. And my fear of us being divided wasn't because the world will know, it was because I didn't want the world to know._

_He ran so fast that day, willing his mind not to think of her melodious laughter, ever bright smile, and just her. He wanted the wind to take away all of the conversation they had and the thought of him not being enough for her._

_She cried herself to sleep that day, regretting to have ever made him feel like he wasn't enough for her. But he was more than enough, in a world where everything and everyone is uncertain; he was the only one that she was certain of and that was enough, more than he ever knew._

* * *

**Four**

When Barry smiled at Cisco then simply looked at her, Caitlin felt so much pain at seeing him just staring as if she was a broken mirror that had no more use.

"Hey, what happened between you two?" The curly haired man asked as they find their seats in the arena, slowly being filled by their other classmates.

Caitlin shakes her head, smiling sadly while staring at the vast field. "Probably because of me." Cisco raises an eyebrow, "Did you two fight? About what?" She looks at him, biting her lower lip, "About us. About us secretly dating."

With eyes wide and mouth formed in an exaggerated "o" shape, Cisco listened carefully to her retelling the events of their once wonderful relationship that ended in a disastrous situation.

"Wow. Okay, Felicity owes me $80!" He said with a grin after Caitlin ends her story. The auburn-haired woman playfully slaps his arm and glares, "You guys still continued that stupid bet?!" Cisco looked at her and nods, "Yeah! I almost convince Oliver to join too!" She sighs in disbelief, "I… Whatever. I already lost him, anyway."

Cisco smiles at her, rubbing her back, "Hey, don't be frowny. Why are you even scared to tell the whole world about the two of you? Sure, not everyone would like it, you can't please everyone, Cait. But you're not alone, you have Barry. It's you and him against the world plus us, the Snowbarry fans."

She looks at him, a small smile tugging at her face, "Snowbarry?" He grins at her, "It's either Snowallen or Snowbarry, I preferred Snowbarry and so did Felicity." Caitlin chuckles quietly, "Do you think… I'll get him back?"

He rolled his eyes, "Probably."

That earned him another smack, "Ouch! Of course, you will! Barry won't stay mad at someone for so long, especially you. Making out in the library, such gross friends I have."

Her face lit up, "Cisco! Wait, how did you know that?!" Cisco gasps at her, "Aha! So, it's true! I heard from Oliver." Caitlin sighs and wanted her seat to just swallow her up and disappear into the abyss.

"Just go to him. Barry's probably stressed about the competition and your little scuffle, go patch it up, future doc." Cisco said while looking at Caitlin, who stares at him then nods, "Thanks, Cisco."

As she rushed down the stairs, five minutes before the game starts, Cisco fishes out his phone and starts typing a text.

**Ready the cam.**

He grinned to himself then stood up and bought himself a soda and two corndogs,  _Just providing a little help. Snowbarry forever!_

_#_

_Focus on the game, Allen. Don't think about her._ Barry told himself as he paced around the small tent set up near the track. "Allen, someone here's to see you." He looks at Coach Jefferson with confusion, "She was persistent, said it was something important."

 _She?_ Coach grins and went back the stands while Barry's eyes widened at the figure standing behind his coach.

Dressed in a blue and white blouse paired with a heart pendant and dark ripped jeans and a pair of white Keds, Caitlin Snow stood there with a small smile as her auburn brown hair was slightly being blown by the wind.

Slowly, she walked to Barry who was wearing the red track and field singlet of CCU; a lightning bolt symbol on the middle paired with black & red shorts and a pair of dark blue Adidas.

 _Wow. With his simple uniform he's still breath-taking._ Caitlin stares at him while slowly breathing in and out,

"Hey, you."

Barry stares back with his mouth slightly open, speechless at her beauty but shakes his head after a while, "What are you doing here?" He didn't sound harsh or rough but he still noticed her flinching a little from his question.

"I just came to apologize about what happened a week ago. I'm sorry for hurting you, Bar." She looks down on the ground, heart beating fast and mind readying herself for the worst.

He lets out a sigh of relief and gives her a small smile, "It's fine, Caitlin. Can we talk about this, later? I have a game." Barry starts walking away but Caitlin grabs his arm, turning him around to face her.

Barry looks at her with confused eyes, "I need you to know that..." Caitlin grabs his face, pulling him into a searing kiss. His emerald eyes widened at the contact, surprised of what was happening.

Her lips were soft and sweet, an addictive taste that keeps him wishing for more and more. She pulls away, taking in quick breaths while he continued staring at her with wide eyes.

"Barry Allen, I want the whole world to know, that you're mine." She said with a proud smile and doe brown eyes shining brightly. Caitlin cups his face, "I don't care of what others may think, as long as I'm with you—that's all that matters."

 _Say something, Allen!_ His mind shouted at him, Barry swallows nervously and heard cheers and shouts from the crowd. Eyes moving to the large screen, he gasps loudly, "Cait."

On the LED screen was Barry and Caitlin inside a pink heart, lips locked with each other. His emerald eyes were wide open, shocked by the passionate and explosive kiss given by Caitlin, eyes closed and clearly focused in their passionate moment.

She looks at him then to the monitor, face burning bright red.

He looks back at her, "Everybody's watching."

She smiles at him widely, "Let them see that there's nobody else for me but you."

Caitlin kisses him once again, "Go get them, Flash." She walks back to her seat and mumbles a quick "thank you" to Coach Jefferson who laughs and grins at Barry, whose face was flushed and heart beating fast while staring the LED screen.

"You heard your girl, Flash! Win this!" He heard his coach said and Barry jogs to the starting line, some of the players whispering.

"Why did Snow kiss you, Allen?" Barry hears Hunter ask, who was looking at him with daggers.

He grinned at him smugly and proudly said, "Cause I'm her man, Zoom." Barry chuckles at his grunt and scoff, getting into a running position.

As the countdown starts, Barry kept remembering the kiss and her wide smile at him.

"Go!" He heard the umpire shout together with a loud bang, cheers were echoing throughout the arena. And as far as he knew, that was day when he ran so fast like a lightning bolt.

#

#

"Now the whole school knows." Cisco said with a wide grin while Caitlin shakes her head, "You and Felicity are unbelievable but... thank you."

She smiled at the curly haired man who grinned back, "Hey! The man of the hour, Barry Allen!"

Her heart beat quickened, suddenly all jittery and giddy when she saw him walking up the stairs adorning a plain white shirt paired with grey sweatpants while his hair was still slightly wet from showering.

Barry sported a wide grin as Cisco pulled him into a warm bro hug then did their signature fist bump. Caitlin watched with a warm smile, "Congrats, Bar."

He looks into her and smirks, "Thanks but you also played a part in me winning first place." She felt her cheeks flush and laughed a little, a warm and cozy feeling flowing throughout her system.

"I helped with the camera and monitor, Felicity did the hacking. I'll leave you two here, probably you two are going to make out." Cisco said with a teasing smirk.

The auburn-haired woman's eyes widened while the man beside her simply chuckled as Cisco simply vanished in thin air, his laughter still audible to the pair.

"Why would we make out here anyway, right?" Caitlin asked with her cheeks set on fire causing the man beside her to laugh, "Why wouldn't we, huh?"

She looks back at him with eyes wide as Barry pulls her closer to his body, a squeal coming out of the tomato faced woman.

Emerald eyes looking back at her doe brown pair, "Do you really mean what you said earlier?" She blinks her eyes and bites her lip, "About you being mine?"

Barry chuckles, "Yeah. And declaring it to the world?" Caitlin puts her arms around his shoulder, "Only if you'll do the same." He grins at her, "I would do it in a heartbeat."

She smiles at him, who presses their foreheads together with eyes closed, smiles on their faces and hearts beating like a drum.

"I know I love you would probably sound cliché... but I love you, Caitlin Snow, with all of my heart." Barry confesses, looking at the beautiful face of his girl.

"Yeah it would. But Barry Allen, Cesium and Barium were meant to be." She looks back, smirking at the confusion on his face.

"...What?"

She chuckles, "It means I love you too, Barry Allen, with all of my heart." He laughs and cups her face, "I'm really happy that you've changed your mind, about us. I didn't want to lose you, Cait."

Caitlin leans in to his touch, "Me too. Cisco helped in persuading me, why would I be afraid when I have you by my side, right?" She touches his face, rubbing it with her thumb, "I was so afraid that when the world knew about us, I'll slowly lose you but what happened is that because of my fear; I almost lost you."

He smiles at her, "You won't lose me, Cait."

She gives him a teary grin, "I love you, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

"Cesium and Barium were meant to be, Caitlin Snow." Barry pulled her for a kiss, sparks flying all over. Caitlin kissed back with equal passion, not a single fear of what others might think about them; what matters is that they're together, till the end.

* * *

"By the way, why Cesium and Barium?" Barry asked from her bed, lying comfortably while watching her brush her auburn brown hair.

Caitlin walks to him, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Because we have great chemistry." She simply answered giggling at the sight of Barry rolling his eyes and his amused smile.

She was about to stand up but Barry pulls her down on to him, their bodies pressing on each other. "Barry Allen! What are you doing?" Caitlin asked with a glare, cheeks full on red.

He smirks at her, "Since we have great chemistry together, how about some nuclear fusion tonight?" Caitlin Snow was about to protest but was silenced by a pair of lips belonging to Bartholomew Henry Allen.

_Cesium and Barium… were meant to be._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Chemistry puns hehehe. I hope you all enjoyed this one! School's starting again, so it might take me a while again to update with something new. Don't worry, I still have some prompts and would do them once I have free time. Thank you for reading my Snowbarry stories, guys! It means so much to me that a lot of you appreciates my work. Thank you!
> 
> PS: Cesium is Cs - Caitlin Snow while Barium is Ba - Barry Allen (that's why I used it in a punny creative way lol), for those who didn't know. Plus Cesium and Barium are next to each other in the Periodic Table, talk about the power of Snowbarry! Hahahaha! Thanks for reading! :D Reviews and favorites are well-appreciated. I also accept prompts! :)


	9. Five Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five moments. Heart skipping a beat. Stupid grins. Cold treatment. Alas, I married you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow
> 
> A/N: Hey, I know it's been quite some time since I last posted but here's something new. I mostly post AUs that are self prompts by me or when I just randomly see a lyric, quote, or a cluster of words that relates to Snowbarry; I type it down and save it as a prompt. Hence a stack of prompts inside my phone that are all still waiting to be written. Anyway, enjoy reading!

 

Caitlin Snow-Allen peers through the window of her car, a warm smile appearing on her face at the sight of a familiar looking woman who had her back turned against her.

"Cassidy!" She called out causing the auburn-haired young woman to look and smile at her widely, reminding Caitlin of a very familiar bright grin that belongs to a special guy in their life.

She runs to Caitlin, followed close by a blond-haired man with piercing blue eyes that also had a wide grin.

Caitlin smiles at her daughter, "Aren't you going to introduce me to the young handsome man beside you?" Cassidy turns her head to the guy, glaring at the figure beside her.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Allen! I'm Ryan! Nice to meet you, ma'am!" Caitlin smiles at the man, "Nice to meet you too, Ryan."

Cassidy opens the door, "Mom, can we go now?" She demanded while putting on her seatbelt, a frown on her face.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Allen! You too, Cas!" Ryan said with a polite smile and nod as Caitlin starts to drive away, "Don't call me, Cas! We're not that close."

He chuckles at Cassidy's annoyed glare and waved goodbye to the car belonging to the Snow-Allen family.

#

#

Caitlin was preparing dinner while her eighteen-year-old daughter was doing her homework on her laptop. She smiles at the furrowed brows, completely focused on the completion of her task.

Her green eyes were shining brightly and her lower lip was between her teeth; the auburn-haired doctor smiling and giggling lightly at the memory of her school days.

"So, that Ryan guy…" Caitlin started while sitting beside her daughter in their kitchen table.

She instantly looks up from her laptop, eyes wide and face slightly pink.

"I don't have a crush on him. He's annoying and reckless. He's good at basketball and cares for his grades but he loves to annoy me! I don't like him, no. I would rather be a nun than to like or fall in love with him!"

Cassidy rambled and released a sigh, taking in deep breaths. Caitlin chuckles at her acquired manner of rambling from her father, "I was only going to ask if the two of you are friends, but from what you just babbled out loud, I guess not?"

Her daughter sighs while resting her head on the shoulder of her beautiful mother, "You can probably describe us as simply as classmates. Not that close nor awkward with each other. He's my partner in dance class and like he's an awful dancer, mom!"

Caitlin giggles and raises an eyebrow, "Do we have a problem with awkward dancers, young lady?"

Cassidy laughs and pulls her mother to a warm hug, "Of course not! You're an awful dancer, if what Dad says is true, but adorable too cause Dad fell in love with you."

She rolled her eyes together with an amused smile, "Probably my equally awful singing voice helped in charming your father."

Both women laughed loudly at their exchange, "You and Dad seemed to make falling in love so easy and perfect. I mean you two are so perfect and in sync with each other!"

Caitlin looks at her daughter with a loving smile, "Love is and will never be easy, no matter how perfect me and your father look. There were always sunshine and rainstorms but as long as there is love, you shouldn't give up."

Cassidy rolls her eyes, "And here I thought, Dad was the romantic sap." This caused the doctor to laugh and pull her most treasured diamond into her arms, "Trust me, Cas, he's the more romantic sap than me."

The green-eyed woman hugs her back then her stomach grumbled loudly causing both of them to laugh loudly once more.

"Come on, time for dinner." Caitlin said as she stood up and went to the kitchen, getting the dishes. Cassidy nodded with a grin and closed her laptop, leaving the attention seeking essays and Math problems to themselves.

"Eat slowly, young lady." Caitlin reminded, sighing at her daughter who practically inhaled her casserole.  _She actually got that from his father, who's also a heavy eater together with her Uncle Cisco._

Cassidy looks up with a wide grin, "Sorry, mom. You just cook the best food ever!" Then a burp escapes her mouth, her face flushing red and meekly mumbles an  _excuse me_  causing her mother to laugh loudly.

Suddenly a loud knock was heard from their modern cream door, "I'll get it!" Cassidy said and rushed to their door in lightning speed. Caitlin laughs and smiled at the familiar voice she hears.

"Hello to my favorite daughter!" A male voice said cheerfully and replied with a, "I'm your only daughter, Dad. But welcome home to my favorite Dad, cause he's my dad."

The daughter and father laughed as they went straight to their kitchen, Caitlin smiling widely at the handsome man beside her daughter.

"Hello, Dr. Snow." The man with emerald eyes greets, walking to his beloved wife. She wraps her arms around his neck, "Hi, Mr. Allen." He leans down, closing the gap between their lips.

Caitlin kisses back, trying to make it as platonically romantic as possible because their child is just centimeters away from them.

"Uncle Cisco would probably tell the two of you to go get a room." Cassidy said while covering her eyes with her palm, her smirk visible to her parents.

The man rolls his eyes fondly, "Don't listen to your Uncle Cisco."

Caitlin laughs at this, "Oh, Barry."

Their daughter smirks wider, "Why not? Uncle Cisco is a genius just like the two of you and a master engineer!"

Caitlin smiles at her, "And so are you, sweetie. You're also a genius."

Barry nods proudly, "Of course! She's our daughter after all!"

The young woman blushes and laughs, "Oh, I love you guys so much!" She runs to her parents, engulfing them in a warm and loving bear hug which both of them returned warmly.

"Now, go finish your food, Cassidy. Mr. Allen, wash your hands and eat then have a warm bath, you smell." Caitlin said sternly with a mischievous smirk.

Barry gasps dramatically, "How dare you! I do not."

Cassidy swallows her food and frowns at her dad, "I believe, Mom is right, Dad. And she's always right."

Caitlin smiled at her daughter while his husband groans loudly, "Fine. I go home and my two girls pick on me. But we all know you love me so much."

The mother and daughter laughed while rolling their eyes, "I guess we do." Both replied in sync causing Barry to laugh loudly and grin widely at their conversation; his heart contented on their simple and happy life as a family.

* * *

Caitlin and Cassidy were in the living room, the former catching up on her stack of unread novels while the latter was finishing her essay about the importance of being inquisitive.

She looks at her mother, "Mom, can I ask you something?"

Her mother turns to her and smiles, "Of course. What is it, sweetie?"

Cassidy clears her throat, "Before we start, I want you to know that this question is not about our earlier conversation about Ryan or anything related or can be related to that."

Caitlin chuckles and nods, "Alright. Besides, your father won't be pleased to hear us talking about Ryan or any boy."

The younger woman nods and breathes out, "How did you and Dad fell in love?"

She blinks her eyes, surprised by the question of her daughter, "What? Why do you want to know about it?" Caitlin felt her heart beating fast, her mind replaying those moments she slowly fell in love with Bartholomew Henry Allen.

Cassidy smiles at her, "Just curious. I mean, did you like him the first time you met each other?"

Caitlin chuckles and shakes her head, "Nope. The first time we met and talked, I hated your father."

Her eyes widened, "For real?"

"Pfft. Hated but after my charm and love, your mother was head over heels for me, sweetie."

They turned their attention to the man walking towards them, hair slightly wet and was wearing a black shirt and cotton shorts. He sits down beside Caitlin, wrapping his arm around her back.

The doctor rolled her eyes, "Somehow, I fell for him."

Barry raises an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, a great decision until now and forever."

Cassidy smiles, watching her parents sending each other weird looks and silently teasing each other.

"Do you want me to tell her about the library incident?" Barry asked with a smirk causing Caitlin to flush red, slapping his arm playfully.

"I think Uncle Cisco mentioned that once or twice when I asked him about the two of you." Cassidy replied and trying to recall the conversation she had with her favorite uncle.

Caitlin turns to her, "You don't need to know about that stupid library incident." She smiles sweetly at her daughter,

_Francisco Ramon, when I see you, you're so dead. Together with your annoyingly gorgeous best friend, Barry Allen._

"Anyway, how did you know Dad was the one?" She asked her parents, causing them to look at each other.

Caitlin flushes red, "We didn't know. That's another thing in love, sweetie. You never know, it just happens or it doesn't."

Barry nods, "Its your choice if you'll take the chance and pursue the relationship and love. Or you'll walk away and probably regret not fighting for it, especially if there's so much love in it."

Their daughter nods, "Wow. Okay." She closes her laptop, a yawn escaping her mouth causing her parents to laugh.

"Go to bed, sweetie. You deserve a great rest. We'll continue this story tomorrow morning." Caitlin said with a smile, Barry nodding with a grin.

"We have all weekend, Cas." She smiles at them, kissing their cheeks and saying  _good night_. Walking up to her room, she smiled while recalling how in love her parents looked like.

Then a name pops into her mind.

_Ryan Cedric Queen. His mesmerizing blue eyes and wide grin._

A blush coats her face, "Oh god. Go away! Not him!" Cassidy angrily walks into her room, collapsing on her bed. She went to Dreamland, pleading her mind not to think of Ryan or his attractive features.

#

#

"Cait." Barry said while watching his wife, dressed in a black nightgown and was currently applying facial cream to her face on their vanity table.

"Hmmm?" Caitlin replies while looking at her face in the mirror, gently rubbing the mixture through circles on her face.

"Cassy is not allowed to date until she's thirty." He blurts out, mouth set in a hard line.

She turns to him, who was lying on their bed and staring at her. Laughter escapes her mouth, "I'm happy that she's not hearing you telling this because…"

_She's not even interested, Barry. I shouldn't mention her plan of possibly being a nun._

"She'll hate me? Please, I'm not allowing any boys to get to her." He said in a threatening tone causing Caitlin to giggle.

"What? Are you going to scare her suitors?" Barry nods with extreme determination, "Of course!"

Caitlin shakes her head in amusement, walking to her husband then lying down beside him.

Strong arms pull and wrap around her petite body, nose snuggling near her neck and tickling her. She giggles lightly as her hands play with Barry's brown hair.

"You smell so good, tonight, Cait." He murmurs then starts kissing her neck sensually. Her breath hitches, heart pounding and face turning scarlet.

"Barry…" She says in a breathy tone, feeling him nipping and biting at her skin. Caitlin felt his hands, grasping her waist and running along the skin exposed of her thin sleeping wear.

Her hands wander down from his hair to his toned back, slightly lifting the hem of his black shirt. Barry moves back to her lips, capturing it with his own and savoring her exquisite taste.

Suddenly, Barry ends the kiss, gazing down at the breath-taking view of his beautiful wife.

"Cait?" He asks while putting her arms beside her body.

"Barry?" Caitlin replies, half-lidded eyes staring at the gorgeous man on top of her.

"How did you know that you wanted to marry me?" Barry asks, a smile grazing his adorable face.

She blinks her eyes and releases a chuckle, "Really? You and your daughter sure are curious, huh?"

He leans down and pecks her lips, "Very, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin smiles and puts her hands around her heart, seemingly it had no plan of getting back to its normal pace of beating.

She gazes at Barry, trying to come up with something to reply to his curious mind.

"Five moments."

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Five—What?"

She chuckles, "Five moments. Then I knew I fell. No coming back up."

Barry slowly nods, still not quite understanding her statement.

" **One. Football. Falling for you, literally.**

**Two. Ms. Frosty. Valentine Ball. Friends and Dates.**

**Three. Library incident. Unexplained jealousy.**

**Four. Ignoring you. Chasing me. Realization.**

**Five. Graduation. Meet you there, the rest is history.** "

Caitlin said, gazing at the emerald eyes of Bartholomew Henry Allen. He chuckles and smiles at her, "Wow."

Her hands reached for his shirt, "Now, I think we were doing something that didn't require any piece of clothing, Mr. Allen."

He smirks and lets her lift up his shirt, "I think you are right, Mrs. Allen."

Barry leans down, Caitlin meets his lips with equal passion.

_Five moments. Heart skipping a beat. Stupid grins. Cold treatment. Alas, I married you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! Should I make one-shots of the moments? :3 Send me some feedbacks and as always, favorites are well-appreciated! Thank you for everyone supporting my stories! Send prompts if you have one and once again, Snowbarry Forever!!!


	10. The Agent, the Doctor, and the Bait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agent Barry Allen and his personal doctor, Dr. Caitlin Snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Harry Wells, Cisco Ramon, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak

"Flash, watch your six." A worried feminine voice whispered through the earpiece attached to his ear.

He turns around, dodges a bluntly thrown punch by the thug and kicks him in the gut. The masked man was sent crashing to some nearby crates, groans escaping his mouth.

A smirk decorates his handsome face, "Bar-" The woman's voice was cut off by the clicking sound of a gun, "Try to move and your brains will be decorating the floors of this factory."

He stops and straightens himself, a gun pointed at his head; greeting him. Mouth set in a hard line, he looks at the gunman with a steady gaze.

Raising his hand around his sides, "Any last words, Flash?" He stares at him then quick as lightning, he grabs the gun and punches the gunman straight in his jaw; the sound of bones cracking was echoing inside the building.

Flash throws the gun away, "The cops are coming. Nice work, Flash!" An enthusiastic voice greeted the man, who grins back while looking at the several knocked out thugs of the drug factory that he just destroyed.

"I'll be running home now, Dr. Snow." He said cheerfully through the comms.

"Good job." A monotone voice replied causing him to sigh.

#

#

The elevator door opens, Bartholomew Henry Allen walks through the corridor of STAR Labs. He greets some fellow workers inside the lab.

STAR Labs, a wonderful spectacle of science, technology, and development lead by renowned scientist, Harry Wells.

It's the center of innovations in Central City; having researched and produced several patents of automations that helps in providing security within the city.

Thousands of brilliant minds are working together inside STAR Labs, caffeine and their insatiable curiosity are the key drivers of the lab. Engineers, doctors, scientist, technicians and anyone who wanted to change the world to a better place was warmly welcomed by Harrison Wells.

That's what civilians and children thought about Star Labs. But it isn't just a simple dome of innovations, it was also a dome of justice. At night, Star Labs helps the Central City Police Department in stopping criminals and people up to no good.

The threat of these criminals wasn't decreasing and the police force are getting outnumbered. Star Labs, with the goal of helping them, started recruiting and hiring people willing to risk their lives for the city.

They're warriors. Soldiers. Agents. Vigilantes. People who believed in the Law, but knew that sometimes... the Law isn't enough.

One of these recruits, probably also one of the most talented, is Barry Allen. A forensic scientist of CCPD, raised by Nora and Henry Allen who've passed away years ago due to natural causes.

He was taken by Detective Joe West, raised him to be a good man together with his daughter, Iris West, a talented news reporter of Central City News.

Barry believes in the goodness of people, upholds the Law, and wants a better world for everyone. But his perspective was changed and influenced by a certain Mayor of Star City.

Years ago, he met Oliver Queen in Star City when he was assigned on a case within the city. He almost got his life endangered during the investigation, but Oliver was able to save him and their team.

Amazed of how he defended himself, Barry asks him on how he was able to learn and master martial arts and self defense.

Oliver, knowing that telling him he just learned it from a self defense trainer was too good to be true, told him about his past. What happened to him in Lian Yu. The six years of hell, torture and pain. He told that he was taught how to fight and defend himself.

Oliver wasn't an open person and had trust issues but somehow, he felt comfortable in talking with Barry and trusted him. Barry, upon hearing his past, admired him more.

The two talked about it, his identity as the Green Arrow being revealed to the young scientist.

"I've done dark things, Barry. Not because I didn't trust the Law but sometimes it isn't enough."

Oliver told him, looking at the bright lights of the city he was running.

"Can you train me?"

Barry asked him, earning a weird look from Oliver.

"You're something else, Allen. You seem to be a guy radiating with happiness and brightness; a complete opposite of me to be exact."

He chuckles and takes a swig from his beer,

"I just want to protect my city too. For the record, I don't think you're a person radiating darkness. You wouldn't be able to get her then."

Barry points to Felicity Smoak who was busy arranging Oliver's schedule. A smile ghosts the lips of Mayor Queen,

"She's also something else." He replies, looking at Felicity with such emotions.

Oliver stands up, "Since you're persistent, fine. I'll train you."

Barry grins, "Nice!" He extends his hand which Oliver firmly shook.

That was the start of their training; of another brotherhood. Years later, Barry is recruited to Star Labs.

* * *

"Congratulations on another successful mission, Agent Flash." Harry Wells greeted the man with green eyes, a handful of claps echoing inside the lab.

Barry nods with a smile, "Thank you." A curly haired man approaches him, he grins back and did their broshake.

"Agent Flash is killing it out there!" Cisco Ramon said with a bright grin while monitoring the city through the tablet he's carrying.

Barry chuckles and looks around the lab once more, trying to spot a familiar figure of uptightness and coldness.

"She's in the Medbay, Allen." Dr. Wells said while typing something on his computer. He nods, unsure how Dr. Wells knew that he was looking for her.

As Barry walks out of the room, "How long would it take this time?" Cisco asked with a teasing grin. Harry shakes his head, a small smile ghosting his face, "Maybe three minutes, Ramon?" The two scientists laughed, picturing a certain doctor crossing her arms across her chest.

-at the Medbay-

Barry enters the small room, a methodically arranged set of tubes and flasks, spotless white office table, and completely organized office greets him.

His eyes wander around until setting on a figure seating in front of her computer, face serious and focused. A chuckle escapes his mouth, watching her bite her lip and sigh.

"Can't you lighten up, Dr. Snow?" He asked causing her to jump a little and face him, a small squeak echoing inside the room.

Barry grins widely at the hard gaze of Caitlin Snow, huffing lightly and crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can't you greet me normally and not behind my back, Mr. Allen?" She replied with a roll of her eyes at him, who shakes his head with amusement.

"Surprising you and hearing you squeak, is more entertaining." He replied while walking further inside the Medbay and sitting down on the medical bed.

Caitlin sighs while walking towards Barry, "Straight to the gurney, being careless and reckless again, Mr. Allen?"

He looks at her, who had her arms crossed over her chest and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and smirked.

"Have a look, Dr. Snow." Barry said and casually removed his black shirt, dropping it to the floor and placed his hands on his waist; puffing his chest a little and in the most subtle way possible.

Ignoring the warmth spreading in her cheeks, Caitlin went closer and examined his toned body. Expecting cuts or bruises, she was greeted with his muscled torso and washboard abs, toned arms, and just a perfectly attractive body of a young man.

"Enjoying the view, Cait?" He teases with a grin, noticing the rosy cheeks of his personal doctor. She shakes her head, hiding her embarrassment and moved away from her gorgeous patient.

"Two words. Green. Arrow." She quipped back, giggling lightly at the frown appearing on the face of Barry. He stood up and looked at her, "For real? You're on my team, you should've chosen me. It's like required or necessary."

Caitlin looks back and shakes her head in amusement, "I'm sure some girls would prefer you. No need to be jealous." She hears him sigh and groan, "You're unbelievable, Caitlin Snow."

She smiles sweetly, "I know, Barry Allen." Barry laughs and puts his black shirt on, "Jokes aside, you should be more careful about your surroundings, Barry."

Caitlin remembered how fast her heart was beating, watching a man pointing a gun at him. Bartholomew Henry Allen wasn't just as simple as her patient. He meant so much more for her, she can't think of even losing him; Barry was already a part of her life.

He looks at her, seeing her worried expression, "You almost…" Caitlin stares back, but didn't finish what she thought and was going to say.

"Hey, I didn't." Barry replies back, grinning lightly at her. She shakes her head, "Please take this seriously, Barry." Caitlin replied, surprised that he was able to grin like a fool at this kind of conversation.

He sighs, "I am taking this seriously, Cait. I didn't die, alright?" She nods, biting her lip, "Yes, you didn't."

His eyes lock on her lip, nudged between her teeth, "What?"

She looks back to him, "Nothing."

Barry crosses his arms, "Come on, Cait. We've known each other for years now. You're biting your lip, what is it?"

Caitlin silently cursed her stupid mannerism and how he noticed it, "Why don't you just get a partner?" He chuckles, "I don't need a partner, Caitlin. We talked about this."

She blinks her eyes, "I know you're one of the best, but Ba—" He cuts her off, "I've been doing this solo for years now, Cait! I don't need a partner. I have you and Cisco as my eyes, full trust that the two of you would always have my back. And I know the two of you have the same trust that I will always come back here. Or maybe I was wrong with you?"

Barry said calmly while Caitlin shakes her head, "No, I trust you. I have complete faith that you'll always return here after the mission, unscathed or filled with bruises."

He chuckles, "Hard to believe that, Cait."

She looks at him, "Believe it. I'm just worr—"

Barry sighs loudly, "I know you're worried about me and my safety, cause you're my doctor."

Caitlin cuts back, "Your doctor and one of your best friends."

"I just don't want you to end up lik—" She didn't get to finish.

"Stop comparing me and Ronnie, Cait. We're different. I'll never be like him." Barry retorted, looking at her with an intense stare.

Caitlin couldn't speak, eyes wide; she simply nodded, "You're right."

"You two are different. You're alive. He's dead." Barry sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "Hey—"

"No. Just get out. I need some space." She said icily.

He looks at her, who refused to meet his stare.

"Get out, Bartholomew Henry Allen." Caitlin said once more.

Barry walks out of her lab, Caitlin slumps down to her computer. She closed her eyes, silent tears running down her face. Her armor came down, she didn't want to cry in front of someone; being vulnerable and weak scared her too much.

* * *

_Ronnie Raymond. Agent Firestorm. An amazing agent in Star Labs, a great man, and the late fiancé of Dr. Caitlin Snow. He died during a mission, five years ago. His team was ambushed, massacred like animals._

_It was heartbreaking for everyone in STAR Labs, especially to her. She wanted him to be her husband, not a hero. But life didn't stop her, she was emotionless, cold, and bitter for almost two years._

_That all changed when Barry came along, he was like the hand pulling her to the daylight and hope once more. He allowed her to step into the daylight and to let go of all her heartbreaking memories._

Barry viciously attacked the punching bag, its sand pouring out and spreading on the wooden floor.

"Dude, don't be rude." He looks up, breathing wildly, and saw Cisco entering the room carrying a Big Belly Burger. He tossed it to the sweat soaked man, who catches it,

"Thanks, man.

The curly haired man grins at him, "No problemo." He slumps down on the metallic stairs, Barry sitting beside him.

"Did you get…" Barry starts to ask with Cisco nodding with a soft smile.

"She's enjoying it in her lab plus a strawberry Jell-O." He nods back, digging in on his own burger.

"Caitlin just needs time, that's all." Cisco said munching on a fry.

Barry sighs, "I hope you're right, man. I-I screwed up. Big time. I went too far, mentioning Ronnie."

He puts down his Big Belly Burger, suddenly fascinated at the metallic flooring of the training room.

"Yeah, you did mess up. Like real mess up, dude. You should know how Ronnie's death affected her, she was completely cold and frozen."

Barry nods his head, listening to Cisco, "But you changed that, man. When you came, Cait started smiling again. Slowly, she turned back to the Caitlin Snow I first met."

A small smile tugs on his face, "The one who was uptight but made corny jokes. The one who sees the good in everyone, is fiercely loyal and... the most caring person I know."

Cisco looks at Barry, grinning, "Our best friend who is so understanding, selfless, and not just because her line of work requires it; she's naturally like that."

The two men chuckled, thinking about the important woman in their life. The woman that kept them and the world together.

"Just apologize to her, man." Cisco said while finishing up his burger. Barry nods, munching softly on his fries.

"I just hope... I'll be able to fix it." Barry replied, standing up and walking out of the room.

"Thanks, man. A lot." He said while grinning at the curly haired man, who simply raised a thumbs up and mumbled a 'Good luck', then went to the Medbay.

#

Caitlin was staring at her computer, completely ignoring her half-eaten cup of strawberry Jell-o and Big Belly Burger.

She closed her eyes, his face pictured by her mind.

-flashback-

His warm smile that made her feel all giddy.

How he looked at her, like she was his everything.

His warm touch and strong arms, her second home and made her feel that she wasn't alone in this cruel world.

"I love you, Mrs. Raymond." She recalled him say, peppering her with kisses.

She smiled, a tear escaping, "I love you too, Mr. Raymond."

Then they shared a kiss, a promise of something new.

But it was a promise of someone not coming back.

It was the night; he and his team were brutally killed.

It was the night; she lost the warmth he gave to her.

It was the night; she wanted to forget forever but it always comes back.

It was the night; the flame was extinguished and the cold froze her heart.

For five years, it was an eternal winter for her. Then he came.

"What?" She asked while checking his vitals on her tablet.

"Nothing." He replied back, taken aback because of her icy tone.

"I just noticed… You don't smile much." He said to her.

She looked up at him, green eyes and brown eyes finally meeting.

"My fiancé died, my life turned into a living hell, and my career of being a doctor became nothing. So, an eternal frown, is the most appropriate accessory for me." Caitlin replied then walked away.

Barry stood there, wondering how could he make this woman smile once more.

"Barry?" Caitlin asked, eyes wide while slowly standing up from her chair.

"Here. Alive." He replied back, breathing raggedly and fled from the unconscious thugs as the sirens of CCPD cars were heard.

She was stitching up a couple of wounds, Barry hissing lightly.

"Sorry. It's your fault, I told you to be more careful." Caitlin said with a frown.

"I'm a bit reckless, ask Oliver. But at least I'm back here, being patched up by the best doctor I know." Barry replied with a smile.

She rolled her eyes, a smile decorating her face, "Don't expect me to patch you up, all the time."

He sighs loudly, "That's heartbreaking, Dr. Snow. But at least I made you smile."

Caitlin looks at him, who returned her gaze, "A smile looks better on you."

"Enough flattery, Mr. Allen. Just be more careful." She replied, the smile not leaving her face.

He grins back, "Affirmative. Just smile more often." In Barry's vision, he was sure her smile grew wider.

She did smile more often, thanks to him.

He did become more careful (a little), thanks to her.

-end of flashback-

A knock and the soft mention of her voice breaks her reverie,

"Cait?"

She turns around on her seat, looking at a sad looking Barry Allen leaning his head on the entrance of the Medbay.

"What?" Caitlin asked, crossing her arms across her chest.

Barry sighs and scratches the back of his neck,

"I'm sorry for what I said earlier. It was out of hand, I know how much you missed him and how hurt you are because of what happened."

He looks at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"It was insensitive of me, especially as one of your best friends. I'm sorry." She sighs and walks up to him.

Arms wrapped around his neck, surprising Barry.

"I forgive you." Caitlin whispered as Barry hugged him back.

An alarm suddenly blares inside the room, causing the pair to let go from each other.

"Allen, Snow, please proceed to the Cortex." Wells voice echoed in the room.

#

#

"Zack Culver. A notorious drugs dealer of a substance that causes humans to feel complete lust and the need for pleasure. His target are mostly women, hence why he's throwing a party in the Rockwell Night Club." Harry explained to the three scientists.

"All I have to do is knock him out and capture him?" Barry asked while cracking his knuckles.

"Not that simple, man. He has highly-trained bodyguards and would only talk to women. Plus, there is a rumor that the women he drugs are sold to foreign men." Cisco further explained.

"So, a bait is needed. Fine, I'll go with Barry." Caitlin said with determination.

"What? No. You're not going to be a bait or going with me." Barry looked at her, arms crossed across his chest.

She returned his gaze, "Why not? Cause I'm a girl? I can protect myself, Barry."

Caitlin looks at Harry, "Dr. Wells, I'll be the bait."

Cisco looks at her with worry, "Cait, are you sure? This is dangerous."

She smiles at him, "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Barry will protect me, right?"

Caitlin turns to Barry who had his mouth set in a hard line, "No. You won't be the bait. We'll find another way to reach Culver."

She rolled her eyes, "You can't stop me.", and walked out of the room.

Barry sighs and runs after her, "Well, this is not a good sign." Cisco mumbled while Harry nods.

"Caitlin, why are you so stubborn?! The mission is too dangerous!" He explained in frustration.

She turns around, looking at him intensely, "That's why you need someone with you out there!"

"I don't want you out there with me! I can't watch my best friend getting hurt because of me!"

Caitlin shakes her head, "I am not getting hurt, Barry! I can handle it and protect myself! Or did you forget that I also used to be an agent before you were recruited by STAR Labs."

Barry runs a hand through his hair, Caitlin sighs and looks at him while grabbing his free hand.

"I volunteered to be a doctor because you needed someone to patch you up. Now, I want to help you in the field because I can. You won't change my mind, Barry."

Their eyes met for quick second until Caitlin released her grip, she walked away from Barry; her heart filled with thousands of emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Part 2? Maybe? Maybe. Comments and favorites are well-appreciated! Thanks for reading and I hope y'all enjoyed it! But still unclear if a part 2/continuation will be written for it (depends if you guys want it). See you soon! :)


	11. Hold the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You can't fit the world in your hands, Cait." "Are you sure about that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Caitlin Snow & Barry Allen/Savitar
> 
> A/N: Happy April Fools! Yeah, this update is not the part 2 of the Spy AU (it's still being written by yours truly hehe). I've read the reviews and will definitely make a part 2! For the moment, enjoy this small SaviSnow AU (the pairing is just so cute and uwu-worthy). A self prompt, enjoy! :)

 

"You can't fit the world in your hands, Caitlin." He said roughly, looking at the female doctor staring at the hideous scar decorating his handsome face.

She smiles at him, "Are you sure about that?"

-earlier-

The light tapping and clicking of the keyboard echoed inside the Medbay as Caitlin Snow worked about the research and report she was planning to pass to Mercury Labs.

"Barry told me, you'll keep me company. And you typing on your computer isn't really entertaining, Dr. Snow." A rough voice said followed by a bored sigh.

The female doctor saves the file and closes it, turning to the man lying on the gurney of her lab.

He had his arms behind his head, lying comfortably on the medical bed while staring at her with a light smirk ghosting his face.

"Watching me work wasn't my suggestion, you chose to watch me. Besides, I can't think of something 'entertaining' to do for the God of Speed." Caitlin quipped back at the man, crossing her arms and looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

A small chuckle escapes his mouth, "Enough with the honorifics, Frosty."

She glared at him, "Don't call me that."

"Killer Frost doesn't suit you. Fine then, Elsa." He retorted, recalling the annoyingly accurate nickname that Cisco once given to her.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "What do you want, Savitar?"

He looks at her, "Nothing. Have you figured out how could I get my speed back?"

She walks to the table, fetching her tablet and showing the screen to the former God of Speed.

"You are perfectly fine and healthy. Maybe you should rest, go have some sleep." Caitlin told him with concern, despite knowing that this man did terrible things to her and the team.

Savitar sighs and sits up on the gurney, "Sing me a lullaby? Oh, wait. You can't."

He smirks at the light pink spreading on her cheeks who cleared her throat and walked away from the speedster.

"Go to sleep. I'll do my work." Caitlin said while sitting back in front of her computer, ignoring how a broken version of Barry Allen made fun of her singing ability.

_A broken Bartholomew Henry Allen, someone she didn't expect to meet or even exist. This one lost all the love, joy, and kindness he was given and experienced with from the West family._

_This Barry Allen also wanted the love of his life, dead and lifeless for him to rise and be the most powerful speedster._

_He caused a lot of pain and misery to their team, almost even turning me fully to my dreaded alter ego of cold and misery._

_His plans were stopped by Team Flash and he just gave up; waiting for his time to be up._

_And now, he's here. Lost his speed and I'm babysitting him. How quaint._

"When you say 'work', are you referring to the one you're going to submit to Mercury Labs because you want to leave the team, am I right, Dr. Snow?"

Savitar asked waiting for her reaction.

This caused the female doctor to turn around, eyes wide while facing the speedster on the gurney.

"How di—" She started to ask.

"Don't leave the team." Savitar cuts her off, looking at her with such intensity.

"Team Flash needs the one who patches things up, the one who knows what to do, and the one who keeps this team together and intact. It needs you, Caitlin." He further explained, surprising himself of what he was saying to the woman in front of him.

_Just as much as I needed you and Killer Frost on my side back then._

He thought but chose not to tell it, he didn't need her to hear those words.

Caitlin stared at him, "How do you know that?"

Savitar rolled his eyes, "I just did. I've lived this so many times, and I know Team Flash won't survive without its heart."

Silence surrounded the pair, comforting for two souls that felt lost in the world they lived in.

* * *

"Did we…" Caitlin hesitated on finishing her question, looking at the closed eyes of the speedster.

"I was trying to have my sleep, because I remember that you told me I need to sleep." Savitar replies nonchalantly, eyes still closed.

"Did we kick you out of the team?" She finally asked, watching the slow rise and fall of his chest.

He opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling and lights of the Medbay; Savitar had his mouth set in an emotionless stupor.

"Team Flash. Not including, you." He replied, closing his eyes remembering how Caitlin tried to reach for him but was held back by Cisco and Wells. He remembered the forlorn expression of Joe and Iris, losing the shine their eyes once had when they looked at him back then.

Caitlin looks at his face, eyes closed and chose to let him rest and not pester him anymore with her questions.

#

#

"This rest therapy of yours is not working, Dr. Snow." Savitar complained, raising his hand and willing to vibrate it but nothing happens.

Caitlin sighed and was tapping her tablet, "How about just waiting for it to come back on its own. Even you didn't know why you lost in the first place, right?"

He shakes his head, "Just tell me you can't fix it. I've had enough false hopes and promises experienced in various time travels."

She looks at him, "Why ar—"

"Great! I've dreamt of existing, replacing the silly hero version of Barry Allen! But he defeated me, and now I'm reduced to this low human form having my powers stolen as I wait for my death while being pitied by his best friend!"

Savitar shouted, ragged intakes of air while staring at the floor.

Caitlin couldn't speak, she wanted to hug and comfort him; just like how she did to the Barry Allen she knew. But he was different. He lost his friends, the love, warmth, and bright smile he once had.

He retained his humor, turned sarcastic and twisted in a way. His sea green eyes, were now a pair of a darker shade of green and grayish white orbs. He also had a scar, covering almost half of his face.

_Broken. Alone. Angry._

She recognized those emotions, she also had all of those. Bottled inside a cold alter ego, who loved the idea of killing people.

The auburn-haired woman sighed and walked to the crippled shell of Barry Allen, grabbing his free hand.

Savitar looks at her, pulling his hand out of her cold and comforting grip, "What are you doing?"

Caitlin looks at him straight in the eyes, "You're not the only who's broken, alone, and angry."

He laughs at her, "Your pep—"

"I know all of the emotions you have. I lost Ronnie, twice. My mother and I are estranged. I have an alter ego that I'm scared of and the team wanted to cure me; all I wanted was for them to guide me in controlling it. I'm broken, alone, and angry too, Savitar."

Savitar shakes his head, "But you managed to keep it all in plus you have a family in Star Labs."

She gives him a small smile, "Doesn't feel like that. The home I used to have here is slowly disappearing."

He gazes at her doe brown pair while Caitlin does the same, focusing more on the scar he had.

"How did you get the scar?" She asked, staring at it with fascination.

Savitar looks away from her, "Through the living hell I lived in the Speed Force."

Caitlin simply nods at his answer, "Why can't we just fit the world into our hands, reshape it into something we like, right?"

A soft chuckle escapes the mouth of the former God of Speed, "Hilarious that a question like that is coming from you. Maybe that's what should I've done, learned to reshape the world or find someone or something that could do that."

She smiles at him, "I agree."

Savitar gazes back at his hands, waiting for it to vibrate; to feel electricity running through his body once more.

He grunts and looks at the worried face of Caitlin Snow, "Guess I'm just a worthless remnant of Barry Allen waiting for his death."

She extends her hand, trying to reach for his face. Instinctively, Savitar moves back, "May I?" Caitlin asked, staring at him.

He sighs but nods his head anyway, closing his eyes as he slowly felt the cold yet comforting touch of the female doctor on his scar.

Caitlin gently touches every inch of the scar, watching as Savitar kept his eyes closed and slowly relaxing to her touch.

He places his hand on top of Caitlin's, squeezing it as she continued caressing his scar. Savitar felt contented, unconsciously leaning in to her touch.

"You can't fit the world in your hands, Cait." He said in a rough tone, eyes staring at the woman fascinated by his scar.

She smiles at him and the use of her nickname, raising her other hand and completely cupping the face of Savitar,

"Are you sure about that?" Caitlin asked cupping the face of a Barry Allen. The god of speed coughs, surprised by the action and the warmth he was feeling.

Noticing how their faces were just inches apart, Savitar closes the gap. Both shocked at the turn of events but eventually settling with the kiss.

His lips were soft, despite Caitlin's initial thoughts of it being rough. She felt her heart beating fast as the kiss deepened. He felt like the Speed Force was reconnecting with him, electricity flowing through his system.

After a few more minutes, they pull away from each other.

Ragged breaths echoed inside the Medbay, the pair thankful for the absence of the other Team Flash members.

"Savitar…" Caitlin stated, staring at his hand.

He looks at where she was staring, chuckling as he raises his vibrating hand.

"You got your speed back." She said, a smile decorating her face.

"Or maybe I really haven't lost it." Savitar quipped back, smirking at the confused face of Caitlin.

"Wait, you pretended to have lost your speed? And told everyone to leave you inside Star Labs with me as your babysitter?" She asked, eyes widening at the realization she was making.

"All for a kiss from my greatest what if, yes, I did." He answered back, causing the female doctor to laugh.

#

#

#

"I told you I can fit the world in my hands." Caitlin said, looking at him.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist, "Who would've thought perfection would look better encased in my arms, huh?"

_Two souls, fated to be broken were destined to meet and fix the broken parts; holding the world in her hands was just one of Caitlin's talents._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yes, SaviSnow is just so adorable to write! Maybe more of them in the future? Who knows? Hehehe. Anyway, thank you for reading! Snowbarry FOREVER AND ALWAYS!
> 
> PS: Your favorite sporadic writer got qualified into his dream university! Ahhhhh! Just wanted you guys to know that and how happy and crying I am at the moment. Thanks again!


	12. Its for Charity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The perfect but clueless pairs, standing side by side all those years up to the uncertain future that lies ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow
> 
> A/N: Hi! Enjoy this boss x secretary dynamic for Snowbarry! Yes, I have a thing for office dynamics (the boss and secretary, uwu.) Anyway, please give this AU a shot. Thanks!

 

"You're a minute late." He said, crossing his arms and looking at her with a disapproving stare.

She looked up at him with a wide and sweet smile, "I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again."

The man rolled his eyes, "Make sure it won't. Even if you're my best secretary, I would still fire you, Ms. Snow." He looks at her, adorning that handsome but evil smirk that made him look more of a villain.

The auburn-haired woman nodded, "Thank you for understanding, Mr. Allen." She bows her head, barely containing the angry snowstorm inside her, and was about to exit the nicknamed 'Principal's office' of their company.

"It's already 10:00 AM, Ms. Snow. I would like my tea to be served with the chocolate eclairs." He said with a sly smile at the back of his secretary, tapping his fingers on the table annoyingly.

She looks back, forcing a sweet smile, "Of course, sir. I'll go get you your tea."

* * *

"He's intelligent and capable but he can't make himself a simple cup of tea?! Oh my god. That… Aghhh!" Caitlin Snow almost threw the black and white tea saucer, thankful for being able to hold herself back.

She sighs, lightly pouring a cup of green tea then walking around the office kitchen and looking for the box of chocolate eclairs.

"And here I am, preparing chocolate eclairs that I really love with all of my heart to an annoying and cocky man." Caitlin told herself, dreadfully putting two delicious looking pieces of éclair on a plate.

She puts all of it on the black tray with gold linings, smiling widely and resisting to just shout at her boss, the most desired bachelor in Central City; her boss is Bartholomew Henry Allen.

CEO of the Allen Corporations after Henry Allen passed away, Bartholomew or more known as 'Barry' took over like a natural born boss and leader. He was a clever, athletic, and hard-working man; able to continue the legacy of his father and now surpassing and elevating the company into one of the best and leading corporations in the city.

But he has a very strict and cocky attitude that gets too much on times (ask Caitlin) that causes his staff to be afraid of him. He wants perfection in everything, just like how he is (a remark Caitlin knew all too well). He does not tolerate mistakes, even the simplest ones; you're either scolded (if one's lucky) or fired.

His secretaries never lasted for a long time for him, men or women; all of them were intimated and scared of how Barry Allen was. At least not all of them, Caitlin Snow has been his secretary for almost eight years now; a remarkable record and considered as a curse by the aforementioned woman.

Caitlin could've resigned and looked for a new job, possibly pursue her original dream of being a great doctor. But it was just a dream and it wasn't enough for her yearning heart. She understood it, her father was sick, her mother's job wasn't enough to pay their debts and her younger brother still had to go to high school.

She gave up her dreams of pursuing med school and applied in the Allen Corporation and she was surprisingly hired. The salary was enough to slowly pay her family's bills and expenses; Caitlin loved them with all of her heart that she would do anything for them as long as she breathes.

Everyone admired Caitlin's resilience in understanding and being patient with her brilliant yet narcissistic and cocky boss. She would smile at their questions of "How could you do that?" and answer, "Mr. Allen is still a person, who needs someone by his side."

#

#

"Thanks, Hector." Caitlin told Barry's personal driver who grinned at her, "Anything for you, Ms. Snow." She smiled back and entered the door he opened.

Inside was Barry listening to two men: a curly haired man and another guy with blond hair; the three were conversing deeply.

"Julian talk with Mr. Shergeth about the deal we had during his trip here." Barry told the blond-haired guy who nods at him.

"Cisco, monitor the trends regarding our newly released Flash tablets. What the customers thought about it and the special feature of it having a fast recharge time." The curly haired man nods with a grin.

"Good morning, Mr. Allen, Mr. Ramon, and Mr. Albert. Mr. Allen here are your tea and chocolate éclair." Caitlin politely interrupted the trio, looking at her as she went to place the tray containing the food on the table beside Barry.

Barry sips his tea while Cisco tries to swipe a chocolate éclair, earning him an intense glare from the man sipping his green tea.

"Sorry, boss." The curly haired man replied with a sigh, Caitlin giggling a little at their interaction.

The man with green eyes raised an eyebrow, "Want to share why are you giggling by yourself, Ms. Snow?" He asked the auburn-haired woman whose eyes widened and quickly shook her head.

"Well, I'll report back to you as soon as possible, Mr. Allen. I'll take my leave now, Cisco. Have a good day, lads." Julian stood up and started walking out of the office.

"Have a good day too, Ms. Snow." He told Caitlin with a small smile.

She smiled back, "You too, Mr. Albert." Barry witnessed the small interaction, angrily biting his éclair and drinking his tea quickly, ignoring the burning sensation his throat was put through.

He started coughing, fanning his mouth while Cisco looked down and barely held himself from laughing at him.

"Mr. Allen! Are you alright?" Caitlin asked, rushing to Barry's side with a glass of water and a white towel. He looked at her, getting the glass of water and drinking it, "Thank you. Get back to your work, Ms. Snow." He said in between breaths while silently glaring at Cisco.

She nods and excused herself from the two men, smirking a bit to herself once out of the office.

 _Serves him right. Hope that burned some of his cockiness. I hope he's okay though._  Caitlin thought while shaking her head, reminding herself that she's just worried because he was her secretary. Just that.

"Are you done?" Barry asked while browsing through his emails, Cisco's laughter as the perfect background music that further pissed off the man.

"Sorry, man. I… Why did you drink the boiling hot tea that quick?!" The curly haired man asks then laughed loudly once again.

He sighs and grits his teeth, "I don't know. And you laughing is not helping me to think about it. In fact, it helps me think of how to forcefully fire you from my company despite you being my best friend."

This shut Cisco up who looked at the man across him with a sad frown, "Come on, dude. That's not friendship. Well, that would make you bias, anyway. Sorry, it was just hilarious on how you reacted with Caitlin and Julian talking."

Barry looks at him, "What?!"

He grins at his confused and angry stare, "You angrily biting that poor éclair and being burnt by your tea. So subtle, my man."

He looks at him with crossed arms, "I still don't get you."

Cisco sighs and stands up, "Man, you're a brilliant guy in the field of business. But in the field of feelings, dude you need to study more. See you, boss."

He dashes out of his room, Barry furrowed his eyebrows and thought about what he said.

 _Field of feelings? What?_ He sighed, still trying to know why he was filled with anger upon the sight of Julian and Caitlin smiling at each other.

#

#

"Is he overworking you again? I swear I'm gonna come over there and talk some sense into him." Caitlin rolled her eyes at the threatening voice and huff from the other line of her phone.

"Not really, he believes in my skills already. Don't bother, the both of us might get fired because of what you're planning to do. I'm fine and he's not senseless, Kara. He's just… being him." She explained hearing a sigh as a reply.

"I'm not scared of him, Cait. And stop defending him, you sound like you're his girlfriend or something. Wait, do you like him? People say he's handsome."

Her doe brown eyes animatedly widened, cheeks burning bright pink and the auburn-haired woman laughed at what she just heard.

"I don't like him. I'm not his girlfriend and I won't be. I'm not his type and he's not my type. Alright? And he's not gay, if you're thinking about asking me that." She replied with a giggle.

"Fine, I'll stop dissing your boss. Anyway, text me when you have the time, okay? I miss you, Snow! See you soon." Kara said, smiling to herself as she walked inside CatCo.

"I miss you too, Danvers. See you soon, hopefully." Caitlin bid goodbye and hung up while staring at the large glass window of the company's lounge.

 _Liking Barry? God. No. Any men will do, just not an egoistic man like him._ She thought while crossing her arms, not seeing the man approaching her from behind.

"Ms. Snow?" She turned around, greeted by a handsome face with mesmerizing blue eyes and neatly styled black hair. He was wearing a suit, hugging his muscled frame that made Caitlin stare a little bit.

Her eyes widened, realizing the familiar fellow, "Mr. Wayne! Good morning, what brings you here? Are you here to see, Mr. Allen?"

He smiles at her, "Yes. Could you please accompany me?"

She nods at him, "Right this way, sir."

* * *

"Barry Allen." Bruce Wayne said with a smile at the man seating inside the spacious office. The man walks towards him, "Bruce, what are you doing here?"

He extends his hand which Barry shook, "Sorry for dropping unannounced, I know I could've emailed it to Ms. Snow but I wanted to tell it you in person."

He sits down on the black velvet couch, facing Barry who had Caitlin standing behind him.

"Me and my wife are holding a charity ball for children who never got the privilege of studying. And as one of my best business partners, I want to invite you to attend, Barry." Bruce said, thanking Caitlin for the glass of water she served.

Barry nods, "I will. When is it?"

"Tomorrow at around 7PM in the Empire Deluxe Hotel. I hope you don't have any plans?" He asked while looking at Barry.

The man with green eyes turned to her secretary, "M—"

"Your schedule is clear, sir. No meetings or anything. You are free to attend." Caitlin answered quickly with a small smile.

Both men chuckled at her, "Well, see you tomorrow then, Bruce."

Mr. Wayne stands up and was about to leave but looked back at Barry and Caitlin, "Oh! Before I forgot, a date is mandatory. See you."

He smiles then exits the office of Barry Allen, who was staring at the now empty seat across him.

"Should I call, Ms. Spivot, sir?" Caitlin asked, remembering the girl he used to take during these kinds of parties.

Barry runs a hand through his hair, "No. Don't." She nods and bites her lip, thinking of someone else.

He walks around the room, thinking and then Barry looked at his secretary; Caitlin had her lip nudged in between her teeth. Fixing his tie, Barry strode forward to the auburn-haired woman.

"Mr. All—" She was interrupted by Barry's hand grabbing hers gently but firmly while looking straight in her eyes. Caitlin felt herself turning bright red and pink, barely able to stare back at the beautiful pair of green eyes that her boss had.

"Be my date, Ms. Snow." Barry didn't ask more like commanded and Caitlin had trouble breathing and speaking, thinking of how this scenario seemed to be roman…

"Also, don't bother refusing. I'll fire you, if you refuse. No threats." He added with that signature smirk breaking Caitlin's thoughts of this being romantic and magical.

With a forced smile, "Of course, Mr. Allen. I'm glad to be your date." She answered while staring back at the eyes of Barry Allen and with the thought of…

_Thank the gods you're my boss and the salary is high because you holding my hand like that and causing butterflies… I HATE YOU._

#

#

"I told you the dress fits you perfectly." Barry said proudly as the car stopped in front of the hotel. Beside him, was his secretary adorned in a bright red dress paired with red heels and light make up, her auburn hair in a bun, and the red painted lips formed in a bright smile.

Caitlin nods while looking at Barry, adorned in a classic tuxedo fitting him perfectly paired with a bright red bow tie. His brown hair was done neatly and his trademark smirk completed the whole look of the most sought-after bachelor of Central City.

She smiles at him, "You look amazing, sir."

He looks at her then chuckles, "Of course, I do. I had that dress made by my mother's friend to make you match me tonight. In all honesty though, I'm the most perfect human being, right, Ms. Snow?"

Caitlin ignores the narcissistic remark and laughs a little, "Yes, you are, Mr. Allen. No one is more perfect than you."

Barry grabs her hand, causing his secretary to have the slightest tinges of pink on her cheeks, "Ready?"

She squeezes his hand, "Always."

Inside the building, dozens of people were walking and talking; all of them were dressed in the most expensive types of clothing. From elegant tuxedos and gowns to brilliant diamonds and emeralds; everyone would've been worth a million as they interact inside the equally expensive and elegant looking hotel.

"Welcome to Mr. and Mrs. Wayne's Charity Ball." A young man wearing a waiter's uniform approached the pair of Barry Allen and Caitlin Snow, offering them a glass of champagne.

Barry takes a sip and notices his date, gulping the whole drink in one sip. Caitlin sighed and fanned herself a little, "Don't be so nervous, Ms. Snow. We're just here to attend, plain and simple. I don't want a drunk date, alright?"

She looks at him and smiled a little, "Sorry, sir. I'm just really anxious."

He chuckles at her, "Who wouldn't when I'm their date, right?"

Caitlin laughs, "Right as always, sir. Thank you for choosing me as your date even though Ms. Spivot would be a better choice."

Barry looks at her, frowning a little, "What Patty and I had, that's all in the past. We moved on, I have a company to run and she has several modeling contracts to be done. Please, don't be stuck in the past, Ms. Snow."

She nods and felt embarrassed, "My apologies, Mr. Allen."

The pair continued walking around, Barry greeting some familiar faces, "Besides I chose you as my date because you're the best choice."

"Pardon, sir?" Caitlin asked

"If Patty was a better choice, then she should've been my secretary, right? No one compares to you, Ms. Snow. Well except for me though." Barry clarified with a sly smile.

She laughs, evoking a smile on his handsome face, "Thank you, sir. And yes, except for you."

"Good, now that you're comfortable, can I dance with you?" He asked looking at her alluring doe brown eyes.

Her heart skipped a beat once more, "Of course, sir."

He chuckles, "As if you had the right to say 'no'. And please, just Barry, for tonight."

Ignoring the warmth coating her cheeks, Caitlin allowed herself to be guided through the maze of couples dancing and be led by her date for tonight to dance.

A soft classical music was being played by the orchestra, people were waltzing and whispering in the dancefloor; smiles and laughter were evident inside the hotel.

"Sorry, sir—Barry. Can we please just sit down, I've embarrassed myself a lot tonight." Caitlin said, cheeks reddening in embarrassment as she carelessly stepped on the foot of her boss/date.

The man shakes her head, "No worries. I do know that everyone can't dance but others can sing and vice versa."

A soft chuckle escapes her mouth, "I'm nothing of those, sir—Barry. Just a secretary."

Barry rolled his eyes, "You just need practice, Cait. In dancing and calling me just as Barry. Is it alright, if I call you 'Cait'?"

She stared at him, surprised of how he mentions her nickname. "Yes, Barry. It's alright."

The pair continued dancing and she miraculously stopped stepping on his feet, mind invaded but a thousand thoughts.

"Switch partners, Allen?" A deep baritone voice asked causing the pair to look at their left.

Bruce Wayne was smiling at them, adorned in a classic tuxedo with a black bow time. And beside him and wrapped in his arm was a beautiful lady wearing a black dress that had a thigh high slit and hugged her perfectly.

Her black hair was curled and flowing down her back, green eyes shining with delight and a wonderful smile completed her look.

"So, Barry Allen, that girl is your girlfriend?" She asked as the two of them swayed along to the music.

Barry chuckles and shakes his head, "No. She's my secretary, Caitlin Snow."

The woman nods and glances at Bruce and Caitlin, dancing and also talking with each other.

"Shame. She seems to be a pretty and intelligent woman." She said while noticing the stare Barry was giving to Caitlin.

"Yeah, she is. That's why she's my best secretary." Barry answered, looking away from the pair beside them.

The woman with green eyes laughed, "Please, Selina is just fine, Barry."

"You seem to be a good dancer, Ms. Snow." Bruce pointed out, smiling at the petite woman swaying with him.

She smiles at him and shakes her head, "Uhm, I'm not really a dancer or singer, sir. Sir—Barry just taught me an hour ago, hence several times of stepping on his foot.

The man laughs lightly, "Bruce is fine. Caitlin Snow, are you Allen's brand-new girl?"

Her cheeks turned bright red, "Mr. Way—Bruce, no! I'm just his secretary and a date for tonight's ball. Congratulations by the way."

Bruce nods and smiles, "Thank you, Caitlin. I hope you and Barry enjoy the rest of night."

* * *

Bruce and Barry were sat inside a private room at the balcony of the hotel, talking over their unfinished dinner about playing a couple rounds of golf. The two women were just listening to their talk, smiling lightly at both men's enthusiasm.

"Babe, sorry to interrupt, I'll just go to the terrace." Selina said to Bruce, looking at him lovingly which the man gladly returned.

"Of course." They shared a small passionate kiss, Caitlin smiling and Barry rolling his eyes but chuckling a bit at the sight.

She stood up and looks at Caitlin with a smile, "Care to join me, Ms. Snow? Have a little of girl talk?"

The auburn-haired woman nodded, "Certainly, Mrs. Wayne." She turns to Barry, "I'll just go outside, Barry." He nods at her, "Sure. Enjoy."

The two women went outside the room leaving the two men to themselves. Barry was staring at nothing, Bruce chuckling at the sight.

"You sure, Caitlin is not your girlfriend?" He asked, smiling a bit at the furrowed eyebrows of the man with green eyes.

"Girlfriend? No. She's just my secretary. I don't do romance." Barry answered, drinking a glass of whiskey.

The other laughs at him, "What about Linda Park and Patty Spivot? Are those your flings, Allen? Baby steps to being a playboy?"

He laughs at Bruce's questions, "They weren't romance, just short lived and cherished moments of attractions. Don't compare me to you, Wayne."

Bruce shakes his head, taking a sip of his from his drink, "I'm a changed man, Barry. After meeting Selina, I think she brought me that realization. Love was just a matter of finding the right one and not going with the one that feels right."

Barry chuckles at his statement, "Wow. Wise words from the previous playboy. You and Oliver sound like love gurus now."

The man with blue eyes laughed, "Not really, just men who fell in love. Open your eyes, Allen. Look at the great possibilities, try something new. Sometimes, we miss an opportunity because we were too busy looking at things that we think matters; unable to see the things that matter were just beside us."

He nods at his words, thinking about it and recalling how Cisco pointed out,

 _In the field of feelings, you need to study more._ Barry frowned to himself,

_In the field of feelings, I'm lost and don't know anything. Can't falling in love involve stocks, market trends, and patterns to study?_

#

#

"Beautiful evening isn't it, Ms. Snow?" Selina asked while staring at the night sky filled with stars and the bright moon. A comforting and chilly wind brushes the skin of both women.

Caitlin nods her head staring at the breath-taking view of the moon, "I completely agree, Mrs. Wayne."

The woman in black chuckles lightly, "Please, Selina is fine." Earning a giggle from the secretary, "Understood, Selina. Caitlin is fine too."

Selina turns to her, "Have you fallen in love, Caitlin?"

She shakes her head, "I don't think so. Most of my life was spent working hard for my family and being the best secretary."

The other woman nods her head, "How about Barry? Did you feel something for him after all those years of being his secretary?"

Caitlin laughs at the question, "Barry is a quick-witted, handsome, and brilliant man. But I'm not his type and he's not my type."

 _Right?_ She asked herself, her mind replaying the quickened heart beats caused by her boss.

Selina looks back the night sky, "I used to say that when I first met Bruce. Told myself, I won't fall for him and vice versa. But boy I was wrong."

She looks back at Caitlin who turned her gaze at her, "You can't say those things yet, Caitlin. Unless you've tried it and experienced it. Nothing is certain unless you experience it."

Silence wraps around them, Selina smiling and Caitlin thinking about her words.

_He's not my type. No. He's demanding, narcissistic, and bossy. But he has his soft sides and she knows that after all of those eight years of being by his side._

_The judgmental and unbelieving words the first time they met._

_The approving nods and look after the first three years of being together._

_The teasing and patiently controlling herself from smacking him, the eight years and counting._

"Not really snooping or anything, what did you and Selina talked about?" Barry asked his date as they descend down the stairs to the main room.

She smiled at his question, "It was girls talk, Mr. Allen. What about you and Bruce, what did the two of you talked about besides golf?"

He shakes his head, "You're my secretary, I should know it. It was guys talk, Ms. Snow."

Caitlin giggled and looked at him, who was staring at her, "And you're my boss. We are quite the pair, Barry."

Barry shakes his head and smirked at her, "Yes, we are, Caitlin. Being my date, best feeling, huh?"

"Of course, sir." She quipped back, laughing quietly at the narcissistic remark.

Claps echoed all over the hotel, as Bruce Wayne ended his speech and thanking everyone for attending his party.

"Now for the highlight of this night, it's time to auction some of this evening's most beautiful woman!" The emcee said erupting cheering from the crowd.

"First on the list is… Caitlin Snow!" As the name was said inside the hotel, Caitlin and Barry looked at each other with eyes wide.

"What?" They asked in synchronization, "You're not participating, Caitlin. You're my date!" Barry said with crossed arms.

Caitlin shook her head, "Barry, I need to. This is to help the children who weren't lucky to have the privilege to study."

He sighs, "Look, I know you want to help people. But—"

She grabs his hand, surprising him, "Please, Barry."

"Fine." He runs a hand through his hair, Caitlin smiling at him then rushing to the stage. Unknown to the two, a pair was watching them with amused smiles.

"Are you sure about this, Bruce?" Selina asked, watching as Caitlin went up the stage and being introduced by the emcee

"Relax. I'm sure Barry would do something." Bruce said looking at the emotionless stupor worn by Barry.

#

#

Caitlin felt her heart beating fast as she gazed among the hundreds of people cheering and most men raising their hands, as the bidding starts.

"$35,000!" A man in a white suit started.

"$45,000!" Followed by an old man with a goofy grin.

"$50,000!" Another one shouted, staring intensely at Caitlin.

"$65,000!" Random men continued bidding and wanting to have Caitlin as their date. The aforementioned woman wore an uneasy smile, noticing the disapproving look from her boss.

She was wary of this but she wanted to participate, help the children wanting to study. Just like how she supports her younger brother,  _I've dreamt of being a doctor. And in this way, it feels like as if I've achieved my dream._

"Double? Triple? Anyone else out there?" The emcee said while the crowd cheered until…

"$150,000! In cash!" A loud voice said through the noise, silencing everyone and the men with raised hands quickly put their hands down, groaning at the sight of the man who shouted.

A figure went up the stage, Caitlin's eyes widening at the sight of Barry Allen who had his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his trousers. He had an emotionless stupor, staring straight at Caitlin.

"Sold to Mr. Barry Allen!" The emcee said earning a resounding applause and cheering from the crowd. Barry quickly grabbed her hand, almost dragging her down the stage.

"Thank you, Barry." She said to the man beside her.

He turns to her, "You're lucky you're my best employee and I had $150,000 to spend tonight."

Caitlin smiles at him, "It's for charity, Barry."

Barry shakes his head, "I know. But I need you too, Cait. That requires charity too, right?"

Her heart skipped a beat at his words and he kept staring at her, thinking about all the words he heard about feelings and love.

#

#

Barry collapsed on the plush seat of the car, groaning in relief, "Finally, that's all over." Caitlin laughed as she stared at the hotel, slowly fading from her view as their car drove away.

_Funny of how she thought of filing a resignation at one point in her life when the debts are all paid. Not because she was fed up with her boss, she wanted to go to Med School; be a doctor ready to help anyone in need of assistance._

_But after the events of tonight, she was unsure if she'll file a resignation letter. After all they've been through, would she be alright?_

_Or maybe those eight years, didn't mean anything to him?_

She chuckled and glanced at the man beside her, "Can I be honest with you, Barry?"

_The man who she's been with for the last eight years of her existence._

_They had arguments about their work and ethics, but no one broke the bond they had._

_A special bond formed unconsciously between him and her; quite the pair, others say._

_Stuck with each other, needing each other, and practically both of them are part of each other's lives._

He glances at her with a raised eyebrow, "Have you been lying to me for the past eight years, Cait?"

Caitlin smiled at him, "No, sir. I wouldn't dare. I just wanted to say that once in those eight years of being your secretary, I've thought of resigning."

Barry stared at her, unable to speak or form coherent words and stayed like that until the rest of the drive.

"Mr. Allen?" She asked with a worried frown at him furiously dragging her inside his luxurious modern house.

He sits her down on the gray couch, staring at her eyes intently causing the latter to blush wildly.

"Why?" Barry asked her, mouth set in a hard line.

"Pardon?" Caitlin replied, heart beating fast at their closeness.

He sighs at her reply, "Why did you want to resign? Is the pay not enough? Have I become too much for you? Have you found a better boss? Are you fed up with me?"

Barry's ramble was stopped by a sigh, "Barry, no. The pay is more than enough for me to support my family. No, you haven't. You can be at times. No one compares to you, Mr. Allen. Familiar words, right?"

He stares at Caitlin's smile, "I'm not fed up with you. You could be overbearing at times, but because of you I was able to help my family. I've learned a lot from you, Mr. Allen. And I'm thankful."

She moves aside, Barry sitting beside her, "I've thought of resigning because I wanted to become a doctor, you know that. I wanted to help people in every way I can."

He turns to her and smiles, a genuine bright smile, "Being my secretary, you've also been a doctor. You've helped me, the company, and everyone who works in it. You're a doctor, not in a hospital but in a company ran by the most handsome bachelor in Central City."

Caitlin chuckles, "And you can be too narcissistic at times, Barry."

He smirks at her, "Can't really blame me, I mean if you look this good and perfect?"

She shakes her head, watching her boss marveling on how handsome he was and desirable he was and just being his plain narcissistic self again.

Barry looks back at her, "You sure you're not thinking of resigning anymore?"

Caitlin smiles at him, "Affirmative, Mr. Allen."

He nods, "Well if you ever thought about it again, I have a plan to stop you."

Her brows furrowed in confusion, "And that is?"

Grabbing her hand, she squealed in surprise, "I'll marry you." Barry declared, staring at her doe brown eyes and the handsome smirk decorating his gorgeous face.

_I'll marry you._

The words reverberated inside her mind, her eyes went wide animatedly and mouth agape,

"What?! Mr. Allen! Marriage is not a joke!" She retorted back at the man staring at her and was grabbing her hand. Her cheeks turned pink and red, ignoring the comfort his hand made her feel.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "I'm not joking! I will marry you!"

She removes her hand from his grip, "You can't just marry me just because you want me to be your secretary forever!"

Barry shook his head, "I don't want you to be my secretary forever, Caitlin. I just want you to be by my side forever. That's why I want to marry you."

She was speechless, not believing the words coming out from his mouth. He stares at her, grabbing her hand once again then squeezing it tightly.

"Cisco told me, that I'm a brilliant man in the field of business, market trends, and statistics. But when it comes to feelings, I'm like a primitive; lost and doesn't know a single thing."

Barry said while chuckling lightly, "Then Bruce told me to look at the great possibilities that aren't always ahead of me; sometimes its just beside me."

He shakes his head, "Maybe that's why I got burnt by my tea when I saw you and Julian. Then how those other men in the party, looked at you with such want; I was so angry that you still proceeded with the bidding but I knew you just wanted to help those children. Maybe that's why I just shouted $150,000 to have my date back."

Caitlin was speechless, her heart beating fast and mind lost in the maze of her thoughts.

He moves closer to her, squeezing her hand, "Caitlin Snow, will you be my tutor during my study on the field of feelings?"

She releases a sigh and bit her lip, "Bartholomew Henry Allen, what if I refuse? Am I going to be fired?"

Barry shakes his head, "No. You'll just have to pray to the gods that I would eventually get tired from chasing after you until you finally agree to have my last name. Other guys? Well, Oliver taught me a few moves in martial arts and Kung Fu."

Closed eyes and resisting the urge to smile, "And you know me all too well, Caitlin Snow, that I don't give up; Barry Allen would never give up on something that he wants."

She nods her head, finally giving in, "Fine. As if I had a choice, Mr. Allen. Lesson one, rushing is never an option in the field of feelings. The right one naturally comes, you just have to be patient. Something that is rushed, won't be ready for the long run."

A grin appears on his face, "Noted, Ms. Snow. With you, I'll have no trouble in waiting."

Caitlin rolled her eyes and fanned herself, a smile on her pretty face, "Lesson two, flattery doesn't get you too far, Mr. Allen."

Barry smirks, moving closer to his secretary, "Really, now? I'll be the judge of that."

His arm wraps around her waist, pulling her to his lap then his hand travels up to her bun; Barry pulls it slowly while looking at Caitlin with such intensity.

Her auburn brown hair flows down, face tinged with shades of pink, and heart beating quickly. She felt his hand crawling up and down on the back of her dress, playing with the zipper which sent shivers down her spine.

"Mr. Allen…" Caitlin breathes out, blushing redder and looking away from the man that she was sitting on.

A hand turns her chin, facing back to the handsome face of Barry Allen, "Shh. Didn't I told you to call me, Barry for tonight? Say it."

She nods a little, "Sorry… Barry." He smiles at her, "No need to apologize when you're that breath taking."

Caitlin bites her lip, hands slowly making its way to Barry's shoulder blades. She lightly massages it, squeezing his shoulders causing the man to groan.

"Cait…" He says softly, their eyes meeting and with such speed, Barry pushes her down on the couch; he was gazing at her disheveled hair and alluring doe brown eyes.

Her heart was unstable, feeling the comforting warmth radiated by her boss. Caitlin never imagined this, her below him as he gazes at her like she was some delectable treat for him to savor.

_Wait! What?! I told him not to rush… but here we are._

_He's on top of me, eyes dilated and I'm almost breathless, heart beating fast._

_No rushing… Maybe, I can make an exception for him?_

_After all he is, Bartholomew Henry Allen, the most desired bachelor._

Barry starts to close the gap between their faces, their hearts beating in sync; he was staring at her lip that she always bit when she's nervous, anxious, and thinking.

 _Finally going to taste that lip._ He thought with a smirk.

Caitlin felt that she was melting, their lips almost touching; it was torturous and the anticipation was killing them slowly.

A sudden ringing of a phone startled the pair, eyes wide while staring at each other with the ringtone as a background music.

"Shit. Sorry, let me take this." Barry sat up and picked up the phone, Caitlin sighed while looking at the gray couch.

"We'll talk about it in detail tomorrow, Julian. Yes, I'm busy. I…" Barry looked at Caitlin who looked back.

"I-I-I was doing stuff." He replied, the lightest tinge of red coating his face while she closed her eyes and quietly curses.

"Everything all right?" Caitlin finally asked after he places the phone down.

He nods at her and climbs on top of her once more, "Less talking." They repeated it, Barry was slowly closing the gap and Caitlin prepared herself. With their eyes closed and anticipating the next turn of events; a phone starts ringing loudly again.

"Fuck!" Barry cursed as he got into his sitting position again, Caitlin apologizes and answers her phone.

"Kara, I'm busy at the moment. Yes, it's work. No!" She said while looking at her boss, who was staring at his ceiling.

"What am I doing? I'm… doing laundry! Call you tomorrow!" Caitlin hangs up and places her phone beside Barry's on the coffee table.

Both of them were seating on the couch, frustrated in every aspect.

"Maybe, we shouldn't do that yet. You know, no rushing, right?" She pointed out while internally slapping herself for having a small part of her regret not continuing what they were doing.

Barry nods his head at her suggestion, "Agreed. We won't do stuff and laundry, yet. Remind me to hide our phones when we finally do those things."

Caitlin turns to him with a smile then nods, "I will, Barry. Thank you for tonight."

He smirks at her, "The pleasure is mine."

They stare at each other, slowly closing the gap when Barry's phone rang once more. Caitlin laughed loudly as Barry groaned in frustration shouting at his poor best friend on the other line.

* * *

Dr. Caitlin Snow was biting her lip, "What if I do a charitable cause, Barry?"

She looked at her husband, who was typing on his laptop.

He looks up and smirks at her, "I'm a charitable cause. Do me."

She blushed and sighed, "Control yourself, Mr. Allen. And how are you a charitable cause?"

Barry laughs and grins at her, "I have no control when I'm with you, Mrs. Allen. Well, I need you. That requires charity."

Caitlin giggles and stands up, planting a sweet kiss on her husband for three years and counting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Spy AU Part 2 is still being written, just enjoy a couple of other one shots before it comes out. Update... my head is imagining it to be quite steamy? I'm not sure. Maybe not full on smut... hints of it? Yeah? Yeah. It'll come, promise ;). Anyway, thank you for reading!!! A little heads up, another update would come soon. Not the Spy AU, preparing it well... The next update involves some frostiness and dorkiness. See you! :)


	13. Stay Frosty and Dorky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cold-hearted anti-hero takes interest in an adorkable man. Iconic duo? Y.E.S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen & Caitlin Snow
> 
> A/N: Hello again, Spy AU Part 2 is coming. Just a little more wait ;). For the meantime, enjoy this AU. Should've been E2 Barry and E2 Caitlin but decided to make it Earth 89. Anyway, give this a shot and enjoy! :)

The doors of Central City Police Department on Earth 89 opened, notorious criminal Cisco Ramon or more known as, Reverb, had his hands cuffed and was shouting in anger.

"Don't feel all powerful and that the Law is the high order! You just caught me because she helped you!" Reverb told Mick Rory who rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut up, vibrational freak! Just accept that Killer Frost betrayed you. Idiot." He quipped back in his rough voice.

The man with long straight hair glared at him, "You're the idiot cop, scorched face." He sneered at the burn mark on Rory's face, the former almost hitting him.

"All right, that's enough kids." A man with cold blue eyes said and shook his head, "Mick, I told you, don't lose your temper on that man. He's intelligent just like Allen there."

The said man looked up, fixing his glasses and cleared his throat, "I don't care! You and Allen are cool headed, I'm not! Fuck it. I want some donuts and whiskey."

He walked out of the building while the man with glasses shook his head, "I'm still not understanding how the two of you end up as partners, Snart."

The man smirked at him, "Opposites attract, Barry. Now I'll leave you and take our friend here to Eddie."

He gripped the cuffed hands of Reverb, who looked at Barry, "She became like that because of you."

With a final glare, he was dragged away by Leonard Snart further inside the building.

Barry sighed and walked to his office, thinking of Reverb's words.

 _Well... he is not wrong._  Barry thought, remembering how he once encountered Killer Frost.

-flashback-

It was late in the night, he had a man pointing a gun behind his back. He was scared as hell, knees shaking but manage to conceal all of it.

"Forensic scientist. Nice kill for tonight. Snooping around the drug warehouse, you deserve a medal for being brave... and mostly being dumb." The thug behind him said, chuckling a little.

Barry glanced at the window sill, moonlight seeping through it and shining on the dust covered and rusty floor of the warehouse.

"You won't escape, CCPD is on the way." He said, glad that he didn't stutter or showed how scared he was.

The man laughs and further shoves the gun behind Barry's head causing him to groan in pain, "You think that would scare me, you nerd."

Barry heard the clicking sound of the gun, he closed his eyes and was unable to hear the sound of glass breaking and a body crashing to the wall.

Slowly, he looked up and was greeted by a figure wearing a blue leather jacket and vest paired with blue pants and black hoots.

A snowflake emblem was on her waist, Barry noticed as she walked to him.

"Don't worry, I don't bite. But if you want to, I'll do as you please, handsome." She said in her distorted cold voice, smirking at his face.

"Killer Frost! You-" He was cut off by the white-haired woman sending a cold blast behind him, successfully hitting its target at the sound of a loud groan of pain.

"Is this some bully and nerd crime? Ugh. Anyway, you're welcome. See you around, cutie." Killer Frost said in a flirty tone while winking at the man kneeling on the floor.

"Wait!" Barry shouted, trying to catch up to her but she jumped out of the window; he looked down, no sign of her and just cars stuck in traffic.

He was confused, even after Captain Singh congratulated him of his bravery. Barry went home that night with a single question in his mind,

"Why did she... help me?"

And it was unknown if it was a miracle or curse, Barry encountered her once again. She saved a little girl from a kidnapper who called her 'Snow Lady'.

"It suits you better-Whoa!" He said and barely dodged an icicle sent to his way. They were in an alley, "Sneak up on me again, I'll turn you into a popsicle."

She told him, giving him an icy stare. Barry gulps and nodded his head, "Understood, ma'am. I... Why did you save me?"

He asked the infamous metahuman criminal, Killer Frost shrugged at his question, "Explanations aren't needed. Besides, I find it quite entertaining. You were like a mouse, scavenging for cheese inside that abandoned factory."

She pointed out with a smirk causing him to blush, "My pleasure in entertaining you then!" He retorted back causing her to laugh and shake her head,

"See you around, Bartholomew Henry Allen. You're an interesting person." She said before walking away and disappearing once more.

And they met again and again, either he was in trouble for being stupidly brave again or when she was busy saving other people.

"Maybe through these small acts of kindness, I'll be able to redeem myself." Killer Frost said as she sat beside Barry on top of a random building.

He looks at her, heart beating fast at the sight of her snow-white skin, blue lips and gorgeous features highlighted by the moon light.

Barry started leaning in, like he was enchanted by the female beside him. Forgotten that she was a criminal, only remembering the times she saved him and other people; he wanted to close the gap between them.

A hand forcefully stops him from leaning closer, it was gripping his shirt tightly.

He looked at her, cold blue eyes hiding something behind its facade of impassiveness, "Don't. I'll freeze you."

Barry nods at her warning, backing away and suddenly feeling embarrassed. Then a sultry voice whispered inside his ear,

"We can still meet up. Just no kisses, yet. I know I'll be the boyfriend in this situation. So be a good guy and avoid trouble while I'm away."

She blew in his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. His heart was beating fast and cheeks were full on red when Killer Frost stood up and walked away, "See you around, Barry."

She walked away, but their relationship didn't end. In fact, it somehow started after that night.

#

#

"You've been staring at nothing for a while now, Allen." He was brought back to reality by the voice of Detective Thawne.

He shook his head, "Eddie, hey? Do you need something?" The blond-haired man laughed and shook his head, "Not really, the only news today is the capture of Reverb."

Barry nods his head, still stuck at his momentary flashback, "Don't think too much, Barry. Relax and prepare yourself tomorrow, you're being awarded a medal, man!"

Eddie said with a bright grin, "Thanks, man. I feel like I don't deserve it. I just stupidly snooped around and-"

He stopped himself, not wanting to tell Eddie that a wanted metahuman helped him and now they were in a complicated relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend.

The blond-haired man rolled his eyes, "Barry, you're a brilliant scientist. You helped a lot in shedding light to every case we handle. And outside your lab, you've proven yourself worthy and capable."

"You deserve that medal, Allen. Trust me." He smiled at the detective's words, "Thanks, man."

"Now all you need is a girl! Dibny told me he knows a couple of girls, wanna meet them?" Eddie asked with the addition of wiggling his eyebrows.

Barry chuckled, "No, man. I'll meet someone, one day... I guess."

"How about Heather? The cute barista girl in Jitters?" Ralph Dibny asked, suddenly walking inside his lab and munching on a jelly donut.

Eddie nods at his direction, "Yeah. I remembered you telling me that the other day we went to get coffee."

The man with glasses laughed and shook his head, "Yeah, she's cute. But I don't know man. I think I'm not ready for it yet, even though she's a nice girl."

As the words left his mouth, the three men felt the temperature get lower inside Barry's lab.

"Is it just me or is it getting colder in Allen's office?" Ralph asked, rubbing his hands together while Eddie does the same.

Cold. Wait. Is she here? Barry thought, ignoring the cold.

They continued talking about the cute barista and other girls, the temperature continuously getting lower, until Dibny and Thawne finally decided to go.

"See you tomorrow, champ." Ralph said as he and Eddie exited Barry's laboratory.

He sighed and gathered his things; the cold was finally bothering him.

* * *

Barry was lying on his bed wearing a gray shirt and black boxer shorts, staring at the ceiling and thinking a million things.

A light knock on his door got the attention of the forensic scientist, carefully he stood up and walked to his door.

Grabbing a frying pan from his kitchen, Barry approached his door. The knocks continued, getting louder every minute.

With a large intake of breath, he swung open his door while gripping the frying pan tightly.

Behind the door was a woman with white hair, looking at him with judgmental blue eyes.

"Really? You're protecting yourself with a frying pan while dressed in your boxers? Dork." Killer Frost pointed out while getting inside his room.

Barry closed his door quickly, "Why are you here? Wait, how did you get here without anyone noticing you?"

She looked around then stares at him, smirking, "Wanted to see you. No one noticed cause all of them are dead and frozen down the hallway?"

His eyes widened, "What?!"

Killer Frost laughed at his expression, "Nothing. God, your face was so goddamn adorable. I'm kidding, forgotten that I was trying to redeem myself?"

Barry sighs in relief, "Don't scare me like that again, please."

She smirked, "No promises, handsome.", then sat down on his bed while he watches her, wondering if he should ask her about the sudden coldness in the precinct.

"So, who's Heather? Diane? Patricia? And Jenny? Or was it... Glenda? Care to share, Allen?" Killer Frost asked with a sly smile, eyes flashing blue and hands producing some frost.

Barry shakes his head, "So, you were at the precinct earlier, huh?" A part of him found it funny of how she sounded jealous of the girls they were talking about it.

"What about it? Can't I check on my girlfriend?" She quipped back with a smirk.

He crosses his arms, "Those were just girls that Ralph and Eddie wanted me to date and bring tomorrow at CCPD."

Killer Frost nods her head, blue lips set in a hard line, "Right, you have an award. Congratulations."

"You do know that you deserve recognition... for helping me." Barry said, looking at her with concern.

She chuckles, "Thanks for the thought, but you deserve it, Allen. Stupid sneaking around but courageous, maybe that's why I found you interesting."

He smiled at her, "Thanks."

Killer Frost rolled her eyes and stood up, "Bring a date. You have a lot of choices for a girl to take."

"Are you included?" Barry hopefully asked, showing his boyish grin that made a certain metahuman blush in the lightest tinges of pink.

She cleared her throat, "You want to bring a wanted metahuman in an event hosted by CCPD?"

He sighs and grabs her hand, "Yes."

Killer Frost sighed and remove her hand from his warm hold, "You know we can't. Just bring some other girl."

She starts walking to Barry's door, "Like who?" He asked, disappointed that she turned him down. But she was right, bringing a wanted criminal in a room filled with police officers; how quaint.

Turning around, her face was in an unemotional stupor and shouted, "I don't know. Try that cute barista girl!"

His door was shut closed loudly, Barry sighing and frowning like a puppy shooed away by his owner.

_Damn. Who knew frosty and jealousy are a dangerous combination?_

#

#

"Congratulations again to Mr. Bartholomew Henry Allen." Captain Singh said proudly causing loud applauses to be heard all around CCPD.

Barry smiled at them, adorned in a formal tuxedo paired with his eyeglasses and a blue bow tie.

He walked up the stage and shook hands with Singh, who pinned the medal on the left side of his chest.

Everyone was clapping and cheering as Barry walked forward to the podium and readied for his speech.

"Thank you for everyone who came to witness this special event for me. Believe it or not, I thought I didn't deserve a medal of bravery because I was just the guy busy with test tubes and stupidly sneaked around possible hideouts."

He chuckled at himself, the people laughing lightly together with a woman who had just arrived and was smiling widely at Barry.

"But my colleagues and a special friend reminded me that it may be a dumb strategy but it was mostly a courageous act of bravery. And maybe next time, I would be more trained and prepared on field missions. Thank you everybody."

Barry ended his small speech followed by a resounding sound of applause and cheers. He got down the stage, smiling at the people congratulating him with a big grin.

"Nice speech, dude!" Ralph and Eddie said as they bumped their fists at Barry.

"And who is this special friend, Allen? A beautiful girl?" They teased causing the man to laugh and shake his head.

The three men continued chatting, unable to notice the auburn-haired woman approaching them.

"Barry!" He looked back and gasped at the warm hug he had just received.

They hugged for a few minutes until the woman pulled away, smiling at him proudly.

Barry fixed his glasses,  _She seems familiar. Reminds me of… someone_

The woman had curly auburn brown hair, adorned in a midnight blue dress with a thigh high slit, paired with blue stilettos. A snowflake pendant was also hanging on her neck.

She had snow white skin, his eyes dangerously darting down to the exposed leg and chest of her perfectly fitting dress.

_He was a gentleman but... yeah shit happens._

_Wait, why does she look like... Killer Frost? Whoa!_

"Barry, who is she?" Ralph asked staring at the woman with such interest and breaking Barry's thoughts.

She turns to him, "Oh! Barry hasn't introduced me yet? Well, we're still new. I'm Caitlin Snow, his girlfriend."

The two men's mouth gaped open, staring at Caitlin and Barry with astonishment. Barry felt his face turning red, coughing and smiling sheepishly at his co-workers.

"Man! Why didn't you tell us you already have such a beautiful girlfriend?!" Eddie said shaking hands with Caitlin who simply smiled at the two men.

"We didn't have to set you up with those other girls—Which didn't happen, Caitlin! Don't worry, Allen's a good boy." Ralph said noticing how she raised an eyebrow at him when he mentioned setting up with other girls.

She turns to the man beside her, "Is he telling the truth, Barry?" Caitlin asked while rubbing Barry's arm.

He looks at her, having trouble breathing and face still red, "Of course, Cait. I only have my eyes for you."

She smiled at him then pecked his cheek, "Good to hear that."

"Excuse us, Eddie, Ralph. Thanks again." Barry said while dragging his 'girlfriend' away from his colleagues.

"Allen's a lucky bastard." Ralph said, looking at the pair who were walking away while Eddie nods his head in agreement, "You're damn right, Dibny."

Barry went outside the main building of CCPD, "Oh my, such dark and creepy places, babe. What are you planning to do to me, hmm?" Caitlin asked in a teasing tone then running down her hands up and down the tuxedo worn by Barry.

He turns to him and grabs her hand, "You're Killer Frost, right?"

She giggled at him and smirked, "You really are a dork."

"How… did you lose the white hair, blue eyes? Wait can you still use your powers? Can you still throw an icicle and glide down that ice slide of you—Mmph!"

Barry's ramble was silenced by her index finger placed close to her mouth, effectively shutting him up.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, "You talk so much. I just recently learned to control my powers. Able to revert back to my human form which goes by the name, Caitlin Snow." She explained to him then looked him up and down,

"Wow. You look so damn fine tonight, handsome." Caitlin pointed out causing the man to blush lightly.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her, taking in how she looked breath taking in both of her forms.

She smirked at him, grabbing his bow tie and pulling him close to her face, "Well, you needed a girl for tonight, so I came. And to finally do this, end our anticipation."

Caitlin closed the gap between them, her red painted lips crashed with his then moving in perfect sync and sending excitement through their bodies. It was a rough but passionate kiss, Barry groaning and pulling the woman closer to her; he had wished for this for so long now.

Her hands flew to his hair, pulling it lightly as she bit his lower lip causing the man to groan in pleasure and allowing her to plunge her tongue inside his mouth.

Barry grabbed her waist and rubbed it, lightly squeezing her backside then rubbing her body to his with undeniable need and want. He felt her groan and shake around him, both were still passionately engaged in a lip lock and war of tongues and saliva.

And because air was made to be inhaled, both pulled away from each other; breathless and staring at each other with eyes shining with want and lust.

"I think we should go home." Barry said in between of breaths while fixing his hair.

Caitlin laughs a little, "This night is for you. Your award."

He grabs her and pulls her close to his body, "I have her now."

She smirks at her, "Fine. I'm having trouble picturing if you'll look hotter with glasses on or none while being shirtless and naked."

Barry grins at her, "Well, no need to imagine it anymore."

The pair got home, Barry was pushed down to his bed as Caitlin climbed on top of him then leaving kiss marks all over his face, neck, and body. All clothes were almost ripped and looked better on the bedroom floor.

It was a night of passion worth remembering, of how a beautiful cold-hearted femme fatale fell for an adorable and handsome dork and vice versa.

#

#

"So, do I look better with glasses on or none?" He asked in a sleepy tone at the woman beside him.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I'll need more evidences." She answered with a smirk and got on top of the still sleepy man.

"Seriously? After three rounds last night… how are you still wanting to have it?" Barry asked with closed eyes.

"You're still sleepy but I am definitely seeing something here that is wide awake. After last night, fine, you're the boyfriend, Barry. Now sleep tight while I have my fun." Caitlin replied with a smirk, removing the blanket covering the gorgeous parts of her sleepy boyfriend.

"Seriously though, why did you decide to redeem yourself?" Barry asked, looking at her.

Caitlin turns to him and smirks, "Maybe because I encountered a doppelganger of mine who vowed to protect people and helps a doppelganger of you who has super speed?"

His eyes widened as he fixed his glasses, "Wait, I'm the Flash in another Earth?! The theory of the multiverse is real?!"

She rolled her eyes, "And still a dork in any Earth."

"A dork you love." Barry pointed while giving her his boyish grin.

"Yep, a dork I love." Caitlin replied with a blush then pulling him for a sweet kiss.

_Frosty and dorky, the best combination in the whole multiverse._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dorky!Barry and Killer Frost is such a cute pairing (more of them in the future, probably, maybe, idk hahaha). Thanks for reading! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Spy AU Part 2 will be coming in the next few days, keep waiting. Snowbarry forever! <3


	14. Undercover Agents and Uncovered Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mission, the agents, and the feelings. Agent Flash and Frost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow, Harry Wells, and Cisco Ramon.
> 
> A/N: Hi! Yes, finally, Spies AU Part 2 is here! Had fun writing this one too and it became much longer than what I planned. Anyway, thank you for your continuous support. I hope all of you enjoy this one (had a bit of pressure writing this for some unknown reason lol). Send me some prompts if u guys have one for more Snowbarry! :) Enjoyyy!

"Allen, Snow… Be careful." A rough voice ringed inside their ears, the auburn-haired woman adorned in a black velvet dress that hugged her gorgeous frame perfectly smiled as she walks towards the entrance of Rockwell Night Club.

"We will, Dr. Wells. I have a 'good enough' bodyguard with me, anyway. Don't I, Mr. Allen?" Caitlin Snow teasingly asked the man beside her.

Wearing a dark blue CCU hoodie, Barry Allen simply grumbled as a form of response to the woman.

"Don't be cocky. I let you win, that's all." He managed to retort causing her to laugh and shake her head in amusement.

"Get over it. It was just training. Face it, Flash might be a great agent but he's just a sidekick when Frost comes in action."

Caitlin smirked at the annoyed sigh and 'whatever' that she heard. She looks back at Barry, smiling lightly at his furrowed brows, sad frown, and how his fists were balled inside the pockets of the hoodie.

She suddenly stopped walking, causing the man to walk a bit further then turning to look at her,

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing." She replied, staring at him.

_Women are so mysterious._ Barry thought while shaking his head at her answer. Caitlin walks to him and grabs the blue fabric of his top, pulling the man closer to her.

"I know you're mad at my stubbornness to accompany you in this mission. Sometimes, having someone whisper actions in your ear isn't enough; you need that someone beside you despite the danger and risks."

She explained, gazing at the green eyes of Barry, "Remember the time you accompanied me to go visit Ronnie's grave? The first time I went there since his funeral because I was so scared of reliving that painful moment of my life?"

Caitlin smiles to herself, feeling tears forming around her eyes, "I was scared but you offered to come with me and somehow, I managed to go there and finally say good bye to him."

"I'm not scared, Cait. You really didn't need to accompany me." Barry replied staring back at her almond brown eyes.

She shakes her head, "That's what the coward would say. You need a partner, I'm perfectly suited. To be fair, you need me to accompany you cause Culver only talks to women."

He sighs and nods his head; the smallest hint of a smile was decorating his face "Fine. I won't be able to take you back to STAR Labs anyway."

"And we had a deal, right? I won that fair and square." Caitlin quipped back with a wide smile.

Barry rolled his eyes and groaned in disbelief, "It wasn't fair! You cheated me."

She waves her finger in front of him, as if Caitlin was scolding a naughty boy, "It's called tactic, Bartholomew Henry Allen."

-flashback-

Caitlin was practicing her kicks and punches, barely noticing the presence of Barry entering the training room and looking at her with a hard stare.

"You won't change my mind." She declared while punching the sandbag that he carelessly broke during his sparring session.

He walked towards his personal doctor, no sign of her but just a woman dressed in a black sleeveless training shirt paired with black sweatpants. Her auburn hair was done in a ponytail, showing her snow-white skin soaked with sweat.

"Let's have a deal." Barry said, arms crossed on his chest while looking at Caitlin who turned to him, walking towards him.

"And that would be?" She asked staring at the man dressed in his gray STAR Labs shirt and black joggers.

"If I beat you, you're not going with me. You stay here and help Cisco." He proposed while Caitlin nods, "And wait for you, to patch you up."

"But if I defeat you, I'm going with you and you'll be my bodyguard. Deal?" She replied while extending her right hand, awaiting his handshake of approval.

Barry shook hands with Caitlin, "For the record, I support both of you, alright? You two are my best friends." Cisco announced while entering the room and sitting on the stairs, grinning at the pair.

"First one to pin the other on the floor, wins." Barry said while nodding at the curly haired man, cracking his knuckles and neck; green eyes pinned on the auburn-haired beauty across him.

"Be easy on me, Barr. I'm just a girl." Caitlin says while batting her eyelashes as she got ready in a fighting stance.

Green and almond eyes having a stare off, Barry rushes to her; he had his arms extended outward and was ready to pin her to the ground, end her stubbornness.

Caitlin dashes to the other side and kicks Barry, but quick as lightning Barry rolls down to dodge her attempt and used his feet to knock her out.

She grunts, back hitting the padded floor of the training room. Doing a backflip, she's back on her feet and strode towards him,

"That was cold, Flash." Caitlin said while trying to land punches at Barry, who had his arms raised as shield to block her attempts.

He grabs hold of her arm and tries to pin her down again, she kicks him in the leg and lands a punch across his face.

Barry groans in pain, releasing his grip on Caitlin's arm. She strikes toward him, ready to pin him down but Barry blocks her kick by grabbing her leg then flipping her over the ground.

Caitlin releases a loud grunt, heaving breaths on the ground while looking at the bruised jaw of Barry.

She tries to get up, groaning in pain then falling back to the floor.

"It's over." Barry said while stretching his arm causing Caitlin to shake her head.

"No, it's not. You haven't pinned me down. You just knocked me off." She retorted, raising her eyebrow at his stare.

He rolls his eyes, slowly kneeling and was about to pin her down, "Fine. You and your stubbornness."

Caitlin wraps her legs around his torso, smirking at the surprised face of the man.

"You and your gullibility." She pointed out as Barry stood up and tried to remove her legs around him.

Cisco' eyes widened at their position, shaking his head in disbelief but smiling a little at how good his best friends would like if they were too become a couple.

"What's the matter, Flash?" Caitlin asked while trying to hit Barry's face.

The man dodges her punches, suddenly aware of how nice it felt having her legs wrapped around him.

He shook his head, shocked to even think about those especially at a moment like this when they're 'training'.

Using her legs, Caitlin pushes Barry off balance causing both of them to fall down on the floor.

Both of them groaned in pain, Caitlin looks at the man beside him, "But this is colder."

Barry looks back at her, breathing heavily and manages to groan out, "What?"

Ignoring the pain shooting inside her body, Caitlin flips herself over him and effectively straddles STAR Labs' best agent.

She looks down at him, grinning widely and their faces inches apart, "Looks like, I win."

Eyes wide, Barry groans in disbelief and ignores the warmth spreading on his face because of Caitlin sitting on him and how her face is centimeters away.

She stands up and offered her hand to help him get up, "Cisco, that wasn't fair. Right, dude?"

He asked the curly haired man who simply shrugs his shoulder at his question, "I don't know, man. Cait was able to pin you down."

_But that was definitely not a training or fighting move._  Cisco thought, calming his shipper heart.

Caitlin giggles, "It's fair, Mr. Allen. That was called a tactic, cause sometimes brawn isn't enough to win a fight. It requires some intelligent tactics too."

"Subtle and flirty ones too." Cisco blurts out causing the pair to look at him with weird expressions.

"What?!" Barry and Caitlin asked in sync, turning to look at each other with surprise.

"Nothing! Dr. Wells is calling me. Good luck on your mission! Ramon, out." He said with a wide grin and quickly ran out of the room, mumbling a few words.

_Clueless, cute, and blind puppies._

#

#

Barry shakes his head, "Fine. I'll be your bodyguard on the mission. Just promise you'll be careful."

She smiles at him, "Of course. Plus, I have you by my side. You'll protect me, right?"

He smiles back at her, "As long as you'll patch me, up."

"Always." They answered at the same time, laughing lightly at how in sync they were.

The two walked back to the Medbay, talking and still arguing of how Caitlin cheated him.

"Call me a cheater again, I won't patch you up, Mr. Allen." She said threateningly.

He laughs at her words, "Fine. You're lucky you're my personal physician, Dr. Snow."

Caitlin rolls her eyes and laughs, offering him a bottle of water. Barry gets it and smiles back, the two resuming their chat and started to plan their move on Zack Culver.

-end of flashback-

"You and your tactics." Barry retorted, sighing at the memory of how close her body and face was to his. He felt his cheeks warm up again, gazing at the auburn-haired woman beside her.

He notices how her black velvet dress was fitting her perfectly, giving him a clear sight of her long and creamy legs, the auburn brown hair curled and the light make up on her face; Barry already knew but his mind kept reminding him that Caitlin Snow was beautiful.

Caitlin smiles at him, "You're still learning, I totally understand." The pair was a few meters away from the bright LED entrance of the club.

Two huge bodied male wearing tight black shirts paired with black jeans and black shiny leather shoes were standing side by side near the entrance.

Despite the sun already asleep, black sunglasses were covering their eyes and further emphasizing their intimidating and I'll-punch-your-face-if-you-cause-trouble-vibe.

"Well those aren't people you would like to anger." Caitlin mumbled as she looks around the area, trying to spot another entrance to the club.

Barry furrowed his brows, "Bet I can take them down quickly." She glances at him and shook her head, "Can't you see the difference between your body and theirs?"

He scoffs at her question and smirks, "And haven't you seen what's under these clothes too many times already?" Caitlin blushed at his retort and ignored him, cursing lightly at how he was correct.

"Can you see another entrance?" She asked, Barry shakes his head in response, "Nope. Let's just walk inside, pretend we're teenagers wanting to have fun tonight, right?"

Caitlin nods at him, "That could work. Just blend in, let's go then." She grabs hold of his hand, surprising the man wearing a blue CCU hoodie but squeezes her hand.

"Ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Always." He replied with a grin.

* * *

"Hold it. IDs please." Both men said, staring at Barry and Caitlin through their glasses, arms crossed on their chest.

Caitlin smiles, "Oh. Of course." She turns to Barry, "Babe, you have our IDs, right?"

He fishes out two IDs from the pockets of his hoodie and shows it to the men, "Can we enter now?"

One more look at them and the guards nod their head, "Fine. Get inside."

Caitlin smiles at them, "Thank you!" then drags Barry inside the building.

Flashing multi-colored lights and loud music and beats greeted them inside the dimly-lit spacious room filled with dancing bodies and voices engaged in loud chatter or singing along.

"Not bad for a human trafficking site." Barry whispers to Caitlin, who lightly elbows his side. Most of the people were teenagers and people around Barry's age or a little bit older.

Everyone was dancing around, feeling the music and beats. Or simply making out and grinding at each other in the middle of the dance floor.

Sweat, smoke, and alcohol were mixing around and creating a pungent but tolerable scent around the club. A metal staircase can be seen across the mobile bar, leading up to a second floor where only a few people can be seen sitting around.

The pair walked around, squeezing their bodies through the bustling crowd of party goers and drinkers.

"Nice body!" A random drunk man shouts at Caitlin, who ignores him while Barry sends a death glare to him.

"Hey handsome." Some girls winked at Barry who didn't bother looking at them while Caitlin raises her eyebrow at them mockingly.

The two finally reached the mobile bar, "Two vodkas, please." Caitlin ordered while sitting on the bar stool, Barry standing beside her.

"Hey, sit down. We're blending in, remember?" Caitlin whispered to the man beside her, pulling him to the nearby stool.

"Thanks." She replied to the bartender and quick as lightning, Caitlin gulps down her drink causing Barry to chuckle quietly.

"Wow. So fast." He quipped, taking a sip of his own vodka. She orders another three for herself, "Hey, drunkie, don't overdo yourself. Or you'll start singing 'Summer Lovin' again."

She looks back at him, face bright red and slaps his arm but thank his fast reflexes; Barry dodges with a bright grin.

"Don't you dare, Bartholomew Henry Allen." Caitlin said, glaring at him.

Barry grins at her cheekily, enjoying these light moments of being able to make her all red and flustered.

After three more glasses and Barry stopping her, "Hey, man, do you know how could we meet Mr. Culver?" Barry asked the bar man who looked at them with worried eyes.

"The two of you want to meet Mr. Culver? Are you insane, man? He only talks two girls. Plus, why do you want to meet him, anyway?"

Caitlin smiles at him, "Well I'll do the talking. We're curious of his business. Be business partners with him?"

The bar man, named George, raises an eyebrow, "Aren't the two of you just college students?"

She smiles at him, "Looks can be deceiving." Barry nods at her, smirking widely.

"So, where's Zack Culver?" He asks once more to the man, who sighs and motions the pair to come closer.

"He's inside a room on the second floor of this bar. He rarely comes out of there, busy with his 'business'. Not everyone can just go and talk to him. Well, he does make exceptions for women." George explained to them.

Barry glances at Caitlin, "Looks like you need to get his attention."

She smiles at Barry, "And believe me, I can. Thanks, George." The pair left him, thinking of how bizarre that a young and innocent couple wanted to meet such a horrible man.

"Cisco, can you hack the surveillance system?" Barry whispered through his earpiece.

"Dude, I'm the best hacker in the world, of course I can. Voila!" The man with curly hair answered with a wide grin as he successfully hacked the cameras.

"No, you're not. Ms. Smoak is." Dr. Wells replied to the man he was sitting with causing Cisco to shake his head, "That is not supportive."

"Actually, only the cameras on the first floor and the ones outside the room on the second floor can be hacked. Some signal seems to be blocking me." He furrowed his eyebrows at his screen.

"Then that's might where Culver is." Caitlin pointed out, glancing at Barry, who nods at her.

"Once you guys are inside, we won't see you. So, be careful." Cisco told his best friends.

"We will. Thanks, man." Barry quipped back as he and Caitlin started to go upstairs.

The sound of the metal creaking at their every step was heard despite the loud party music playing inside the club. Caitlin looked at the dancefloor, noticing the guys from outside the club were now inside the club.

They were staring at her and Barry, one of them seems to be talking to someone through his own ear piece.

Arriving on the top, people turned their head to Caitlin and Barry; some were whispering and sending them judgmental looks.

"It seems like we're not wanted to be here." Barry whispered to the auburn-haired woman who simply laughed and smiled at their crowd.

A man with a bald head, tattoos around his face, and a similar pair of sunglasses with the ones downstairs approached them.

"Who are you? This place is restricted to Mr. Culver's guests." He asked them in his gruff voice, looking down at them through his glasses.

Barry cleared his throat, "We're here to see, Mr. Culver. We want to talk to him.

"He only talks—then my girlfriend here will love to have a chat with him." He cuts off the man, looking back at Caitlin.

She nods and looks at the buff man, "He'll just accompany me."

A grunt escapes his mouth, "Come with me." The pair followed him up to a black sliding door having curtains inside it, the entrance of the room was isolated from the tables and chairs and the guests.

"Wait here. I'll just notify, Mr. Culver." The man tells Caitlin and Barry, then goes inside the room.

The pair sat down on the maroon couch adjacent to the room, "If I can't go inside with you, please promise me you'll be careful and will talk to me through the comms."

Barry told her, looking at her with genuine concern and worry. He couldn't imagine what would that bastard do to her, his personal doctor and best friend.

Caitlin smiles at him as she holds her closed fist in both of her hands, "I will. You're just a call away, Mr. Allen. And I can fight."

He nods at her with a grin, "Mr. Culver we'll see you now." Their small talk was broken by the bald man and motioned for the two of them to enter the room.

#

#

The room bright but simple, a complete contrast from the interior design of the club outside. There were shelves inside, stacks of several boxes inside covered with masking tape and had numbers scribbled over them with a pen.

Two gray leather couches across one another, a black coffee table with a Chinese statue of a golden dragon placed in the middle, and then a man with a shit eating grin was seated on the other couch.

Adorned in a purple shirt, the first three buttons undone and having a black velvet coat around him; Zack Culver waved at Barry and Caitlin.

He had two girls on each side, one was stroking the side of his stubble decorated face while other was keenly interested with his upper thigh; rubbing him through his black pants.

A half empty glass of bourbon was clasped on his right hand, covered by several golden rings, his stupid grin was bothering Caitlin and Barry resisted the urge to just punch the lights out of him.

"Well, you two seem to be the youngest people I've seen to come around here." He told them, staring at Caitlin from face to her legs.

"Looks can be deceiving, Mr. Culver." She said to the brown-haired man, glancing at the two women worshipping him as if he was some Greek god.

Zack smiles at Caitlin, "It sure is. And please, Zack is fine. You are?"

"Crystal Snow." Caitlin replied to the man, suddenly remembering her alias during undercover missions.

He grins at her then glances at Barry, "How about you, young man?"

"Bart Allen." Barry answers, choosing his other nickname as his alias.

Zack simply nods his head, "Girls, can you go out for now? I'm just going to do business, I'll be back with you later, okay?"

The two women stood up with wide smile, eyes dilated and were staring at nothing but Culver.

They went outside the room, "Now, why would you like to partner with me?" He asked Caitlin, barely acknowledging Barry's presence.

She smiles at the man, "Well I've heard you make a lot of money and my earning from my part time job is not enough. I want to be rich."

Then Caitlin glances at Barry, "Plus, I want to go around the world with my boyfriend. I love you, Bart." She mumbled out, her heart beating fast and quite shocked at what she just declared.

Barry turns to her, barely hiding his shock and warmth spreading on his face, "I love you too, Crystal. You and me, forever."

She giggles at his boyfriend, unable to notice Culver getting tense and clenching his hand around his glass.

"How sweet. A young couple with big dreams." He commented, eyes filling with hatred as he stares at Barry.

Culver stands up, walking to his table near another door that both Barry and Caitlin were just noticing now. He gets a drinking glass with intricate symbols carved into it, pouring it half full with a glass of bourbon.

"I'll accept you as my business partner, Crystal Snow." He nods at her then looks at Barry, "No offense, Bart. But I only do business with women."

Barry stands up and stuffs his hands inside his hoodie, staring intensely at Culver, "None taken. I'll go outside, wait for my girlfriend."

He said with clear emphasis, smirking at the calm but tense face of Zack.

As Barry gets out of the room, "He has a sharp tongue, huh?"

Caitlin smiles at his observation, "He sure does."

Ignoring the urge to punch the lights out of Barry, Culver offers her a glass of bourbon, "Toast for a brand-new partnership, Ms. Snow."

Reluctantly, Caitlin grabs the glass and clinks it with Zack, "To a successful partnership." She told the man who simply grinned at her.

She drinks the whole thing, the taste mildly burning her throat and mouth. Putting the glass on the modern table, she noticed Culver drinking his slowly while looking at her with his piercing pair of smoky gray eyes.

"Everything alright, Ms. Snow?" Culver asked smirking lightly at the deep breaths emanating from the woman across her. He stares at her snow-white skin and creamy legs, wanting to touch and hold it.

Caitlin felt her whole body was on fire, each spot was begging for a touch, and her eyes felt heavy. Her breathing was comparable to someone who had just finished a triathlon, she looked at Culver; he was smirking at her like a wolf delighted to see a food.

A hand touches her shoulder, surprising Caitlin who almost moans out because of the contact. She looked and saw Culver, looking at her with worry, concern, and something else.

_How didn't I notice him stand up or walk to me?_

_What's happening?_

_Did… he drug me?_

_Barry._

Her mind was a mess of a million thoughts, "What happened?" She manages to ask, heart beating fast and face bright red.

"Maybe you need to rest. Come on, you can lie down on my bed." Culver said, helping Caitlin to stand up and drag her to another room.

"No. I'll need to go. Barry—Bart is waiting for me." She told Zack, trying to escape his grip but Caitlin felt powerless and was tempted to just lie down because of the heat she was feeling.

Culver opens the door to another room, containing a simple brown velvet bed, a vanity table, and a door leading to a bathroom.

He carried Caitlin in his arms, entering his room and dropping her gently on the plush bed.

She stared at the ceiling, feeling like she was seeing stars and the fire she felt across her body was further ignited.

He kicks the door close and slowly made his way to Caitlin, licking his lips as he stared at her form.

"Bart would have to wait for nothing, my dear. Tonight, you're mine." Culver said to Caitlin, as he started to remove his clothes.

She tried to get up, but her body felt like she weighed a ton. "Calm yourself, Crystal. The effects would last for a while or until you pass out." He explained to her, noticing her heavy breaths and flushed cheeks.

The bed starts to creak, the man slowly climbing on top of her. He runs his hand across her exposed legs, Caitlin wriggling and disgusted by the act.

"Barry." She breathes out, not looking at Culver.

His hand goes up to her waist, sensually grabbing and squeezing it.

"Barry." Caitlin moans out once more, Culver gritting his teeth.

Culver flips her over, his hand tugging at the zipper of her dress.

"Barry." She groans out and was flipped over again by Culver.

He slaps her face, "Barry? Is that your nickname for your boyfriend? You bitch. I'm going to fuck you so good; you'll forget about that Barry."

She wanted to kick him, punch him, and kill him. But Caitlin felt powerless and weak, this disgusting bastard was about to take advantage of her.

With her eyes almost closing, she whispers in the comms, in a breathy tone filled with her last hope,

_Barry._

* * *

"Barry." He stood up from the couch, eyes wide at the tone of Caitlin's voice.

Barry walked to the door, an arm blocks him, "Mr. Culver isn't requesting your presence."

He glares at the bald man, "Do I look like I care? Let me in!" He pushed forward but the man pushes him back to the couch, Barry groaning in pain because of the crash.

"Cisco, can you cause a distraction? I badly need one." He mumbles through his comms.

"On it, man." Cisco replied as he hacked the fire alarm system of the bar and the sound system.

"Attention, heavy down pour across the nation. Hope you brought your umbrellas with you. Ciao." Cisco said through the speakers as he clicked another button from his computer.

"What was that?"

"Maybe some weirdo."

People were mumbling about his announcement until a loud alarm blares around the club and the rain show started.

Screams of panic and fear mixed with the loud alarm, people running towards the door and toppling over each other. Some even fell from the stairs, rushing towards the exit.

Both guards standing downstairs were almost stomped over by the crowd, clamoring and wanting to get out.

"Let us out! There's a fire!"

"Open the goddamn door assholes!"

Everyone shouted and was banging on the door, clothes and hair wet because of Cisco's doing.

The bald man looked at Barry with wide eyes, "Hey! What happened!" Barry grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and punched him square in the jaw, the man tumbling towards the locked door.

Barry kicks man, who smashes through the door causing a loud sound of the door breaking apart and his body thudding on the floor.

Lying unconscious on the floor, Barry entered the room filled with rage.

"Caitlin?!" He shouted, looking for a sign of his best friend.

No Culver. No Caitlin. His eyes landed on the other door. With eyes burning with fury and hands clenched in fists, Barry walks towards the black door.

#

#

Culver was on her neck, licking every inch of her skin. Caitlin was struggling to get out of his grasp, but whatever he might've made her drink; it didn't just make her feel like a dog in heat but also powerless.

"Stop resisting. You'll enjoy this, my love." He mutters grinning at the struggles done by his treat tonight.

A loud crash outside startled him, "What was that?!" He stands up and gets his gun from the drawer of the bedside table.

"Stay here, Crystal." He tells Caitlin, caressing her face. She moves against his hold.

"Caitlin!" A loud voice shouted causing her to look towards the door which Culver was slowly approaching with his gun aimed.

_Barry. You're… here._

The door was kicked open, he started firing and cursing.

Culver walks out of the door, greeted by his unconscious guard and trashed up living room.

Living up to his name, Barry kicks Culver's gun in a flash and lands a punch to his jaw.

He falls down to the floor then glares at the man, "You! I will kill you!" Culver jumps back to his feet and fishes out a knife from his pocket.

He stabs it to Barry's direction; the other man dodges it easily.

"Came to save your girl, Bart? Too bad. I already tasted her, she's good." Culver taunted, showing his shit-eating grin.

Barry felt a rush of adrenaline, "Take back what you said, asshole!" He grabs his arm holding the knife and kicks him in the gut, saliva spluttering out of Culver's mouth.

He lands a punch on Barry and manages to slash his cheek; a large wound decorates his face.

Barry groans in pain and tackles the man down, he gets on top of him and started to punch the lights out of him.

He felt satisfaction and pleasure, beating up Culver's face. His knuckles were covered in blood but he manages to snap out of his rage, staring at the bruised and bleeding face of Culver.

Barry gets up, breathing heavily and was shocked of what he had just done. He almost killed him, he looked away and got inside the bedroom.

"Caitlin!" He sighs in relief at the sight of her, lying down on the bed and face completely red.

She looks at him, "Barry." Her heart was beating fast and when Barry helped her to stand up, the warmth she was feeling became unbearable; the pleasure was building up.

Caitlin didn't feel that when Culver was harassing her.

But a simple touch from Barry, she felt like she was melting.

She notices the bleeding gash on his face, "Barry… Your wound." Caitlin had the urge to kiss him, despite the sweat and blood around his face.

Barry shakes his head, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Come on, I'll get us back."

Caitlin wraps her legs around his waist and her arms were around his neck, "Barry. Make love to me."

She blurts out, finally closing the gap between them. Green eyes wide in shock, Barry pulled away, "Cait. This isn't you; the drug is affecting your actions."

She shakes her head, "No, it's not. I want you, Barry. I want to have you inside me. Please Barry, make me feel like a real woman. Ravage me, Flash."

Caitlin kisses him once more, her senses heightened because of the drug and her hands start playing with his hair, tugging and pulling it.

Barry kissed back, losing the strength of resisting her. He sits down on the bed, his hands gently pulling Caitlin's hair granting him access to kiss and mark her neck.

Caitlin moans in pleasure, running her hands through Barry's hair as he nipped at her neck.

"Barry!" She calls out then Barry pulls away, "I'm sorry, Cait."

His hand goes into the pocket of his jeans, pulling out a dart and sticks it into her neck.

"Barry… I… love… you…" She mumbles and finally collapses on his arms, knocked out by the tranquilizer dart Barry asked Cisco to make.

He sighs in disappointment, completely aroused and body all hot. Standing up, he carried Caitlin like a bride and made their exit through the window sill.

#

#

"Congratulations, Mr. Allen and Ms. Snow. A successful undercover mission." Harry said while clapping his hands, Cisco and the team giving them a loud applause.

Barry grinned at them, "Thank you, Dr. Wells." He glances at Caitlin who nods her head at her with a big smile.

"Not bad for a sidekick, right, Frost?" Barry asked as Caitlin cleaned his wound and placed a new bandage on his cheek.

She simply smiles at him, "All done, Flash."

He grins back at her and cleared his throat, "Uh. Do you remember what happened last night?"

Caitlin nods at him, "Yeah. You saved me and we completed the mission."

She didn't mention how she remembered herself begging him to have her.

How she shamelessly kissed his lips, face, and skin.

How she enjoyed his touch, his kiss, everything about him.

How she pleaded him to ravage her that night.

How she blurts out that she loved him.

"Cait." Barry calls her, looking at her with concern.

She snaps out of her trance and nervously laughs at him, "Sorry. I was just thinking. You're good to go. Bye, Barry." Caitlin was pushing him out of the Medbay.

_Please leave. I am not going to live down this embarrassment._

"Do you mean what you said last night?" Barry asks her, inches out of the room.

He turns to her; whose face was bright red and lips stuck between her teeth.

"You kissed me." He said, inching closer to the auburn-haired doctor, who takes a step back.

"You wanted me to make love with you." Barry steps forward, Caitlin goes backward.

"You wanted me to ravage you." He said with emphasis causing the woman to whimper and blush furiously.

"You told me you love me." Her back hits the metal table; Barry places his arms beside her and Caitlin was cornered between his legs.

"Do you mean all of those? Or was it just the drug Culver used?" Barry asked at her, staring at her with such intensity.

Caitlin swallows nervously, "Yes. I mean all of it. I wanted all of those from you. I wanted you, I needed you, I craved for you Bartholomew Henry Allen."

She laughs at her confession, "But I know it was wishful thinking of you liking me back. I mean we're just friends, right?"

_Just friends don't go out to sing a love song and get drunk._

_Just friends don't hug that much or that long._

_Just friends don't memorize each other's simple habits._

_Just friends don't stare at the other when they're not looking._

_Just friends, yeah right._

Barry stares at her, unable to form words. "Are we just friends? With everything we've been through and the events of last night, what I told you I've also thought that we're so much than just friends, best friends, or partners?"

He blurts out, watching her doe brown eyes to widen in surprise.

Hands grab the collar of white shirt, "Guess, we're not just friends." Caitlin mumbles before crashing her lips with his, pulling him closer to herself.

_No more hesitations and thinking. Just kissing her._

Barry thought as he kissed back with force, losing control unlike last night. He lifts her up, Caitlin wraps her legs around his waist.

He pushes away her test tubes, some falling and cracking on the floor.

"Barry!" Caitlin scolds him but groans as he bit her neck. He starts to unbutton her blue floral blouse, seeing more of the snow-white skin he wanted to mark each spot.

Her face turned red as Barry moved down from her neck to the exposed skin of her blouse. His sharp and sinful tongue, teasing and playing with her skin causing the woman to writhe in pleasure.

She felt something poking her pencil skirt, Caitlin rubs herself to the hard thing causing Barry to moan in complete bliss. His hands made fast work of her blouse, almost slipping it out of her body,

"Wait!" She gasps out pushing Barry away, his green eyes wide in fear.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry." He rambles out, scratching the back of his neck and turning his back towards her.

Caitlin looks down, greeted by her love bite decorated neck and chest, blushing at how good she felt because of Barry.

She buttons her blouse and turns Barry around, "Hey, I stopped you not because I disliked it."

He nods at her, fear still evident on his face, "But because we shouldn't do it here. We can go to my place or yours, then you can have me."

She suggested with a wink causing the man to laugh and smirk at her, "Have I told you that I love it when you wink at me and suggest me those kinds of things?"

Barry's hand was grabbed by Caitlin, pulling him towards the exit of the Medbay "No you haven't. Chop chop, Flash. I don't like to wait."

He pulls her to his grasp, "I know. Buckle up, you're in for a smooth and long ride at my place."

She squeals at his words and as Barry carries her bridal style out of the lab.

* * *

"Allen, you have a visitor." Singh appeared in front of his lab, causing Barry to look up from the papers he was doing and eyes widening at the sight of his visitor.

"Thank you, Captain Singh." Caitlin Snow smiled at the CCPD Captain who simply nods at her and takes his cue to leave.

"Cait? What are you doing here?" Barry asked walking towards his personal doctor.

She waves a brown bag of Big Belly's Burger at his face, "I thought a little visit to my not-just-a-friend's day job and bringing him lunch is a must."

He chuckles at her, "Thank you, Dr. Snow."

She smiles at him, handing him a burger and fries, "You're welcome, Mr. Allen."

"This might sound weird and out of the blue but I wanted to ask this to you." Caitlin started, while looking at Barry.

He turns to her, "Ask away."

"Are you sure you weren't affected by Culver's drug because last night was really something else, Barry." She blurts out, tinges of pink coloring her cheeks.

Barry laughs at her question and with a smirk, he whispers to his ear, "I'm telling you. I don't need a drug or aphrodisiac to ravage you for how much you want. Just tell me, anytime and anywhere; the Flash will aim to please you.

She shudders at his words and squealed when Barry nibbled at her earlobe, "Barry! We're at your work! Stop it."

"Are you sure, Cait?" He asks wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Yes. Doctor's orders. No sex at work." She told him in a strict tone.

Barry sighs, "Fine. You're the doctor." "You darn right, I am." They laugh at their exchange, smiling at each other and happy for finally realizing they weren't just friends or partners during missions.

_They were really quite the pair in life , in missions, and in the world._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Not so much smut, just hints of it. Like dangling a meat in front of an unfed lion for weeks, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this sequel! Thank you for the reviews (I read and appreciate them even though I don't reply, sorry hehe). Btw, should I make one shots of the 'Five Moments' fic (if you guys like, and lowkey though I have planned making it but yeah hahaha). Lemme know about your thoughts. Thank you so much for the support and heartfelt reviews and the continuous support for the ship that deserves the whole world. See you soon! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!! Kudos and reviews are appreciated! :-)  
> Don't hesitate to send me prompts or ideas for more Snowbarry content. ;-)


End file.
